


Things We Say In The Shadows

by spaceorphan



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Vampire AU, and a whole lotta sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a near millennia old vampire who spends his days leading the vampires who live in his castle, defending against the Slayers.  During the recent Slayer raid, one of them is caught and brought to Kurt.  His new prisoner is not someone he expects, and will change Kurt's life in ways that he never imagined...
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, very very brief Kurt/Chandler - like don't even worry about it guys
Comments: 231
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt is at the window of his castle, looking out into the night. The sky is clear, the full moon’s reflection sparkling on the lake below. How many centuries ago did he overtake this land and make this place his home? He can no longer remember. He barely even leaves these walls, not even to hunt. He’s been around long enough, prevailed long enough, that his prey will come to him. 

The castle is quiet. It’s usually quiet these days, especially so since Santana had left. What a maddening century and a half that had been -- listening to her torture her food from the basement. He had let her stay, let her have sanctuary with him for as long as she had needed it. He did so for all his kind, if he was able to tolerate their presence. Santana had toed the line, pushed his buttons on more than one occasion over the years. The parties and the mad hunts had driven him to seclude himself in his wing of the castle. Still, he had grown accustomed to her being around. She at least lightened up the place. 

And then the Slayers had come. How many decades ago had that been now? Two, three? Time seems to blur together these days. Santana had always toyed with the Slayers, she loved the pursuit. Kurt had always wondered if they’d get her in the end. Of course, that isn’t what happened. In fact, Kurt would have never had guessed - Santana fell in love with one of them! Where are they now? It’s hard to say. Santana is not one to write. 

There’s a figure on horseback racing down the path to the castle. One of his, of course. 

The castle is heavily guarded at all times. He’s not sure how many of them occupy his home at any given time, he doesn’t much care. As long as they keep out of his wing, let him read his books and make his clothes in relative peace, they can share his home. Most of them don’t stay long - the seclusion is not conducive to hunting and they’d rather be where the people are, in the cities and villages, where the hunting is easy. He doesn’t blame them. There had been a time in his life when he had scraped by, feasting off peasants and farmers and poor souls who didn’t have much life in them anyway. Having fresh blood nearby makes everything easier. 

The white horse scurries up the path, and now Kurt can see Quinn, her white hair flowing out of the dark hood. She’s got someone with her, someone he doesn’t know. A man, blond, younger. A grin twitches on his lips. His prey always comes to him. 

He watches as Quinn stops at the entrance of the castle. She dismounts, bringing her guest with her. Quinn is hasty, always eager. She’s young, both when she had been a human and now as a vampire. Kurt had turned her himself a half-century ago, when she had come crying to his castle, begging him to give her life more meaning. Is eternal youth meaningful? For Quinn maybe, though Kurt’s rarely seen her happy in the years she’s spent by his side. Most of his turns come and go without sentiment, but Quinn is different. She stays as if she owes him, and sometimes he wonders if that leads to resentment. She’s free to go -- he has never kept anyone there against his will. Perhaps, maybe, Quinn has never found that meaning she’s been looking so long for. 

She’s always looked to his experience for guidance, but does he have much to give? After a millennia, does his life have any more meaning than hers? Hard to say. He’s seen empires rise and fall, human kind breed themselves just to kill each other off again. What, he’s always wondered, is the point of any of it? 

He goes to sit on his throne. Not that he’s royalty to anyone but those who live in the castle. He’s not sure what kings of old built the place, it had been abandoned when he discovered it. Still, after he had cleaned it up and built it greater than it originally been, he took the throne room for himself. It’s mostly for show of course, the purple and gold tapestries hanging from the walls, the stained glass windows restored to their original artistry, the rows of candles he had his servants light every night. His own wing is much more practical, comfortable even. But he could resist designing a throne room to match his own taste of elegance. 

He rests his head on his hand and throws a leg over the arm of the chair. Dramatic? Maybe. If Quinn is bringing up what he thinks she is, well then, he’s in for at least an entertaining evening. 

Quinn doesn’t make him wait long. She comes in at electric speed, dragging along the young man, whose wrists are tied. He’s stumbling, having a hard time keeping up but, unlike so many who end up in front of him, not fearful of being in his presence. Hmm. Maybe a great night indeed is ahead for him. 

“We caught him in one of the traps,” Quinn snarls. She had a distaste for human men in particular, and pushes the man down to his knees at the base of the throne. 

“A Slayer?” Kurt asks. 

“No,” Quinn gives a half a smirk. “Just an idiot.” 

“What’s your name?” Kurt asks, looking down at the young man. 

“Chandler,” he squeaks out. “ I wanted to find you.” 

“Did you?” Kurt raises an eyebrow. 

“I’ve heard the stories about you,” Chandler says. “That you’re one of the most famous of the vampires. I want to be just like you.” 

Kurt squirms just a little, but doesn’t show it. He hates the fame chasers. Still, Chandler sat there on his knees, his blue eyes wide with interest. Kurt could still make good use of him. 

“You want me to turn you then?” Kurt asks. 

Chandler nods frantically, schooching forward on his knees to be right up next to Kurt. Kurt runs his fingers along Chandler’s cheek, then down his neck. He’ll be a good feed if nothing else. 

“Untie him,” Kurt says to Quinn. 

She unties the knot around Chandler’s wrists, then stands back. Chandler moves to stand up but Kurt holds a hand up, staying him. Quinn lips curl up into a smile. She knows he’s playing with his food. 

“You’ll have to do something for me first,” Kurt says. 

Kurt reaches down to stroke himself through his pants a few times, a sign for Chandler to see where things are headed. Chandler watches his hand with interest as if he knows what’s about to happen. Kurt’s aroused quicker than he anticipated he’d be. It’s been so long since a man had been genuinely interested. He beckons Chandler forward and brings Chandler’s hand to his growing erection. 

“Take me out,” Kurt says. 

Chandler’s hands fumble with the buttons, but eventually is able to get Kurt’s cock free. Kurt guides Chandler’s hand, making a fist around his cock. Chandler strokes, tentatively at first, until Kurt arches up wanting more. 

Kurt tilts his head back, just enough so that he can see Quinn out the side of his eye. He deliberately makes eye contact with her as he fucks into Chandler’s hand. He has long since disposed of the notion that sex has to be private, and doesn’t mind that she’s there watching. While he has no interest to do anything with her, he does find some satisfaction that the show will make her wet, and that she’ll have her own attendants service her when they’re done. 

Kurt turns his attention back to Chandler, slowing him down. He takes the back of Chandler’s head and brings him close. The head of his cock is at Chandler’s lips, and Kurt is ready. 

“Lick it,” Kurt demands. 

Chandler does, lapping at the head, then dragging his tongue down Kurt’s cock to the base and back. Kurt shudders with pleasure. 

“Now.” Kurt says, stroking Chandler’s hair. “Suck.” 

Chandler doesn’t hesitate diving in, devouring his cock, his eager mouth bobbing up and down at an uneven pace. It’s sloppy, Chandler clearly hasn’t had a lot of practice, but Kurt doesn’t care, a mouth on his cock is just what he needs tonight. And Chandler’s groans as he takes all of Kurt in are an additional delight.

Kurt closes his eyes and enjoys the carnal pleasure for what it is. There are very few things he truly cares for in this world. Beautiful men desperate and greedy for him is one of them. 

Almost too quickly, Kurt knows he’s close. He pulls Chandler off him, replacing Chandler’s mouth with his own hand. His orgasm is for himself only, and after a few strokes of his own hand, his orgasm rips through him. He rides out the waves of pleasure, then slumps back into the throne. Chandler’s quick on him, licking up his spill. 

Kurt gives him only a moment of enjoyment before pushes Chandler back, puts himself back in his pants, and stands. He grabs a confused Chandler by the collar and twirls him around so that his back is facing Kurt. Kurt comes in close, his arms around Chandler tightly. For a moment, Chandler seems almost scared. Of course, they never know what they’re getting themselves into until it’s actually happening. But it’s too late now, Kurt’s hungry and needs to feed. 

“And now for the second part of tonight’s show,” Kurt says, sinking his teeth into Chandler’s soft neck. Chandler goes limp, almost like a ragdoll in Kurt’s arms. Kurt makes quick work of the feeding but stays on long enough for Chandler to turn. When it’s over, Kurt lets Chandler fall into a heap on the floor. 

“He’ll be out for a while,” Kurt says, staring at Chandler’s near lifeless body. Quinn joins him at his side. “Have the others gather him.” 

“To your chambers?” she asks with interest. 

“No,” Kurt says, as he buttons up his pants again. He’s been pleasured enough for one night. And now that it’s over, there’s nothing about Chandler that interests him. “The guest wing is fine. Tell him he can stay as long as he likes.” 

“What should I tell him when he asks for you?” Quinn asks. 

He makes a noncommittal grunt. When Chandler understands that he’s just been used, he doubts that he’ll stay in the castle very long. It’s for the better to have him learn that the hard way. He’s got the rest of eternity now to figure his life out. 

Before they can do much more, however, there’s a commotion in the castle. At first, Kurt thinks with all the shouting that Santana has returned, and that he should retire quickly to his wing before things get out of hand. It’s not Santana, however, as a male voice from the floors below begins to bellow his name. 

Kurt and Quinn hurry down the stairs to the main entrance. A dozen or so other castle dwellers are there all in a crowd. Kurt pushes them apart to see what they’re surrounding. It’s Elliot - his dear, old friend Elliot, whom he hasn’t seen in over a year. Elliot comes and goes as he pleases, never staying long, but always a joy when he arrives. Normally, however, Elliot’s in good spirits when he arrives. Tonight is different. 

“Kurt, I’m so glad you’re here,” Elliot says, pushing the others away so that he can get to Kurt. “I was worried they might have gotten to you, but it seems you’re still safe.” 

“What’s going on?” Kurt asks, Elliot’s distress worrying him. 

“She’s back,” Elliot says, a bit of fear in his eyes that Kurt has never seen before. “The Gold-Star Slayer is back. And she’s not alone.” 

Kurt gasps at the name. If what Elliot is saying is true, they’re in for a bit of trouble. 

“They were hunting the party I was with. She managed to get most of us, but we were able to escape,” Elliot explains. “She disappeared on her own terms. I have no idea where she went, nor did I have any desire to trace her. If the legends are true, the Gold-Star Slayer would be the end of me. However, there is one good thing that happened.” Elliot goes back to the entrance and retrieves what’s just outside the doorway. It’s a man, hands tied behind his back, a knapsack over his head. “We’ve captured one of her party.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Uncover the prisoner,” Kurt says. 

He’s ready to destroy. Ready to send back a message to the Gold-Star Slayer that he will not be hunted. His people will not be chased and brutally mauled, as she so often likes to do. There will be no fooling around, he’ll send back the head of this mortal on a platter and every Slayer will fear his wrath. He is done playing her game. 

Elliot complies, and lifts the knapsack. Kurt’s poised and ready to strike, but the moment the prisoner is unveiled, he freezes on the spot. The prisoner is a young man, a handsome young man, with raven hair, and bright golden eyes - and showing absolutely no sign of fear in front of Kurt. He is not gagged and yet does not speak, only holds Kurt’s gaze, as if to challenge Kurt to lay one finger on him. 

For a split second, Kurt remembers. He remembers all those years ago being mortal. This prisoner would have been his age. And, oh, how Kurt would have been taken by his beauty. The prisoner continues to lock eyes with him, waiting almost curiously for Kurt to act. Kurt’s frozen, as if under a spell, and cannot look away. He wants to strike down this Slayer. His desire to put the Gold-Star Slayer in her place has consumed him for years, but he can’t. He cannot hold his hatred and anger towards this man. 

“Send him to the tower,” Kurt says quietly, breaking his gaze. He recoils, and will not allow himself to look back at the prisoner. 

Elliot narrows his eyes. “Kurt, you can’t be--”

“Lock him away!” Kurt screams. 

Elliot complies without another word. 

***

Kurt is on his throne when Quinn and Elliot enter. Elliot’s concerned. Quinn’s angry. Kurt’s surprised by neither. 

“The prisoner is locked in one of the towers as requested,” Elliot informs. “I have a few guards keeping watch, though I’d be more concerned about someone sneaking in than the prisoner getting out.” 

“You should not be keeping a Slayer here,” Quinn protests, her eyes wide and icy. 

“Santana kept one,” Kurt reminds her. 

“And then we lost Santana,” Quinn says. Kurt hears the anger in her voice. Despite the epic battling between the two of them, Quinn and Santana had been close, albeit a strange definition of the word. Quinn did not handle it well when Santana left with her mortal. 

“You lost Santana,” Kurt bites back. “The rest of us got peace and quiet back.” 

Quinn clenches her jaw, ready to argue more, but refrains. “I don’t think this is a wise idea.”

Kurt turns to Elliot. Does he feel the same? Elliot’s harder to read. “Can you explain what happened?” Kurt asks. “How did you capture a Slayer?”

“We were camping a few miles west of here,” Elliot explains. “I know I haven’t been this way in awhile but I thought, since I was in the area, I would come see you. As we were heading your way, the Gold-Star Slayer had set a trap, ready to ambush us. We fought back, and mostly won, the Gold-Star Slayer, though, made her escape to the north.” 

“She knows where we are,” Quinn says, panic in her voice. “If she’s setting traps nearby, then she no doubt knows where the castle is.” 

“If she knew where we were, she would have come for us by now,” Kurt assures her. 

“Her army was small,” Elliot says. “She may not have the numbers to attack yet. We drove her party into hiding at a village north of here.” 

“We should put more people on the perimeter,” Quinn says, again pushy about her own agenda. 

“We will when we need to,” Kurt says, the only one who is calm. He’s known the Gold-Star Slayer for a long time. He is not worried about her… yet. “If she knew where we were, she’d already be here.” 

Quinn scowls at him, unsatisfied. 

“After they left,” Elliot says, picking up his story, “there was one who stayed at their camp. Whether he wasn’t sure that they had fled, or if he had other plans, I do not know. He didn’t put up a fight, nor did he seem concerned for the others in his party. In fact, he didn’t speak at all during the journey to the castle.” 

“He’s a spy!” Quinn yells, her voice echoing throughout the room. 

“We don’t know that,” Kurt argues. The face of the prisoner is etched in his memory. He had soft eyes, not ones that were secretly calculating. 

“Why else wouldn’t he struggle?” Quinn asks, she’s now glaring at Kurt. “He wants to be here. You should have killed him on the spot.” 

“I thought it’d be better to bring him here,” Elliot says. He’s not as worked up as Quinn, but still cautious about the situation. “If the Gold-Star Slayer is indeed close, maybe we can get something out of him? See what she’s planning and be prepared?” 

“We should kill him,” Quinn’s aghast, looking wildly between Kurt and Elliot. 

Quinn’s urgency is not completely unwarranted. The Gold-Star Slayer is of worry. Kurt knows that she’s after him specifically, and has been for years. How many vampires has she killed? It’s hard to say, and Elliot’s group is lucky they made it out of there. Still. 

He can still see those eyes looking at him. As if looking into his mind. His soul. 

He’s not a spy, Kurt convinces himself. Just unlucky. 

“Let us talk to the prisoner,” Kurt says after thinking about it. “Perhaps he knows something of value.” 

“I’ll do it,” Quinn snaps. She begins to move but Kurt puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her. 

“I will interrogate him,” Kurt says. 

She moves to push past him but he restrains her. He doesn’t need her torturing or even killing the prisoner because she’s fearful. She pushes back at him and looks as though she’ll lunge when Elliot intervenes, holding her back. 

“He’s right,” Elliot says. “I think it’s smart to see what we can get out of him.” 

Quinn looks to Kurt darkly. “Are you sure you can trust yourself?” 

The question catches Kurt off guard. He’s had only himself to trust as long as he could remember. Why would she ask… He comes in close to her, narrows his eyes, and stares her down silently. She could challenge him all she wanted, he trusted his instincts as he had done all his life. He wouldn’t let her intimidate him. 

“There’s no one else I trust more,” he growls at her before walking away. 

“He’ll be the end of you,” Quinn yells after him. “He’ll be the end of all of this.” 

It only occurs to him much later that she is right. 

***

Kurt climbs the winding stairs to the top of the tower. He doesn’t know why the architects of the castle had a single, prison-like room at the top of one of the highest towers while the rest of the cells were buried in the dungeons below. Perhaps the king had a mad brother or a favorite mistress. It didn’t matter what it had once been used for, over the years, Kurt had found it useful for his own purposes on the rare occasion he needed it for more… private matters. He locked Santana up here once -- back when she had been mad and new to life after death. They had kept her Slayer up here as well, for a very short time. He had kept Adam up here, too, but that had been a very long time ago. 

Had Quinn been right? Had the Gold-Star Slayer laid a trap for him? Or is there something else going on entirely? 

Kurt’s not sure what to expect as he turns the final corner. There’s a door to a small room at the top of the stairs. Going through the door leads to a mostly empty circular room, the back half of which is barred off like a cell. Beyond the bars are a bed and nightstand both nailed to the ground. A thin slip of a window opposite the door is the only source of light. Dawn approaches, making it easy enough to see without the help of a torch or a candle. 

When Kurt opens the door, he sees that the prisoner has taken a seat on the bed, his legs out in front of him, his hands behind his head, leaning against the wall. He seems as though he’s bored more than anything, and hardly acknowledges Kurt when he enters. Kurt comes to the bars, though has no intention of opening the metal door of the cell. 

Even in his dull, tattered clothes, the prisoner is breathtaking. How much more handsome would he be down on his knees? Kurt buries that initial reaction. He can’t be swept away by lustful thoughts. He hears Quinn’s warnings loud and clear. 

“What’s your name?” Kurt asks keeping his voice even and in command. 

The prisoner turns to him, looks him over curiously. “Blaine,” his lips curve into a smirk. “My name is Blaine.” 

“Blaine, do you know who I am?” 

Blaine swings his legs over the edge of the bed, and stands himself up. He looks over Kurt and the smirk grows wider. “You’re a vampire.” 

Kurt feels a twinge of annoyance. “And you’re a Slayer.” 

“The most famous Slayer that ever was,” Blaine boasts. It’s a bit much -- and even Blaine recognizes it, as he chuckles to himself.

He’s soft, Kurt thinks as he takes the time to look Blaine over. The clothes are misleading. He’s only got a day or two’s worth of grime on him, unlike the lifetime’s worth that most Slayers usually carry. He holds himself with poise and charm, the way those with money are often prepared for their silly overbearing customs. And looks onto Kurt with the same lack of fear he had when they had met earlier. He acts as though he’s in some play, though he can’t quite convince Kurt of the lines that he’s rehearsed.

“Hardly,” Kurt says. “I doubt you’ve killed anything in your life.” 

There’s a slight twitch of unsureness that crosses Blaine’s face. “What would make you say that?” 

“Because if you knew what you were doing, you wouldn’t have let yourself get caught.” It’s Kurt’s turn to smirk, though he knows he’s much more intimidating. 

Blaine, however, shrugs, and takes a step closer to the bars. “Maybe I’m right where I’d like to be?” 

“There aren’t many who’d want to be imprisoned by vampires,” Kurt tells him, looking around at the barren room. The thought of being caged like this would be a nightmare. He’s fought never to be in one. How Blaine could seem like he’s at ease here is beyond him. He clearly does not understand the danger that surrounds him. “Do you wish to be a vampire yourself?” 

“No,” Blaine replies, unexpectedly. “I’m fine.” 

Kurt looks at him with uncertainty. Not a real Slayer and doesn’t want to be a vampire? What game is this? “Do you know why I haven’t killed you yet?” 

“I suspect you want something from me,” Blaine says. Maybe he understands his predicament more than he lets on. “I hope you’re not disappointed that I’m not what you were expecting.” 

“And what am I expecting?” 

“By our first encounter, not me,” Blaine says. His smile is back, and genuinely kind. He’s all the way to the bars now, if he reached out, he could touch Kurt. 

Kurt holds himself stiff, he’s not nearly on guard as he should be. However, Blaine is right, he is not what Kurt had expected. A terrified Slayer, begging for his life is what he had expected. A peasant in awe of being near a vampire is what he expected. A vampire chaser, desperate on wanting to be turned would have been something that could have been a possibility. Not Blaine -- whatever he might be. 

“My name is Kurt Hummel,” Kurt says, as if taking off a mask to reveal who he is. 

“Oh!” A look of recognition flutters across Blaine’s face.

“So you have heard of me?” Kurt asks. He wonders what horror stories Blaine has heard about him. Will it be enough to make him recoil now? 

“I have,” Blaine says, though he does not step away. “You’re not what I thought you’d be either.” 

“What did you think I’d be?” 

“Not nearly as beautiful as you are, now that I’ve seen you.” 

Kurt’s taken aback, almost knocked over by Blaine’s words. What is this? Blaine’s eyes are surely on him, his gaze intense. There have been plenty of lies spoken already, but it’s almost as if… almost as if he believes what Blaine is saying. Many men have told him how attractive he is. Few have ever called him beautiful. For a moment, much like when they first met, Kurt’s stunned. 

It’s unsettling. 

“Flattery won’t save your life,” Kurt bites at him. 

“I don’t really believe you’ll kill me.” 

“And why’s that?” 

“Because you’d have already done it,” Blaine says. “And because I doubt you’re as evil and tormented as the stories say.” 

Blaine reaches through the bars and grabs onto Kurt’s hand. It’s warm and soft and gentle in touch. For a moment he has a vision, one of holding onto Blaine’s hand, lovingly, as their naked bodies slide together. It’s electric and frightening, causing Kurt to tear himself away immediately. 

His back is now turned at Blaine as he snaps, “Are you in league with the Gold-Star Slayer?” 

“I can’t believe you indulge her by using that ridiculous name.” 

“So you are?”

“No.” 

“Do you know what her plans are?”

“Other than killing vampires? I couldn’t tell you.” 

“Are you working for her?” 

“You think I’m spying for her?” Blaine’s voice drops. “Hardly.”

“Then why did you get caught?” He spins around and yells into Blaine’s face. 

Blaine finally takes a step back, and over to the bed where he sits down and stairs at the floor. “Maybe I just wanted to meet the world’s most reclusive vampire.” 

Apparently, Blaine won’t easily show his hand. 

“Do you like playing with fire, Blaine?” Kurt’s voice is dark and ominous. He doesn’t like that he’s already so enticed by Blaine. He doesn’t like that, whoever Blaine is, he’s clearly hiding something and yet he’s already managed to get under Kurt’s skin. “Because that’s what you’re doing, Blaine. And if you aren’t careful, you’re going to get very burnt. Maybe a day or two without food will help get the truth out of you” 

Blaine opens his mouth, as if a thought is on the tip of his tongue but decides not to say it, whatever it is, and decides to stare at the floor. 

Kurt feels as if he’s regained his footing in whatever this conversation has been and leaves abruptly, slamming the door behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt is lying on the bed. Blaine is above him, giving him soft, torturously slow kisses that Kurt’s becoming lost in. It feels like forever that this beautiful man tends to his needs, his desires. Kurt could stay here forever, letting everything that Blaine is wash over him. 

Finally, Blaine begins to move, kissing down Kurt’s jaw, his neck, his bare chest, down, down, down, until Blaine reaches the tied laces of his pants. Kurt’s cock is waiting, aching for Blaine’s touch. Blaine’s hands are slow and teasing. He moves in to mouth a kiss to Kurt’s cock though the fabric as he pulls on one of the lace strings and...

Kurt wakes, painfully hard, and irritated. Three nights in a row he has had this dream, and three nights where this prisoner haunts him. What is the meaning of it? 

Kurt reaches into his own pants and pulls out his cock, making quick work of satisfying himself. He tries hard not to think of Blaine (of his hands or his mouth or any other part of him) as he works his hand. As hard as he tries not to, he can’t help but think of the dream, of Blaine, and his beauty sliding against him. Kurt shudders into an orgasm. 

Getting himself off had never been this pleasurable. 

He’s made it a point not to see the prisoner, not after that first day. Elliot’s been tending to him. But the dreams must mean something. It’s time to find out what. 

***

Kurt heads up to the tower. He expects to see Blaine in agony, near starved, and begging for his life. His lips twitch at the thought. He doesn’t do torture very often but these dreams have been torture for him, so why not have things on an even playing field. What he doesn’t expect, when he peers through the tiny, square window of the door leading into the room in the tower, is to see Blaine sitting comfortably on the bed reading a book. Blaine isn’t in agony at all and, in fact, seems to be enjoying himself even. 

Kurt whips open the door. “What are you doing?” he all but screams. 

Blaine’s startled enough that his book drops into his lap. Kurt can see that by the bedside are a few wooden bowls and a spoon. Someone’s been feeding Blaine against his wishes. 

“I was reading,” Blaine answers calmly. He picks his books back up, marks the page with a fold of the paper, and closes it. There are three other books on the nightstand, and Blaine sets the one he had been reading on top. “And now I’m talking to you.” 

“Don’t be smart with me,” Kurt snides. “Who’s been giving you food?” 

Blaine blinks at him, almost confused by the question. 

“I said you’d starve until you’d give us answers -- who did you give answers to?” Kurt comes up to the bars, menacing and angry. 

But if Blaine is intimidated, he doesn’t show it. “I don’t know their name. A gentleman, possibly another vampire I suppose. He did not ask me questions, just gave me food and books to pass the time.” Blaine looks fondly to the books. “He said he got them from your library, though these are just children’s stories and old folk tales. I assume a learned and feared vampire such as yourself is better read than children’s stories.” 

Kurt’s not amused, he tries not to let Blaine’s half-grin get to him. “Who fed you?” he repeats. 

“I don’t know,” Blaine swings his legs over the bedside and leans forward. “A man, with artful markings on his arms.” 

“Elliot,” Kurt hisses. Why would Elliot do this? He’ll have to ask Elliot about it later - he had been firm in his orders for everyone to stay away from the tower. Has Blaine been charming him? Has Blaine been charming all of them, and that’s why he has been having the dreams? “Why has Elliot helped you? Have you given him answers? Or are you some kind of witch?” 

Blaine’s eyes go wide, then he stifles laughter. “As far as I know witches aren’t real? Maybe you do only read children’s stories if you think a common man such as myself is some sort of creature with magical talent.” 

Kurt stares at him darkly. “I could end your life in a second, and yet you continue to make jokes.” 

Blaine meets his eyes, just as intensely. “And then if you kill me, you’ll never get any of the answers to these questions you seem so bothered by.” 

Kurt takes a heavy breath. He will not let his frustration get the better of him. “Why has Elliot helped you out?” he tries again, calmer. 

Blaine shrugs. “I don’t know. Not long after you left, he asked me why I had been caught, like you had, and when I answered his questions, he returned with food and books from your library.” 

“What did you tell him?” Kurt snaps. “What did you tell Elliot when he asked you why you were caught?” 

Blaine hangs his head low. “I said merely that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time?” 

“And yet you haven’t fought for your freedom?” 

“Sometimes it’s out of the frying pan into the fire,” Blaine says. He gets to his feet and comes closer to the bars. His eyes remain fixed on Kurt. This unnerves Kurt more than he cares to admit. “Sometimes you have to accept what fate has brought you.” 

“Who are you?” Kurt asks curiously. Blaine’s dark gazes stays intensely on Kurt, so much that he cannot look away. 

“I’ve told you that already,” Blaine says. “I’m simply Blaine.” 

“You are not a Slayer,” Kurt comments. “We’ve already gone over that. What did you do for a living?” 

Blaine smiles, it’s warm and interested. “I was but a humble entertainer. A servant of pleasure to the masses.” 

“Pleasure?” Kurt’s eyebrow raises, amused. The Blaine of Kurt’s dreams flashes through his mind, the one who would go to his knees and show Kurt the definition of the word, the one who is so good at giving Kurt pleasure. Kurt’s cock stirs with interest, and he doesn’t quite ignore it. 

For the first time, Blaine blushes, almost looking embarrassed. “Oh, no, I’m not a….” his voice trails off. “No, my brother and I, we were a traveling act. We did plays, told stories. We sung songs. We’ve been hired by entire villages and wealthy patrons, entertained kings and queens, but never stayed in one place for long.” 

“You sing?” Kurt asks. Something beyond his cock stirs. A feeling he hasn’t felt in a very long time. 

“I do,” Blaine says, latching on to Kurt’s interest. “I know many a song. Would you like to hear one? I know many they sing down at the taverns to light the mood or to play in good spirits. Though, if you’d prefer the melancholy, I have plenty of ballads.” 

“No,” Kurt says as much to himself as to Blaine. He won’t let this charmer get to him. There may not be actual witches in the world - and yet Kurt feels as though he keeps being drawn under Blaine’s spell. “You say you’ve sung for kings and yet here you are penniless and alone. Is that why you were with the Gold-Star Slayer?” 

Blaine backs away from the bars. “I’d rather not talk about that.” 

“What about your brother then?” Kurt inquires. “What happened to this so-called traveling act.” 

“That’s been over for a long time,” Blaine says, almost with sadness. “I don’t know where he is now.” 

“And now you’re here. Why?” Kurt asks, as if Blaine’s answer could solve all the riddles of his dreams. 

Blaine waits a long time before he answers. “I don’t know yet,” he gives. A sincere answer that disappoints Kurt. “What about you? Why are you here? I imagine you haven’t always been a vampire.” 

“I don’t talk about my past,” Kurt says, assuredly. He tries hard never to think of it. He’s annoyed at the mere mention. This conversation is ended for now. He really should be having a conversation with Elliot. 

“Of course you don’t,” Blaine says, with a tiny laugh. “What are you going to do with me?” 

“I’m not sure yet.” Kurt grins, enjoying the upper hand. 

“Can I make a single request?” Blaine asks as Kurt turns to go. Kurt stops, and waits, wondering what request Blaine could possibly have. “Assuming you have it - I’d like to have a book that is, perhaps, something more than a children’s story. Do you happen to have the book The Heart of the Daemon?” 

Kurt flinches. Of course he’s heard of the book - nothing but filth, or so he’s heard. Admittedly, he’s never read it. Why on Earth would Blaine want that? “I have many fine works of literature and philosophy in my library, and you ask for a novel favorited by lowely barmaids?” 

“I know many barmaids far more wise than many educated men.” 

“I’ll see what I can do.” 

***

Kurt finds Elliot in one of the lower level dining halls, feasting on a couple of eager peasants who seem to be delighted to be in the hands of Elliot. The minute Kurt walks in, however, Elliot shoos them out - stating that he’ll finish his meal later on. 

“You’ve talked with the prisoner,” Elliot says, noting Kurt’s scowl as he approaches. “Honestly, I’m surprised it’s taken you so long to figure it out. What have you been up to?” 

“You fed him,” Kurt snaps. He rarely snaps at Elliot - his oldest, dearest, and possibly only true friend. “And gave him books.”

Elliot isn’t the least bit sorry. “I’ve never been one for torture, Kurt. And neither have you. Locking people in the tower and starving them to death isn’t your style.” 

“And going behind my back isn’t yours.” 

Elliott shakes his head. “So I went up and talked with him. It’s clear that he isn’t here to kill any of us. So I thought, maybe if we’re nice, he’d give us some information as to why he was with the Gold-Star Slayer. Or at least he could give us some insight as to her next action. We should be smart about this.” 

“I was trying to be,” Kurt says. “For all you know, we could be playing right into the prisoner’s hands. I think he wants to be here - manipulating us.” 

“Oh, Kurt,” Elliot lets out a heavy sigh. “Your distrust runs so deep.” 

Kurt turns away, his head held high. “It’s what kept me alive for so long.” 

“If you’d like my opinion,” Elliot continues, “I’d say our best action is to see what he wants.”

“What he wants is a book called The Heart of the Daemon,” Kurt shouts out. 

Elliot lets out a laugh. “The book of erotica favored by lower class women everywhere?” 

“So you know what it is?”

“The lower class women have always had the best taste,” Elliot grins. “The prisoner asked for it?” 

Kurt nods. “I’d like a copy. I’ve never read it, and I’d like to know why he wants it.” 

“Oh Kurt,” Elliot tilts his head, almost sympathetically. “I’m pretty sure I can guess why he’d like it. But I’ll give you a copy -- who knows maybe you’ll enjoy it.” 

With another laugh, Elliot turns to leave but, as he does, Kurt says what’s been on the back of his mind. “I’ve been dreaming about him.” 

Elliot narrows his eyes. “The Daemon?” 

“No, the prisoner.” 

“Oh. Oh! What happens in these dreams?”

Kurt remains silent for a long moment. The dreams flash back to him, vivid and real as anything he’s ever felt. The room feels warm, and despite all they’ve shared together over the years, Kurt feels hesitance admitting his dreams. “He’s there… for my pleasure.” 

“Oh…” Elliot tilts his head kindly. 

“And I’m worried that he’s enchanting me in some way.” It’s the only explanation that Kurt can see. 

“Doubtful,” Elliot says with a shrug of the shoulders. “While I believe there’s true magic in the world, your prisoner is a much simpler soul. I think maybe your subscious is telling you something.” 

Kurt crosses his arms and looks away, not ready to admit that his dreams are about him and not some outside force. 

***

A few days later, Elliot gives him a copy of the Heart of the Daemon. Kurt locks himself in his chambers, and spends the day reading the novel. There isn’t much plot. The story is of a young girl who searches for the infamous creature - the Great Daemon. When she finds him they engage countless sexual acts - a great sexual awakening for her, a journey of humanity for the creature. The writing isn’t great, it is lewd and explicit, though Kurt would be lying if the descriptions hadn’t made him at least a little bit aroused. He can see the appeal to for the common folk, though he thought the disgustingly happy ending is a bit much on the author’s part. Even fantasy should have its limits in the way of good endings. 

After finishing, he lies on the bed, the book lingering on his mind. He thinks about the girl in the story - always so eager and yet a bit naive. But never dumb. How she loves the Daemon, and how he loves her. That’s the difference between the stories and the reality he’s come to know. He’s had plenty of men between his legs, as eager as the girl in the story, wanting to touch him, taste him. But none of them have actually loved him once they’d gotten what they wanted. It’s not like he’s really loved them either. You can feel good and not have attachment involved. He’s of the opinion that it’s probably better that way. The book is nothing more than a silly romance. 

Still, the descriptions stick in his mind. He’s been semi-hard all day reading that book, why not get a little relief if nothing else. He undoes his pants and takes his cock in hand, stroking carefully, thinking about the book. The author’s descriptions had been rather vivid, and Kurt plays them in his mind as he jerks himself in one hand, and plays with his balls with the other. 

At first he thinks of the girl from the book, but that doesn’t do much for him - so he replaces his thoughts to the countless men he’s been with. But before he can stop it from happening, he sees Blaine. Blaine kneeling on the bed over him, using one hand to stroke him. The other is free to roam, to caress, to steady. He can hear the sweetness of Blaine’s voice, telling Kurt to let go -- let go into Blaine’s touch. 

Kurt snaps his hips into his own hand and allows himself to think of Blaine. He thinks of Blaine’s hand, a gentle touch, bringing him quickly to orgasm. It’s so good, so wonderful a feeling that Kurt loses himself in the pleasure of it. He imagines Blaine being there - Blaine kissing him as his hands work, Blaine’s body so warm and close. Blaine using his free hand to hold Kurt’s as he works Kurt through his building orgasm. Another few more erratic jerks into his hand and Kurt’s coming hard, moaning with pleasure as he does so. 

It takes a moment for him to come down. He feels good and satisfied and relaxed until he realizes what had just happened. 

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

“Your prisoner is disturbing my rest.” 

Kurt looks up from his book to see Quinn standing there, her hands on her hips. Her look is sour but that’s normally the case. “What did I say about coming into my chamber?” Kurt asks. 

“I wouldn’t be here if you had any control over that ass you keep as a pet in the tower,” Quinn’s voice is dark and pointed. 

Kurt shoots her a dark look in return. He does not take her words kindly and, for a moment, feels protective over Blaine. He tries to brush it off. “How could he possibly be disturbing you?” he asks. “Your chambers are in the lowest level - he is high in a tower.” 

“How can anyone not hear his singing?” Quinn snaps. “It’s constant - shouldn’t he have lost his voice by now.” 

“And yet, I’ve never heard it,” Kurt says - now intrigued by whatever Blaine’s been doing. It’s certainly set Quinn in a tizzy, though that’s not particularly hard to do. 

“Because you lock yourself away in this chamber as if you’re better than the rest of us,” Quinn says. She tears the book from his hands and throws it to the ground. “Maybe if you were an actual leader and not some bore who refuses to take any kind of action, you’d do something about that prisoner. You’d do something about the Slayers who are probably on their way since their spy is on the inside now.” 

Kurt shoots up out of his seat and closes in on her, staring her down. He’s never used physical violence against anyone in his castle, and he won’t now, but he has half a mind to throw Quinn out. “If you don’t like the lifestyle of this castle, Quinn, you can fend for yourself. No one is keeping you here.” 

“You wouldn’t dare throw me out,” Quinn challenges. 

“Get out of my chambers before I make you,” Kurt shoots back. 

Quinn narrows her eyes at him for a good, long moment before spinning on her heel. “Shut the prisoner up, or I will,” she says as she leaves. 

***

Kurt is not one to take orders from Quinn - he’s not one to take orders from anyone, if he can help it. He’s been fending for himself for far too long. But still, for the peace of his castle, he decides to see Blaine. He’s tried to avoid seeing the prisoner - asking Elliot to extend his stay in the castle to help take care of him. The dreams have not ceased and, every time he rests his eyes, he can see Blaine there - beautiful and aching for him. The temptation to realize these dreams feels too intense, so he takes that temptation away. 

Elliot’s asked if they should just let him go. Quinn would prefer to end his life. Kurt won’t do either. Despite the fact that he knows he shouldn’t keep Blaine locked up there forever, Kurt can’t bring himself to do anything but leave him there. 

As Kurt ascends the stairs to the tower, he expects to hear this singing that Quinn complained of. It doesn’t surprise him that Blaine is entertaining himself - besides the books, what else have they given him to do. And, Kurt has to admit to himself, he’s curious as to what Blaine’s singing voice sounds like. He’s almost forgotten the sound of music, it’s been so long since he’s heard it. 

However, as Kurt climbs the stairs, it’s not singing that hears, but soft moaning. They’re too measured, too erotic to sound like gasps of pain. Intrigued, Kurt stops at the door and listens. Blaine omits a groan, a primal sound that goes straight to Kurt’s cock. 

Kurt peers through the tiny window in the door, keeping in the shadows so Blaine doesn’t see that he’s there. Blaine’s on his back, eyes closed, mouth open, back arched as he pumps his flushed cock into his hand. Kurt’s startled at first to see Blaine on such display, but his eyes remained fixed on Blaine. On his hand, as it strokes such a beautiful, thick cock. 

Kurt’s dreams have not done Blaine any justice. He’s mesmerized by Blaine, by his movement, how he’s lost in his own pleasure, unaware that Kurt’s there watching. Kurt’s arousal grows fast, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. He reaches down to stroke his own cock through the leather, hoping to relieve some of the ache that’s building. 

Blaine’s rhythm picks up, he’s soon flying into his hand, whimpering and grunting as he snaps his hips. And then it’s over, all too soon, as Blaine comes in his own hand, letting out a gasp of pleasure as he does so. Blaine gives a few more shallow pumps into his hand as he comes down, resting on the bed. Then, Blaine’s eyes flutter open, and almost instinctively turns his head towards the door. 

For a split second, their eyes meet and Blaine gives a grin. 

Kurt immediately tears himself away. His own cock is throbbing for a release, but he refuses to give in. Instead, he thinks that he should take a bath - a cold bath. 

***

It becomes almost a ritual. Kurt ascends the stairs at almost the same time every day, and every day that he does so, Blaine is giving in to self pleasure. 

Kurt feels as though he shouldn’t be there, shouldn’t be watching, but it’s almost as if Blaine knows he’s there, almost as if this show, this performance, is for him. Sometimes Blaine will take his time, often stroking his cock at a torturously slow pace until he eventually gives into his needs and spills all over his hand. Other times it’s quick and primal, as he obscenely snaps his hips, desperate for the release. 

Each time, Kurt’s cock grows quickly in his pants. Each time, Kurt ignores it. He refuses to ultimately give in to -- whatever this is. 

***

At least the dreams have stopped. Kurt’s not sure if that’s better or worse.

***

Nearly a week goes by. Quinn hasn’t complained about singing, or any other noises, so there’s really no need to continue to the tower. He could let Blaine be until he figures out what to ultimately do with him. But Kurt can’t help himself and ascends the stairs. As much as he fights the instinct, he deeply desires to see Blaine again. 

Today, however, is different. 

Blaine is in a new position. His eyes are firmly shut and he is sitting with his back to the wall, his bare legs wide and knees high, almost as if he is presenting himself. His cock is stiff and jutting, one hand playing with the head, massaging and twisting it. His other hand is lower, fondling his balls. 

Kurt is rock hard in an instant, and somewhat abscently, begins stroking himself through his pants. Fuck, he wants Blaine. Wants to take that cock into his mouth and suck. Wants to put his mouth everywhere. Wants to fuck him so hard that Blaine screams his name. Kurt is quick to undo his pants and his hand is on his cock in a second, stroking in time to Blaine. 

Blaine’s cock is leaking now, as he strokes faster and faster. His free hand leaves his balls to travel farther south, pushing a single finger into his ass. Kurt steadies himself on the door with a thump. For a moment, he thinks maybe he’s given himself away to Blaine but Blaine continues, pumping his cock as a finger slides in and out of his ass. Kurt’s frantic as he watches Blaine, jerking himself over and over, wishing Blaine’s hand was there instead of his own. Blaine’s close now - Kurt can tell by the soft moans he’s making. 

“Ku-urt,” Blaine moans his name as he comes, spilling all over his hand. 

Hearing his name on Blaine’s lips pushes Kurt over, the orgasm tearing through him. Kurt tries to keep quiet as waves of pleasure surge through him and eventually he shudders against the door. 

Kurt breathes heavily as he leans on the spot. He remains there for a moment, waiting to hear if Blaine will call his name out again, but when he doesn’t, Kurt pulls away. He shouldn’t be here - he shouldn’t have been watching all this time. He leaves without looking back into the room. He doesn’t want to know if Blaine’s waiting for him to reveal himself. He’s too vulnerable, too likely to make a decision he shouldn’t. 

Kurt leaves having had the best orgasm he’s had since he could remember, and feeling miserable about it. 

***

He decides to stay away from the tower, he’s gone too far and nothing good could continue from going back to Blaine. Still, as much as he tries, he can’t seem to get Blaine out of his thoughts. He tries to distract himself, and he does try - going out on a hunt with Elliot even - the sound of Blaine’s voice uttering his name haunts him. His resolve only lasts a few days. 

When he ends up heading back to the tower, however, he hears something new. It’s not the sound of moans and groans, but the sparkling melody of a song. Kurt realizes he hadn’t heard Blaine’s sing before - and his voice is rich and captivating. It draws Kurt in like an enchantress with some spell. 

This time, Kurt enters the tiny room and finds Blaine standing, looking out to the window. His song is sweet and uplifting - a cheerful, yet somewhat wistful tune that Kurt had never heard before. 

Blaine doesn’t seem to hear him as he approaches - his gaze fixated on whatever lay past the window. In a way, Kurt feels more intrusive now than he had watching Blaine be intimate with himself. Blaine’s song continues on, and Kurt feels almost as if he’s wandered into some dream. He listens, as if he’s been drawn into some haze, letting the beauty of the music wash over him. Something warm in his heart stirs. It’s unsettling. 

Blaine’s song draws to a close and, as it does, he turns around to notice Kurt for the first time, but it doesn’t seem to bother him that Kurt’s there. Instead, a half-smile climbs on his lips as he walks to the bars of his cell “I didn’t realize I had an audience.” 

“I didn’t want to interrupt you,” Kurt says, keeping his distance. “You seem to have been enjoying yourself.” 

“Oh, I was,” Blaine says, his lips now in a firm grin. “I must do something to pass the time here. Why not pleasure myself to make the long hours pass?” 

The room is suddenly too warm. Kurt pushes past - not wanting to acknowledge the strange connection that had grown between them in the past week. “Most have not enjoyed themselves so much in this tower.” 

“I suppose not,” Blaine says with a shrug. “Have you been enjoying the show?” 

“What?”

Blaine seems to know exactly what he’s asking but does not make a comment on it. “The song - have you been enjoying the music?” 

Kurt breathes deeply, trying hard to keep his stoney composure. “I don’t know the song.” 

“It’s called Dreams of a Youth,” Blaine says in a soft and playful voice. “It’s a ballad. A love song. My brother and I used to perform it on the road. Well, mostly me. My brother thought it too frivolous a song, so I sang it alone. It’s always been one of my favorites, though.” 

“Apparently, it’s been disrupting Quinn,” Kurt says, cutting down on Blaine’s enjoyment of the moment. “She’s been complaining that it’s too loud and it disrupts her. Quinn - she’s one of the few who live here with me. I try to make their stay here as comfortable as I can.” 

“Oh,” Blaine’s face falls. “I suppose she’s your lover then.” 

Kurt nearly chokes on the thought. “Oh god, not at all. I can hardly stand her most days. Honestly, your singing is far more enjoyable than her whining. She’ll just have to tolerate it.” 

Blaine’s face lights up again. “You must have lots of lovers then.” He comes to the bars, as though to reach out for Kurt. “A face as beautiful as yours must ensnare a lot of… people.” 

“I’ve bedded a fair share of men,” Kurt says, as if to answer that question firmly. “I would hardly use the word lover.” 

Blaine tilts his head, almost pityingly. “You’ve never been in love?” 

Kurt’s mind races to the numbers of men he’s been with. Some he’s been infatuated with. Others have been a means to an end. Has he loved any of them? He’s hard pressed to say that he has. “Have you?” 

“Plenty of times,” Blaine’s eyes are wide with delight - as if falling in love were the easiest thing in the world. “I suppose it’s how I always get myself into trouble. One time I sang to a gentleman in front of an entire market’s square. Had myself run out of town that day. But it was worth it to steal a quick kiss from a fair-haired beauty. It’s nice and all, but I’ve always dreamed of having a grand romance, having passion, like they do in the storybooks.” 

“Stories are for children.” 

“Well then what do you dream of, Kurt?” Blaine asks, sincere in his question. “I doubt hardly that it’s this gilded cage you call a home. Or do vampires not dream?” 

“I…” Kurt’s utterly speechless. No one’s ever asked him that before. He’s not even sure if he has an answer. What has been his life other than fighting to live another day? He had dreams once, not the erotic thoughts that haunt his dreams lately - but goals, ambitions, a life he had once dreamed for himself. But that was all a long, long time ago. Before his life was taken away. He doesn’t wish to think of it, and instead makes Blaine a request. “Will you sing me your song again? I would like to hear it again?” 

Blaine smiles again, kindly. “Of course.” 

Blaine begins to sing again, the same song he had been singing before. As he does so, Kurt approaches the cell, drawn to Blaine, as if the music were a magnet. When Kurt gets to the bars, Blaine reaches out his hand to grasp Kurt’s. It’s surprisingly warm and soft, and Kurt stares down at it a bit in wonder. Then Kurt looks up and sees Blaine’s dark eyes are fixed on him, looking deeply into his own. 

He’s not sure why Blaine has been brought to him, why Blaine haunts his dreams, or why he feels so connected. But for the first time, in so, so long, Kurt feels a heat radiating through him. And electricity racing between their clasped hands. Blaine’s body is close to him now as he continues to sing. Only the bars of the cell keep their bodies from touching. 

Just as Kurt’s contemplating opening the cell door, the door to the tower swings open. Elliot is there, breathing heavily, as he has rushed to the top of the stair. “Kurt, I’m sorry to interrupt, but it seems as though you have a visitor.” 

“Is it her?” Kurt pulls away from Blaine - the reality of their situation coming back at full force. 

Elliot shakes his head. “No, we haven’t seen her in days. It’s Adam. He’s returned, and he’s asking for you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Adam is waiting for him in the main throne room. The moment Kurt enters, a smug look grows on his face. Kurt’s conflicted. He hasn’t seen Adam in nearly a decade, has barely heard from him. And they didn’t exactly part on friendly terms. At the same time, he and Adam spent nearly a lifetime together in this castle. He couldn’t exactly throw Adam out of a place that he considered home for so long.

“Kurt!” Adam throws his hands up in excitement. Then comes directly to him, cups his face and kisses him, as if nothing had changed between them in the long years the hadn’t seen each other.

Kurt pulls away immediately. He can’t deny that he feels something in the embrace. But the manner in which Adam left still leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. “Why are you here?”

Adam frowns at the icy reception. “If you must know - I happened to be hunting in the area, and I was chased down. This place has always been a sanctuary, so I came here. Besides, I wanted to warn you. The word has traveled far and wide that the Gold-Star Slayer is on the hunt for you. I haven’t found her myself, nor do I know what numbers she has, but I thought in the least you should know.”

“Oh, he knows.” Quinn and Elliot had entered the room, Quinn shooting Kurt a venomous look. “I’m glad you’re here, maybe you can talk some sense into him.”

“Like I was ever able to do that,” Adam says with a chuckle.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “We have plenty of protection outside the castle. I highly doubt the Gold-Star Slayer will be able to get past the defenses. She’s been trying for years, and she’s never succeeded.”

“And yet there’s a trail of dead vampires everywhere she goes,” Adam warns. “Unfortunately, I’ve seen her little army in action, and they might be more of a problem then you anticipate.”

“I’ve already tried to reason with him,” Quinn says, a bit of acid on her tongue. “He’d rather stay locked in his chambers, waiting for a fight to come to him. He won’t even turn people anymore. Lets us do his dirty work for him. He just sits there feeding and getting his cock sucked, then throws them away.”

“You act like you treat them any better,” Kurt says, his eyebrow raised. “I won’t take away their lives. I won’t subject any more humans to this life.”

She scoffs at him and returns her attention to Adam. “You know he keeps a pet up in the tower? We caught a prisoner from her army, and he hasn’t killed it yet. Probably only using it as a fuck toy.”

“Stop!” Kurt snaps. Her presence is beginning to grate on his nerves. “Quinn, I have told you repeatedly that if you don’t like your life here, you can leave. If you want to go out and stop the Gold-Star Slayer, you don’t have to wait for my blessing.”

“Well that’d be better than sitting here waiting for her to kill us,” Quinn all but screams. “Or is that what you want, Kurt? Do you want your life to end?”

Her words strike a chord in him. He has been passive in dealing with the Slayers. They probably shouldn’t be letting the Slayers, whom he knows are growing in number, invade the castle. At the same time, he has no desire to stop them either. Kurt looks down, unsure of what to say.

Thankfully, Elliot intervenes. “Maybe we should all calm down. Now that Adam’s here, maybe we can sit down and talk out a plan instead of doing anything rash.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” Adam says. “You have enough people living in the castle, they should be organized. I could find a reason to stick around for a while.” He gives Kurt a wink.

“Fine,” Kurt says, not liking that he’s being pushed into this. “We can have a rational discussion about how to handle the Gold-Star Slayer. We can capture her and her people, but I won’t kill them.”

Quinn waves her hand at him dismissively. “We can do that when I come back. I need to feed.”

“Delightful, I’ll go with you,” Adam says, lighting up at the thought. “Kurt, are you coming, too?”

Kurt shakes his head. “I’d prefer not.”

“I’ll go,” Elliot says, taking the pressure off him. “We’ll bring something back for Kurt.”

“Well, his loss, I suppose,” Adam says. He then comes up close to Kurt, their bodies nearly touching, and leans in to whisper in his ear. “There are more reasons than one that I chose to come back.” He reaches down to grab onto Kurt’s cock and gives it a squeeze. “You’re so stiff, Kurt. When’s the last time you had a proper fuck?”

Adam strokes Kurt’s cock a few more times, causing Kurt’s breath to hitch. But he tries hard not to show his interest. “I’m good,” he says, taking a step back. He won’t fall back into old patterns.

“For now, I’m sure,” Adam says with a laugh as he turns to head out with Quinn and Elliot.

***

For once, the castle is quiet. With everyone out on the hunt, Kurt is able to get a little quiet time in. It gives him some time to be alone, settle in with his thoughts, and read a book. But after a little bit of time passes the castle seems almost too still. For a moment, he thinks he hears singing coming all the way from the tower, but it’s only the passing wind.

He shuts his book and decides to take a visit to Blaine, thinking that maybe Blaine would enjoy a few new books since he’s only had a few to read in his near month captivity. He spends some time in his personal library, picking out a few titles that Blaine might enjoy, and then heads to the tower.

When he arrives at the tower room, Blaine’s on his bed, sleeping, and doesn’t wake at the sound of Kurt’s entrance. There’s a book dropped onto the floor, probably having fallen out of Blaine’s hand as he fell asleep reading it.

Kurt unlocks the door to the cell, not fearing that Blaine might suddenly flee if he awakes, and sets the books on the nightstand, hoping that Blaine would appreciate the gesture when he awakes. As Kurt turns to leave, he reaches down to the book on the floor to retrieve it. In doing so, Kurt comes close to Blaine. For a moment, Kurt observes Blaine’s gentle breathing. The way he’s so unguarded, even locked in this tower, Kurt admires it. He’s so beautiful lying on that bed, the part in his lips, the curl of his eyelashes, those ridiculously shaped eyebrows. Kurt wishes he could reach out and caress his cheek.

Blaine’s eyes suddenly flutter open. “Kurt?” He moves to sit up, slightly confused as to why Kurt is there.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Kurt says. “You dropped your book.”

Blaine yawns, and stretches, and smiles. He’s definitely not put out that Kurt had come into the cell, which puts Kurt better at ease.

“I fell asleep,” Blaine said. He runs a hand through his curls, attempting to flatten them, only they bounce back into place. “Must have been the liveliness of the book.” Blaine takes the book from Kurt’s hands. Kurt recognizes the title. It’s one of the books Elliot had brought Blaine, an old historical account of the neighboring city. Hardly fun reading material. “In case you were wondering, in 1732 Lord Williams of Lymeshire had an affair with a ginger-haired commoner, and when his wife found out she ran him through with a butcher knife. And that is the only interesting thing to have ever happened in the town of Lymeshire.”

“Lymeshire! Haven’t you ever heard of their zoological garden?” Kurt asks, a grin on his lips.

“Lymeshire has a zoological garden?”

“No,” Kurt laughs. “It’s an old joke…Nevermind. It is true that the Lord Williams scandal is the only thing of interest to ever have happened there.” Kurt looks at the book fondly, it’s been a long time since even thought of Lymeshire. “I brought you some new books. Elliot must have chosen books at random if you’re reading about Lymeshire. Hopefully the ones I’ve chosen for you are more to your interest.” Kurt points to the stack on the nightstand. “Though I’m afraid I don’t have anymore about young girls and their tortured lovers.”

“Oh, nothing will ever match The Heart of the Daemon,” Blaine says, grinning as ne moves to examine the other books Kurt has brought, his eyes lighting up as he reads the spines. “Daemon is a true classic, and I’ll never tire of it, but I appreciate the thought. The other books were less than… Oh!” He lets out a gasp and pulls out one of the books from the stack. “M.P. Jones! I’ve read his adventures stories since I was a little boy. I loved them. They were like modern day fairytales and folktales. My brother and I used to go into the woods and pretend to have adventures like the ones in the stories.”

“Her,” Kurt corrects, amused by Blaine’s interest. “M.P. Jones was a woman.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Kurt says, thinking back to a memory long buried. “An African woman at that. Which was incredibly rare for a published writer. She was truly fantastic. I had the fortune of knowing her for quite a long while. You know she fell in love with a white man, and was banned from coming back into proper society. Since they were forced to travel all the time, she ended up writing her stories down in books, and she sold them to a publisher under a pen name.”

“Wow,” Blaine’s eyes grow wide with amazement.

“She was quite fantastic,” Kurt says - thinking about his long departed friend. “She always had the best laugh, you know? And had wonderful taste in fashion.”

“That’s… wow,” Blaine looks to him in awe. “Kurt, those books are at least two centuries old. And you knew her when she lived? Just how old are you?”

Kurt lets out a heavy sigh. “Old enough.” He may look the same age as Blaine but with Blaine’s youthfulness shining through, he feels the heaviness of his time on Earth. “Things have definitely changed around here,” he says look around the cell. Just the history of this one room is immense. “Sometimes I miss the way things were. Other times… I don’t know.”

Blaine shifts on the bed, crossing his legs, and settling his back against the wall. “I know how you feel,” he says. “I sometimes miss the way things were, too. I mean, I’m sure it’s different, I definitely haven’t been around as long as you, but there are some things I miss.”

Kurt tilts his head. “What do you miss?”

“Being on stage,” Blaine says easily.

Kurt’s curiosity grows. “Really?”

“Yes, I do,” Blaine says. He leans his head back and closes his eyes, as if to remember. “Everyone’s eyes on you, bringing a character to life. It’s always made me feel so…alive.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” Kurt says quietly. “Why has it been so long since you’ve been on stage?”

“Mostly, I’ve been in a cage,” Blaine jokes looking around.

“Blaine…”

“I don’t know if you’d understand or not,” Blaine says more seriously this time. “But, you know, family issues. My brother and I, we were inseparable. Everywhere we went, everyone said how wonderful we were. And then, one day, my brother said he wanted to be apart of a bigger troupe. So I obliged. This troop he found, though. It was… I don’t know. Different. He met a girl, fell in love with her. And when the troop fell apart, he left to be with her. And I haven’t really seen him since. I try to make do on my own. But it’s not the same.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Kurt says, sincerely saddened by Blaine’s story.

“It’s fine,” Blaine tries to brush it off, forcing a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Sometimes the wind blows us in directions we don’t expect.”

Blaine stares into his eyes deeply, as if wanting to know all of Kurt’s thoughts. It’s almost too intense, and Kurt forces himself to turn away.

“Would you sing for me again?” Kurt asks, going to the window and taking a deep breath of fresh air in for clarity. “I… much enjoy your voice. And while I suppose a cell isn’t much of a stage…”

“I’d love to sing for you,” Blaine responds quickly. “Would you enjoy something lively?”

“I’d like that,” Kurt says with a warm smile.

Blaine begins to sing again, and Kurt is immediately drawn in. Blaine and his beautifully captivating voice. He could stay there all night and listen if he allows himself. But he shouldn’t. It’s dangerous. The more time he spends with Blaine, the more likely he’ll act on his desires, the passion that is buried within every time he looks at Blaine. And he needs to resist. He’ll allow himself the music, but he won’t allow himself to touch Blaine.

He’s afraid of how much he might come undone.

***

Later, long after Blaine’s fallen asleep, Kurt is back on his throne sipping wine and thinking about music when the hunting party, and all the chaos and noise that comes with it, returns. Kurt can almost feel a headache coming on.

Quinn and Elliot lead a half dozen or so men and women into the throne room. Quinn’s delighted with herself, it is quite the collection and a major feast. Elliot seems to be in good spirits as well, which means these people weren’t captured and taken against their own will. They must have found some cult of vampire worshippers, judging by the humans’ excitement for being there.

Adam comes in last, pleased with himself by the display. “Kurt, look what we have found for you,” he says presenting the humans. “A whole feast for you to enjoy.”

Kurt won’t deny that he appreciates the gesture. It’s been a while since he’s fed, and the eagerness of the group sets him at ease about it. Still, Adam’s smugness about the whole thing gives him a flicker of annoyance.

“We also brought something for your cock,” Quinn lets out a cackle as she pulls a young man from the group. He has dark curly hair, and dark eyes, and while he lacks Blaine’s beauty, he knows what Quinn’s up to. She’s mocking him. Kurt shoots her a stare as Quinn pushes the young man forward and in front of him. The young man is quick to his knees and begins to mouth at Kurt’s cloth covered cock. His eagerness causes Kurt to relent.

“Fine,” Kurt says in a huff, and unlaces his pants, allowing the young man access to his cock. Kurt’s not even half hard, but the young man seems desperate for a cock in his mouth, so Kurt obliges. Besides, if Kurt closes his eyes, he can pretend that it’s Blaine’s sweet mouth on his cock, sucking and bobbing, and wanting more. Kurt closes his eyes and pretends, running a hand through the young man’s curls, wishing that it were Blaine instead.

“Oh, stop,” Adam says looking unimpressed. The young man pulls off Kurt’s cock with a pop, and Adam pushes him out of the way. “If you’re going to suck a cock, you should at least do it right.” Adam goes to his knees in front of Kurt, and runs his hands up Kurt’s thighs. Kurt’s cock is wet and waiting from the other young man’s attempt. Kurt’s not sure how he feels about Adam being there, but he’s now fully hard and Adam is right there wanting him.

How long had he wanted Adam to come back, to be there wanting him? There had been a time when Kurt would have been desperate for Adam to return to him. The years passed, and time had begun to heal his wounds, but Adam’s there now, looking at him at longingly like he used to. The old part of Kurt who missed him so much gave in. Kurt nods, slowly, giving Adam permission to continue on.

“It’s all about finesse and timing,” Adam says, taking his time to lick his tongue up Kurt’s cock. “It’s about teasing, but not going too slow,” he says between licks and sucks as he moves his way down Kurt’s cock and back up again. “It’s about knowing what the body will react to.” He then sucks on the head, swirling his tongue around the tip, before taking Kurt all in. Kurt relaxes into his chair, and let’s Adam work. Adam knows exactly what he likes, it’s always been a weakness.

Adam works him, slowly at first. Kurt’s body betrays him, wanting more from Adam, and he begins to pump into Adam’s mouth, wanting to pick up speed. Adam stills his movement, allowing Kurt to fuck his mouth for a moment or two. Then, Adam places two firm hands on Kurt’s thighs, pinning him to the chair, as he frantically begins to take control again, picking up the pace. The orgasm in Kurt is beginning to build, and Adam knowing this, pulls off, then pulls Kurt’s pants lower so to mouth as Kurt’s balls. He casually uses one hand to pump Kurt’s cock. Kurt so close he won’t last much longer.

Adam draws it out as long as he know Kurt can hold on, then once again sinks his mouth over Kurt’s cock, and let’s him go, allowing Kurt to frantically fuck his mouth until his the orgasm rips through him. Adam works him through it, swallowing Kurt’s spill. Then pulls off with a delighted look on his face.

Adam licks the cum from his lips as he grins. “And that is how you properly suck a cock,” he tells the young man now disappointed that he didn’t get to finish Kurt off. Quinn rolls her eyes, entirely not impressed. Elliot’s at least amused.

Kurt is left breathless, panting, and torn about what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

As much as there are a few dozen people who are in and out of the castle every day, there are a few places in the castle that remain unused. Kurt normally stays to his own chambers, or the throne room when he’s feeling social - a cozy nest that he’s made for himself. This evening is different. He decides to wander the places less used - the great hall, the gardens, the gatehouses. Most of them remained neglected, full of dust or overgrown with weeds. As long as he’s lived there, Kurt hadn’t felt much interest in transforming any other parts of the castle into something livable but, as he came upon the chapel, something in him stirred. 

When he had first moved into the castle, the chapel had been almost nearly in ruin. The entire castle had been mutilated by long ago wars but the chapel had received the worst of it. Kurt had cleaned up the mess, cleared out all the destroyed furniture, and rebuilt the wall. When others started living with him, they began to use the wide space as a place to gather. Kurt eventually purchased a piano, and they would have great parties in the room - singing and dancing, fun and laughter. 

Kurt walks into the room, and the ghosts of that former time swirl around him. He can barely remember being that person who enjoyed those parties. He goes to the tarp-covered piano, now covered with a thick layer of dust, and rips it off. The piano - a grand piano, large and black and shiny - still stands proudly in the empty room. Kurt plunks one of the keys, shooting a trickle of sound around the room, then slides on the bench. It’s been a long time since he’s played - but there are a few things he’ll always remember. 

“Are you going to play?” Adam stands in the arch of the entrance, arms crossed over his chest, amused at seeing Kurt in front of the piano. “Do you remember all the time we spent in here?” 

Kurt begins to play a melody, that grows into a waltz that he’d learned years ago. “You spent more time in here than I did.” Kurt doesn’t look up as Adam makes his way over to the piano. 

“They were the best parties.” Adam sits on the edge of the bench, pressing his body against Kurt’s as he plays. 

“They were mostly Santana’s parties,” Kurt says, not stopping his playing. The music is sweeping him away, and he hasn’t realized how much he’s missed it. “I just lived here.” 

Adam let out a laugh. “You say as if you weren’t always the one in control.” 

Adam turns on the bench, and begins to slowly pepper kisses onto Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt does his best to continue playing, ignoring roaming lips. Adam then brings a hand between Kurt’s legs and begins to stroke Kurt’s cock as he continues his kisses. The waltz comes to an abrupt stop, and Kurt’s eyes flutter shut as he gives into the pleasure. For a moment, it’s like time hadn’t passed. They would tease each other, make each other feel good, give in to what felt best. Adam’s touch hadn’t changed, but the connection they once had felt like a faded memory. 

“I’ve been with many men since I’ve been away,” Adam says between kisses that make their way up Kurt’s neck. “None of their cocks excited me like yours.” 

Adam slides off the bench and on to his knees. He pulls Kurt around and settles between Kurt’s legs, quickly undoing his pants. Kurt leans back onto the piano, creating a few dissonant chords that echo throughout the chapel. He should tell Adam to stop. He shouldn’t go down this road again, but he keeps his eyes shut and enjoys the warmth of Adam’s mouth as it sinks over Kurt’s cock. Adam’s more aggressive today, more sure of himself as he sucks Kurt’s cock down.

The memories flood back - he and Adam together. They had been happy together once, right? He chased the feeling as Adam bobbed on his cock, all the things they used to give each other. It doesn’t take long for Kurt to spill into his mouth. It had been so long since he’s had anyone who really know him touch him, and it’s over almost as quickly as it started. 

“I shouldn’t have let you do that,” Kurt says, coming down from his orgasm. 

Adam grins as he licks Kurt clean. “Why do you deny yourself things that you enjoy?” 

Kurt grumbles as he puts himself back in his pants, and laces them up again. “I’m not denying myself anything. I just know better.” 

“Oh Kurt,” Adam stands and pulls Kurt to his feet with him. “Where is the guy who used to laugh and have fun?” Adam brings their bodies together in a dance hold and begins to move them to the rhythm of music that isn’t really there. “Do you remember how much fun we used to have together? We would dance and feast and make love until the sun came up.” Adam begins to suck on Kurt’s neck as they sway. 

Kurt remembers. He remembers vividly - being lost in Adam, and everything that he had been. How he had thought that he had gained everything he wanted in life when he had met Adam. How he had seemed perfect. Adam’s embrace is familiar, comfortable. Kurt could easily slide back into his old ways. Things could go back to the way they used to be. And yet… 

“You left me,” Kurt says, pain in his words. 

Adam stills their movement. His eyes are wide but Kurt cannot tell what he’s thinking. “I left to see the world. You decided not to come with me. You wanted to stay here, locked in your castle. I didn’t want to live that life. It’s not like the decision was easy.” 

“Wasn’t it?” Kurt asks, narrowing his eyes. “You didn’t even say goodbye. You left me sleeping, naked in our bed, not even letting me know that you didn’t plan to come back. And when I tried to reach out to you - I received no reply.” 

“Kurt,” Adam cups Kurt’s head, using his thumb to caress Kurt’s cheek, as if to smooth over the issues that lay between them. “You were happy here and I was not. I didn’t matter how we said goodbye, it was always going to hurt. But now I’m here, I am back. Because I have seen the world, and what I want most in the world is you.” 

They’re honied words, Kurt is well aware of that. But he’s not immune to them - Adam always did know how to play on his heart. 

Adam draws him in for a kiss and Kurt allows himself to fall into it. It’s been so long since he’s been kissed that Kurt can’t help himself. He lets the kiss deepen, let’s Adam’s tongue slide against his own. Maybe they can gain back what they had. Maybe there is room for second chances. 

“Well, looks like some things are back to normal,” says Quinn’s smug voice. 

Kurt breaks suddenly from Adam, almost embarrassed to be caught as Quinn and Elliot enter the room. 

“Can we help you?” Kurt gives them a little more bite than they deserve. 

“We’ve gathered the vampires together to discuss going after the Gold-Star Slayer like you asked,” Quinn says. Normally, she’d push back at Kurt’s snarkiness but she’s too delighted by Adam to do so. “But if you guys would like to do other things - we can wait.” 

“She wants to watch…” Elliot teases. 

Kurt rolls his eyes at them. 

Adam throws his head back and laughs. “Getting at Kurt’s cock is the easy part,” he reaches between them to give Kurt’s cock a squeeze. “Getting him to fuck, well that takes a little bit of work. I’m afraid there will be no show for now.” He gives Kurt’s cheek a kiss before leaving him to take Quinn’s arm. “So, do we have plans for the Slayer?” 

As Quinn goes into the plans, Elliot puts a hand up, wanting Kurt to stay with him for a moment. They wait until Quinn and Adam have turned the corner before Elliot speaks. 

“What are you doing, Kurt?” he asks. 

“I’m not doing anything,” Kurt says, turning to the piano to close the lid. “I was playing music. Things escalated a little. Nothing more.” 

Elliot tilts his head, unconvinced. “Nothing more? Kurt, I remember what you were like when he left. It wasn’t fun. You weren’t yourself for a very long time. To fall back into that so quickly--” 

“It’s fine,” Kurt says sharply, as if to convince himself as well as Elliot. “I’m in complete control.” 

Elliot takes a moment, thinking out his next words carefully. “I just don’t want you to get hurt. You know I always have your best interests at heart.” 

Kurt does. He really does. Elliot’s been his closest friend as long as he can remember, and he trusts Elliot with his life. He knows Adam’s sudden return should be taken with caution. He knows that he shouldn’t let his heart go so easily when it’s been so badly bruised before. But he can still feel the tingle of Adam’s lips on his, how it feels to be wrapped up in someone’s embrace. He has missed being held. Missed being loved. Missed the feeling of having another man’s heart tied to his. No, he’s not sure what Adam’s intentions truly are. But he can hope that things can go back to the way they used to be, right? 

“We really should focus on the Gold-Star Slayer,” Kurt says, abruptly changing the subject. “And not this silly melodrama.” 

“Kurt…” Elliot looks as though he has more to say, but wisely drops it. 

***

“You seem different today,” Blaine smiles when he enters the cell. “I don’t know what it is. Lighter?”

“Maybe I am,” Kurt says. He’s been bringing Blaine his food and books on a regular basis now instead of having Elliot or someone else. “An old friend... has returned.” Kurt’s lips curl into a smile as he thinks of Adam, and Adam’s hands as they roamed during their meeting. He wouldn’t let Adam go too far, the business with the Slayers is important. But he didn’t discourage him either, and it’s been a long time since Kurt’s felt playful. 

“Oh,” Blaine seems strangely distant. Kurt reads disappointment in his face, though he isn’t sure if it’s really there, or if Kurt’s projecting. “ Well, I’m not sure I’ve ever seen your smile. It’s lovely.” 

“You are too kind.” Kurt grins as he sets a fresh set of books down, then takes a seat next to Blaine on the bed. “I brought you more books. And I’ll be bringing up more food for you soon. We’re looking into the business with the Slayers, so I’m going to have to keep you here for a little while longer. At least until that situation has been dealt with.” 

Blaine nods, understanding. “As long as I get to see you everyday, I think I’ll be okay.” 

There’s a hitch in Kurt’s breath at the words. Blaine makes him uneasy still. Not in a bad way but in a way that he doesn’t feel as though he’s entirely in control, and he’s not sure how he feels about that. 

“I thought I heard music earlier,” Blaine says. The easy smile he retains when he speaks of music is back. “A piano maybe?” 

“Yes! We have a piano,” Kurt says. They can talk of music, a safe choice. “I used to play all the time. The castle used to be much livelier than it is today.” He takes a look around, thinking about a time when the castle didn’t seem so dark and foreboding. Hard to believe himself that the place once used to have life to it. Something’s shifted though, something’s waking it up. “We hosted parties, we sang, we danced, we…” he trails off at the words made love, as if he shouldn’t speak to Blaine of such things. 

Blaine, however, is wide-eyed and captivated. “That’s fascinating.” 

“Is it?” 

“Well - as I’m sure you know,” Blaine says, “all the stories about vampires are dark ones, full of brooding creatures who keep to the shadows. I can’t imagine vampires having a party. It makes you seem--”

“Normal?” 

“Yeah…” 

“I don’t think vampires are that different than humans,” Kurt says “True, there are some not-so-great elements that come with being a vampire. There are those of us who are not great. But most of us still retain a lot of our human elements. We still have wants and desires. We still have feelings and hearts. We’re not bad creatures. Not all of us.” 

“You’re not a bad, Kurt,” Blaine puts his head on his hand as he fondly looks to Kurt. “You didn’t kill me outright when you clearly could have. And now you’ve been to come see me nearly every day. I’d say anyone with a lesser heart wouldn’t do that.” 

A different kind of warmth begins to spread through Kurt. “Your naivete is endearing. I’ve done some not so great things.” 

“We all have,” Blaine takes his hand. It’s soft and gentle in Kurt’s own. “We’re more alike than then stories would want us to believe.” 

Kurt looks down to their laced fingers and squeezes Blaine’s hand, wanting to believe in all the goodness that Blaine seems to represent. Would Blaine still like him if he knew all the dark parts of him? Would he still be there smiling kindly if he knew of all the things Kurt has done to stay alive? Would Blaine be saying such sweet words if he knows the terror which Kurt has seen over the years? Maybe not. But he can’t break Blaine’s unwavering optimism. He can only bask in it, pretending that he could feel that way, too. 

“You know, I play the piano,” Blaine says suddenly.

“Do you?” 

“Yes,” Blaine jumps to his feet. “It was my part often. See, Cooper would--”

“Cooper?” 

“Oh, my brother,” Blaine informs quickly. He dances around a little while he tells his story, as if having too much energy to stay put. “He would be the one who always wanted the spotlight. So I had to play the piano while he sang and danced, and sometimes sang and danced on the piano. Draped himself over it in such a dramatic fashion. He was quite outlandish. But I loved the piano, so I never minded.” 

“You talk of him often,” Kurt says. “Do you miss him?” 

“Sometimes,” Blaine settles into a thoughtful pose. “I mean, he was a big part of my life for so long, it’s hard to speak of a time without him. He was difficult a lot of the time. We would get in these big arguments, sometimes it would even be during a show and the audience would think it was part of the act. But we always stuck together for the most part. We were family. We were all we had. That is, until he decided he wanted a different family.” 

“Blaine… I’m so sorry,” Kurt’s not sure what else to say. 

“Can’t really change the past, can you?” Blaine seems resigned and a little wistful at most. But if he’s that troubled over his brother, he doesn’t let on. 

“No…” Kurt shakes his head, and thinks of his own past. A memory is sparked, one that he hasn’t thought of in a long, long time. “I used to fight with my brother.” 

“You had a brother?” Blaine’s interest is piqued and he again takes a spot next to Kurt, interested in what he has to say. 

“I did,” Kurt says. He’s not sure he’s ever talked with anyone about his brother. Elliot knew of his family, his real family, but it’s been so long. He isn’t sure if he has ever spoken all of it to anyone. But Blaine’s there now - eager in his words, and Kurt feels safe. As if it’s okay to say the things he closely guards. “This was… this was a long, long time ago. Before I was turned. I had a step-brother. My mother died in childbirth, I never knew her, but my father married a widow and she had a young son, not much older than me, and so we grew up together. We were so different, he and I. We would have shouting matches loud enough that our father would often have to intervene. But I loved him. He protected me. He was so much bigger than I was, and I was often being picked on. We took care of each other.” Kurt smiles fondly at the thought.

“Do you miss him?” 

Kurt isn’t sure how to answer that. There’s a dull ache where a sharp pain used to be, a phantom of a scar he barely remembers. “I think I miss the idea of him. It’s been a long time since I felt I had any family.” 

“Oh,” Blaine’s quick to hold his hand between his palms, massaging and caressing it He is tender and gentle so to comfort. “Can I ask what happened to him?” 

“He enlisted to be a knight when he came of age,” Kurt says. “He didn’t even make it a year before he was slayed in battle.” 

“Oh, Kurt,” He can’t meet Blaine’s eyes. It’s as though Blaine’s trying to look into him, to see his soul. It is almost overwhelming. “I can’t imagine, I’m so sorry…” 

“Well, you know, long live the Byzantine Empire,” Kurt says bitterly. 

“The Byzantine Empire?” Blaine leans back in astonishment. “Oh, lord, did your brother die in the Crusades? Kurt, that would put you at--”

“Eternally twenty-three,” Kurt says turning away.

“Kurt?” Blaine’s voice is soft. “What happened to the rest of your family then?” 

Suddenly, it’s too much. He feels open and on display, as if he were standing there stark naked. Blaine’s asking too much of him and he can’t. 

“I should go,” Kurt says, ripping his hand away. 

“Kurt, wait…” 

But Kurt’s gone from the tower before he can hear anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me for a few chapters guys - this is all headed somewhere... 
> 
> This story takes place in 1896, Kurt was born in 1192. He’s 704 for all of you keeping score. I don’t think this point will ever come up directly in the story, so I’m putting it here for you all to know.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt avoids the tower for two days. Part of the reason is due to preparations to hunt down the Gold-Star Slayer. Adam has been the leader on that front, insistent that they find her and put an end to her madness. But mostly, he avoids the tower because every time he thinks of Blaine the uneasiness of that last conversation plays heavily on his mind. Kurt hadn’t thought about family in years. The only family he considers real are the vampires that live with him the castle and, even then, the ties are loose. He has been on his own for so long, he had almost forgotten what his life had been like before being a vampire. Now Blaine has so easily unearthed those feelings he had kept so buried. He doesn’t want to think of Blaine, who manages to penetrate his layers so easily. He wishes he could rid himself of the thoughts. And yet, Blaine is constantly on his mind. 

Kurt is currently in the library in his chambers, browsing the various bound selections of sheet music that he has collected over the years. The piano has come back into his life, and not just because of Adam’s eagerness to relive some of their fondest memories of being in the great hall. Kurt has returned to play it a few times over the past couple of days; the music haunting him, pulling at him, reminding him how much he loves the sheer sound of it. 

This rediscovery has brought him back to the old sheet music, covered in dust having been so long forgotten. He finds one piece in particular that makes him smile. He can’t help but think how beautiful Blaine might sound if he sings it. He pulls himself back from the thought, he’s avoiding the tower for good reason.. 

While he’s been thinking over the music, someone has come into his chambers, quiet as a mouse. 

“There are usually harsh penalties for anyone who enters without permission,” Kurt says, without looking up from the music. He doesn’t need to turn around to know that it’s Adam. “Well, it’s a good thing that I’m not just anyone,” Adam says, coming up behind Kurt. He wraps a hand around Kurt’s waist and pulls them close - close enough that he can feel Adam snugging into his ass. Adam puts his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “What is it that you’re doing?” 

“Looking at music,” Kurt says dryly. Trying hard to ignore Adam’s advances. 

“Wouldn’t you rather be doing something else?” Adam begins to lay kisses on his neck, his hands begin to roam. Kurt pulls away before they get too far. 

“I should really tend to my prisoner,” Kurt says. Suddenly, leaving to find Blaine felt like the easier option. 

“Yes, your dear prisoner that Quinn keeps mentioning,” Adam says, a hint of jealousy in his voice. “Why is he up in the tower of all places?” 

“Because he is.” 

Adam pulls him in again, giving him a kiss on the lips. Kurt’s resolve begins to crumble the longer Adam kisses him. Kurt isn’t even sure he wants him but Adam is familiar and comfortable, and he longs for a touch that he doesn’t know he’s missed. Kurt kisses back letting himself enjoy the moment. They part and Adam let’s out a victorious chuckle. “Well, you have always liked to keep your projects away from the rest of the castle.” 

“He’s not a project,” Kurt says defensively. 

“Like I wasn’t?” Adam wiggles his eyebrows and moves in for another kiss. Kurt places a hand on his chest. “He must mean something to you if you’re getting this stuffy about it. Can I meet him?” 

“No,” Kurt says sharply, startling both Adam and himself. “You should probably go back to Quinn and see if we’ve had any recruits come in.” Kurt turns on his heel to head out of the chamber. “And don’t come back in here without my permission.” 

***

When Kurt gets to the tower, he expects Blaine will be happy to see him, especially when he sees the music he has brought. What he doesn’t expect is to see Blaine curled up on his bed, pale and shivering. 

“Blaine!” Kurt drops the music and rushes into the cell, quick to be at Blaine’s side. “Are you okay?” 

“Oh, you know, it’s cold outside, so it’s cold in here,” Blaine says, trying to joke while he’s clearly not feeling well. 

Kurt hadn’t thought much about the temperature changes now that it’s late fall. He gets Blaine into a sitting position and wraps the thin blanket around him. It’s not much, but Kurt tries to rub Blaine’s arms to generate heat. “We’re going to have to move you from here.” 

Blaine gives a groan in protest. “But I like my cage,” he says, though his teeth are chattering. “I have food and water. I’ll be singing in no time.” 

“You are not a molting bird,” Kurt scolds. “I’ve kept you up here too long. I can bring you down to the lower chambers.” 

“I don’t want to be locked in the dungeon,” Blaine says, genuinely worried for the first time since he’s been brought to the tower. 

“I don’t plan to lock you in the dungeon,” Kurt says, already thinking of the servants' quarters that are located next to his wing of the castle. They’re currently used as a library for Kurt but there’s still a bed in there. And besides, keeping Blaine close by would be for the better. “There are other places we can keep you. Come on, stand up.” 

Kurt tugs him to a standing position. Blaine, unexpectedly, puts his arms around Kurt’s waist, squeezing him into a hug. “You’re warm,” he says, laying a head on his shoulder. “I didn’t expect you to be so warm.” 

Kurt is frozen for a moment, not sure what to do with Blaine hugging him, but then returns the hug. Blaine is so gentle in his touch, he’s so weak right now, there is no real concern. He places his arms around Blaine and holds him. 

“I thought I had done something to upset you,” Blaine says, soft of voice. 

“No,” Kurt replies quickly. “No, there was just business to attend to.” 

“I like when you come visit,” Blaine says. 

Kurt smiles into Blaine’s shoulder and rubs his back, not sure if he should admit that he enjoys their visits, too. 

“Well, this is an interesting development.” Adam stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He’s trying to play it cool, but the frown on his face deceives him. 

“I told you not to come up here,” Kurt snaps. Blaine, however, begins to cough violently. Kurt holds onto him tightly. 

“I wanted to see this prisoner you seem so fond of,” Adam says. He takes a few steps closer, then takes a look around the cell, a grimace on his face. “He’s been her for months now?” 

Blaine is beginning to sway, Kurt’s afraid that he’ll fall over and possibly pass out. “It’s too cold in here,” Kurt says to Adam. “We have to get him down to the servant’s quarters.” 

“You didn’t show me as much hospitality when you kept me locked in here,” Adam says, blocking the entrance. 

“You were only here for a week in the middle of the summer, Adam.” 

“Yes, and I did go straight to you chambers,” Adam grins. He’s clearly enjoying himself. 

Kurt shoots Adam a venomous look. He’d like to say something scathing but Blaine nearly collapsing on him takes his attention away. “You can either help me take him downstairs or you can get out of my way.” 

Adam breathes heavily, and for a moment looks as though he’s going to resist Kurt’s request, however he obliges, taking one of Blaine’s arms and throwing it around his shoulder. “Fine,” he grumbles as they leave the tower. 

***

“You brought him downstairs?” News, apparently, travels fast around the castle. In less than an evening, the fact that the prisoner had been brought to the guest chambers in Kurt’s wing had made its way to Quinn. “You brought a spy within listening distance.”

“He’s not a spy,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes. 

“So, he gets conveniently sick just as we’re making plans to hunt down the Gold-Star Slayer?” Quinn’s hands are on her hips. 

“It’s freezing up there,” Kurt says. “If you don’t believe me, I can lock you up there for a while.” 

“You wouldn’t…” 

“Hey,” Adam steps in between them. “I’m sure if Kurt had any doubts about the validity of the prisoner’s statements, he would have shared them already.” 

Kurt looks to Adam, surprised by the vote of confidence. 

“Maybe we should actually interrogate him,” Quinn insists. “Not whatever nonsense you claimed to have asked when he first arrived.” 

“He’s sick, he should rest,” Kurt argues. “He’s not with the Gold-Star Slayer.” 

“And you’re actually sure? Your judgment isn’t clouded by how pretty a cock he has?” Quinn pushes past the two of them. “Maybe it’s time someone else asks the questions.”

In no time, she’s down to the servants’ chambers, where Blaine has been set up. Kurt and Adam are quick on their heels to follow her, Kurt ready to pounce if she tries anything. She crashes through the doors chamber. Blaine had been fast asleep but groggily raises his head at the sound of her voice. 

“Kurt?” he asks, though doesn’t seem to be entirely with it, and isn’t sure who is there with him. 

“What do you know about the Gold-Star Slayer?” Quinn screams. 

“Quinn, back off,” Kurt says, attempting to pull her away as she gets too close to Blaine. 

“What?” Blaine tries to sit up but doesn’t quite manage. “I don’t know....”

“You were with her when you were captured,” Quinn’s voice echoes in the chamber. “What do you know?” 

Blaine tries to keep his eyes open. “I dunno anything about Rachel…” His head hits the pillow again before finishing his thought.

“See!” Quinn shrieks. “He knows her name.” 

The admission rattles Kurt a little but he tries not to show it. “Many people probably know her name.” 

“We didn’t,” Quinn bites back. “What do you know!” she yells into Blaine’s face, and shows her fangs. “Tell me, or I’ll make it hurt.” 

“Stop it,” Kurt pushes himself in between them, shielding Blaine, and showing his own fangs. “I swear, Quinn, if you dare…” 

“You know, we could use this to our advantage,” Adam says. Kurt and Quinn remain in a standoff as Adam explains. “While I trust Kurt’s judgment, if he does know anything - like maybe her full name, maybe we could use that knowledge against her. He is more beneficial to us locked in here than he is to anyone out there.” 

Kurt retreats first, looking down at Blaine fondly. He doesn’t want to believe that Blaine is a spy. He doesn’t know why Blaine let himself be captured, nor why he doesn’t seem to want to leave. But Kurt’s finding that he could not harm him if he tried. Maybe Blaine is more dangerous than he thought. 

“Adam has a good point,” he says, grateful to Adam for the support. “We should use him how we can.” 

Quinn shakes her head in disbelief. “It’s amazing to me how much men think with their cocks instead of their heads. You two want to believe him - fine. But until we have the Gold-Star Slayer’s head, I’ll be watching my step.” She waves both of them away before leaving. 

“My, she hasn’t changed, has she?” Adam says, a smile on his lips. 

“Unfortunately,” Kurt says. He sits down next to Blaine, brushing the hair off his forehead. Hopefully, he will be well soon. They need him - and Kurt feels a connection there. He doesn’t know why it’s such a strong pull, but he wants Blaine to feel better. “Thank you… for defending me.” 

“I still care about you,” Adam says. “Despite whatever you may think.” 

Kurt nods and, for a moment, Adam is that boy from all those years ago. The one who captured his attention, the one who didn’t run away. He purses his lips, unsure how he feels. 

***

Kurt is back in his chamber and paging through a medical text, when there’s a knock on the door. It’s Adam, grinning broadly. He makes it a point not to actually enter the room without permission. Kurt gives a laugh. “Fine, you can come in.” 

“How’s your prisoner?” Adam asks as he happily makes a jump over the threshold. 

“I have Elliot tending to him,” Kurt says. “He’s the better healer, and the sooner we get Blaine better, the sooner we might be able to see what else he knows. I really don’t believe he’s a spy.”

“Well, he looks like he’d be a horrible one,” Adam says. “You could probably push him over with a gust of wind. And he seems to talk entirely too much, even when ill.” 

“We all have our vices, I suppose,” Kurt says. 

“You’re very kind to him,” Adam says. He draws in close to Kurt, only this time, it’s not as aggressive. “That’s something I admire about you. I don’t think a lot of people know that you aren’t everything you portray yourself as.” 

“And what do I portray myself as?” Kurt asks. He doesn’t back away from Adam. He’s not so sure he wants to back away.

“Impenetrable,” Adam says with a smirk. “But you took care of me when I was lost in the woods.”

“I found your accent charming,” Kurt says, the memory fond. Adam had been different then. Quiet and sweet, and so unsure of himself when they had first met. A lot has changed since then - Adam being much bolder than he used to be. Adam’s lips are close to his. A heat builds around them. 

“And I found your mysterious demeanor intriguing,” Adam grins as he gives Kurt a kiss. A delicate, teasing kiss. “I remember that first night out of the tower.” 

“Do you?”

Adam begins to give him short, little kisses, daring Kurt to give him more. “I do. You treated me so well that night. So kind. I had never been fucked before. You showed me the meaning of the word.” 

Kurt’s resolve finally breaks and Kurt smashes their lips together in a heated kiss. He does remember that night, fondly even. Adam had been so timid then, allowing Kurt to take lead and show him everything. Adam is not timid now as their kiss grows frantic. Kurt cups Adam’s head, drawing him in more. It’s been a long time since he has properly fucked, his body aches for it. 

Everything begins to move at lightning pace as their bodies crash together. The kiss grows dirtier as Kurt pulls them closer to grind against Adam. It’s not long before Adam slips a hand between them, undoing Kurt’s pants to pull him out. Kurt is already quickly hardening and groans into Adam’s mouth when he begins jerking him. 

Kurt pushes Adam towards the bed, their kiss breaking only for Adam to slip out of his pants. Their bodies slam together again as they fall onto the bed. Kurt brings their hips together, sliding his cock along Adam’s, but it’s not enough. Kurt reaches for the side table for a vile of oil he keeps there, as Adam turns himself around and hoists his ass in the air. 

“Please fuck me,” Adam cries. 

Not bothering to take them off, Kurt pulls his pants down to his upper thigh. He takes a moment to lube his cock, stroking deliberately, before bringing Adam’s ass to him. He then slowly rolls his hips, working Adam open with his cock. Fuck, he’s forgotten how good this feels. He nearly loses himself in the sensation. A few more rolls of his hips before he slams into Adam. 

Adam cries out his name, continuing to take everything Kurt gives him. Kurt usually prefers taking his time but his animalistic instincts take over. It’s been so long since he’s actually fucked someone, the desire to connect is driving him. His body has been aching for more recently, and what better way to salve that need than by fucking? He and Adam bonded once over how well their bodies connected - and now, as Kurt snaps his hips frantically, they can try to reforge what they had. 

Kurt pounds into Adam, his pace unrelenting as they fuck. It builds fast, Kurt snapping his hips, driving into Adam hard, needing that release as quickly as possible. A few more thrusts and the orgasm tears through him, wave after wave of pleasure surging through and into Adam. 

Adam still hasn’t come, he fucks himself back on Kurt’s cock, jerking himself off as Kurt rides out his orgasm. A moment later, Adam is crying out his name. They both fall onto the bed panting. 

As Kurt comes to, he smiles happily, feeling relaxed and sated. Until he lifts his eyes and sees someone standing there. It’s Blaine, mouth open in awe. 

“I-I’m sorry, I thought I...” he leaves the thought unfinished as he flees the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Sex. For Kurt, sex has always been a release. A way to unwind any pent up anxiousness or stress he has. There had been a time when Kurt had devoured every chance he got to have sex - but that had been at a much younger age. As the years passed, he had begun to realize he didn’t need to put as much effort into getting off. What is the point other than to relax after the orgasm hit? He has gotten off at a satisfying rate over the years but, as he snaps his hips, fucking into Adam that morning, he realizes that he’s rusty at the actual act of sex. He had also forgotten just how good it feels. 

Adam doesn’t seem to mind. He’s on all fours, ass in the air, groaning as Kurt pounds into him, letting Kurt be in control. Kurt lets go, losing himself in the pleasure of it. He is enjoying the tight clench of Adam’s ass around his cock. Relaxing into it, however, causes his mind to wander. 

For a second, Blaine flashes through his mind; the look on his face when he caught him and Adam together. The shock on his face, which almost made him feel guilty for tending to his needs. Later - once he and Adam had cleaned up - Kurt had gone to see under the guise of checking his health. Blaine had still been deeply ill and didn’t talk with Kurt on initial visit. Over the past week, Kurt had checked on Blaine a few times. Each time Blaine had said not much of anything except the strained pleasantries given between a prisoner and their captor. The shift in dynamic left Kurt unsettled. 

However, it didn’t stop him picking things up with Adam. It’s almost as if Adam had never left, the two of them fucking as if making up for lost time. He and Adam are beginning to fall into the same routine they had before Adam had left. Kurt is comforted by the sex, the stability of someone next to him and the familiarity of another body. 

“Kurt, c’mon, fuck me,” Adam urges. 

His thoughts had slowed his rhythm. Adam begins bucking around him, needing Kurt to pick up speed. Kurt regains focus and holds onto Adam’s hips as he regains his pace.. It’s not long before he is close and lets his drive take over. Adam is groaning again, letting out obscenities, causing Kurt to slam into him, coming deep into Adam’s ass. Kurt rides out the orgasm with a few thrusts. Adam still needs to finish, so he fucks himself on Kurt’s spent cock while jerking himself off. Another moment later and Adam’s coming, screaming Kurt’s name as he does so. They collapse on the bed, catching their breath. Kurt leans in to give Adam a kiss but, unexpectedly, Adam rolls away. 

“No one knows how to work their cock quite like you do,” Adam says, sitting up and stretching. Kurt stares at his back. He feels nice, relaxed, satisfied, and yet… Why hasn’t he felt more with Adam again in his bed? Why doesn’t he feel more now? 

“Do you know if Quinn and Elliot are back from their scouting?” 

Kurt is taken aback by the abrupt change in subject. Ever since Adam had returned, other than constantly wanting on Kurt’s cock, Adam’s single fixation had been on hunting the Slayers. 

“I expect they’ll be gone another day or so,” Kurt says, coming to a sitting position. 

Adam gets off the bed and begins to dress. “I hope we hear word of them soon.” 

“What did she do to you?” Kurt asks as he puts himself back into his pants, and begins to lace them up again. 

Adam makes the same pained face every time the Gold-Star Slayer is mentioned. “They should all be slaughtered,” he says. “Are you sure your prisoner can’t give you any more information?” 

They have tried to talk more to Blaine over the past few days about what he knows - but Blaine’s barely been able to speak let alone give them any information. And Kurt doesn’t want any of them near Blaine. “I’m sure he’s said everything he knows,” Kurt says. 

“Well, then why do you keep him if he’s of no use?” 

Kurt knows exactly what Adam’s implying, and it makes his blood boil. “He will not be harmed.” 

“Of course he won’t,” Adam mutters. He then looks over his shoulder at Kurt. “For someone who has been around for so long, how are you still so weak?” 

Kurt stares at him coldly. “You can leave my chambers now.” 

Adam shakes his head with a heavy sigh. “Right, dismissed like some lowly whore.”

Kurt continues to glare as Adam grabs his shirt off the floor and exits the room. Adam’s words stung him - he’s not weak. How else could he have survived for so long? Years after Adam left, he waited for the day that they’d be together again but maybe time has changed them both. Maybe they can’t go back to having what they used to have. Maybe they’ve both changed. And despite their bodies still feeling good together, they weren’t the same people who enjoyed it the same way. 

Kurt stares up at the ceiling for a long time, thinking. 

***

Hours later, he knocks on the door to the servant’s quarters, giving Blaine a moment to know that he is coming in. Blaine is reading a book; sitting in a chair up against the window at the far end of the main room. Behind him, snow is falling against the window, white and innocent. Blaine doesn’t quite look up when Kurt enters - instead finishes the page he is on. 

“Must be thrilling, whatever the subject,” Kurt says, leaning against the wall. He can’t quite make out what Blaine is reading. 

“Not really,” Blaine says, not bothering to mark his page as he slams it shut. “Did you know Charlemagne was crowned on Christmas day?” 

“I did not.” 

“Neither did I. Your library is mostly fascinating,” Blaine says. He throws the book on a pile of others on the floor next to the chair. The servant’s quarters in which Blaine is held captive has two adjoining rooms. One is a bedroom, while the other Kurt had turned into a library of sorts. Tall bookshelves line each of the walls, except the one with the window and chair. “However, these history books are quite dull, and barely readable.” 

“I have been collecting for the past five hundred years,” Kurt says with a grin. “Not a surprise that some of them are outdated.” 

Blaine remains astonished by Kurt’s age. “You must have seen so many things.”

Kurt’s face falls a little. “Probably so.” 

Blaine sits back in his chair, remembering his place. “So, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” There is a little bit of bite in Blaine’s words that Kurt isn’t used to. 

“I wanted to check in on you,” Kurt says. “You seem to be doing better now.” 

“I’m fine,” Blaine says simply. He did not meet Kurt’s eye, nor act as though the conversation needed to be continued. Instead, Blaine leaned over the chair, shuffling the books on the floor. Kurt stood there dumbly for a moment, not sure what to say - only that he did not wish to go. Blaine had never been closed off to him and, for reasons he didn’t fully understand, this began to bother him. 

“Are you enjoying your new quarters?” Kurt asks. 

“It’s fine,” Blaine says again. The Blaine who used to jump at the chance to talk about anything didn’t seem to be there. In his place is a sullen man, who wouldn’t talk. Kurt’s frustration began to grow - though he supposes he knows what’s at the heart of Blaine’s distance - even if Kurt didn’t want to mention it. 

“Is there anything more you’d like to tell us about the Gold-Star Slayer?” Kurt says. If they’re going to remain distant, at least he can continue the interrogation. That is why he’s kept Blaine here for so long, right? To get more information from him. 

Blaine doesn’t bother to look up. “I’ve told you everything I know.” 

“You gave us her name, Rachel Berry, and that is all.”

“Well, then that’s everything,” Blaine says, slightly exasperated. He gets up from the chair and moves across the room to stare intently at some of the books. 

“Don’t lie to me anymore, Blaine,” Kurt says, coming around behind him. “I know that you know her. You mumbled her name in your sleep.” 

“I crossed paths with her,” Blaine says, his tone flat. “That’s different.” 

“If you tell me everything, I will consider letting you go,” Kurt says. It’s out of his mouth before he even considers what he’s saying. But if Blaine isn’t willing to cooperate anymore, maybe Adam’s right and it’s time to let him go, even if the thought of that makes his heart ache. 

Blaine turns, genuinely hurt by Kurt’s words. “You don’t want me here any more?” 

“I…” Kurt’s voice trails off. What does he want? Does he even know anymore? “I wish to preserve my people.” 

Blaine closes his eyes, takes a deep breath in. “She’s cunning,” he says. “I’m sure you know that. It is the truth that I know very little, I know her name because I had the misfortune of running into her party while traveling. That night you caught me, I had been traveling between cities, looking for work. Her party let me stay with them. And then…” Blaine stops, then turns to stare at Kurt darkly. “The vampires arrived. I don’t know anything about her, only that rumor has spread of her vitriol towards your people. I know that she both fears and hates you, but I do not know why. I know that her desire to find you is relentless. But that is all I know. Do with it what you will.” 

“We’re sending out a party to find her,” Kurt says. He is not surprised by Blaine’s words. “We want to track her before she can spread fear of our kind. We’ll stop her at whatever the cost.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you and your people will.” 

“Blaine…”

“You lied to me, too,” Blaine shouts in a sudden burst of anger. 

“What?” Kurt narrows his eyes, genuinely confused as to what Blaine is talking about. 

“You told me you had never been in love.” 

“I haven’t…” 

“Really?” Blaine cuts him off, pointing to the wall, the one that Kurt’s chamber is behind. “What’s the deal with you and your lover then?” 

“Adam?”

“Yes.” 

“He’s not my…” Kurt takes a heavy breath and goes to sit on the chair. Maybe he and Adam are lovers, in a way. Maybe they once were more than that. He had so much lustful attraction to Adam at one time, so much adoration for him, affection even. But, despite being with each other for so long, Kurt can’t remember a time that they had expressed love. Or at least love in the way the fairy tales suggest it. Kurt stopped believing in that kind of love a long, long time ago. 

Blaine waits, not able to meet his eye again, but wanting to hear nonetheless. He doesn’t owe Blaine an explanation - but maybe he does to himself. 

“He was a capture once as well,” Kurt says. The memories are still fond, though no longer vivid; more so a hazy dream. “Though unlike you, he was just a lost soul wandering in the woods - a little too close to the castle. It’s true I grew fond of him. We spent many years together in this castle. However, he felt too confined for a life at the castle. He wanted to see the world, he said. And one day he was gone. And life continued on. Not much of a story.” 

“And yet he returns so easily to your bed,” Blaine says viciously. 

“Don’t confuse sex with love, Blaine,” Kurt snaps. 

“Don’t believe you’re not worth loving, Kurt.” 

The comment stuns Kurt, so much so that he’s left speechless for a good long minute. 

Before he’s able to respond, Adam enters the room with a smug look on his face. “Kurt, Elliot and Quinn have returned.” 

“I have to go…” He says, thankful for once of the interruption, and flees the room. 

***

“According to our sources, she’s in a village a few leagues from here,” Elliot says. They have convened in the throne room, surrounded by a good dozen other vampires. Kurt sits on his throne as Elliot tells of what they know. 

“Did you find her?” Kurt asks. The sooner they deal with the Gold-Star Slayer, the easier he’ll rest. 

“No,” Quinn replies. “However, she’s leaving a trail of bodies behind her. Dead vampires have been found in the surrounding area, and we’ve heard whispers that her party has a home base in the village. I recommend we gather everyone that we can and make an attack on her.” 

“If we spend a few days gathering everyone we know, we could take her out,” Elliot adds. “She doesn’t know that we’d be coming for her.” 

Kurt looks to Adam, who has been quiet this entire time. “What do you think?” Kurt asks. “You’ve been desperate to take her down lately.” 

“It would be a massacre,” Adam says, stroking his jaw. “She will be prepared for any kind of an assault. However, I think the sacrifice would be necessary if it means we destroy her.” 

“We should do this,” Quinn says, coming to Kurt’s side, holding onto his arm. “When are we going to get another chance? You have no idea how many of the dead we came across. She just doesn’t kill her victims, she destroys them. And she won’t stop. You know that she won’t stop.” 

“I think it’s time,” Elliot says. Elliot’s never been one to hunt the Slayers, being even more passive than Kurt most of the time. But even he seems ready to jump into the fight. 

“Of course it’s time,” Adam says. “We could have prevented these deaths ages ago. And you know she’ll be at your doorstep if we don’t do anything. We should not remain idle any longer.” 

Kurt takes a deep breath. He’s lived as long as he has because he hasn’t gone searching for those who wanted him dead, because he’s avoided the conflict. But the Gold-Star Slayer has made it her mission to come after him. He won’t let any more of his people suffer at her hands. “Alright, we should plan our attack,” Kurt says. “Elliot, gather as many of our kind as you know. Quinn prepare what weaponry we have, we should not go in unarmed.” 

“Finally,” Quinn says in relief. Even Elliot grins, eager to move forward on this. 

Adam waits until Quinn and Elliot leave to speak again. “While I’m all about this Vampire-Slayer war you’re about to start, I think you and I need to leave tonight.” 

“What?” Kurt’s astounded by his proposition. 

“We know where she is, Kurt,” Adam says. “If we bring a whole army of vampires to that village, they’ll be able to see it coming. It’s just after dusk. If we leave now, we’ll be able to find her under the cloak of darkness. Let stealth be our strategy. She won’t expect just the two of us. And you know if we take her down, the rest of her company will fall apart.” 

“We shouldn’t underestimate her,” Kurt says, shifting in his throne with unease. “We’re not assassins, Adam. We would get caught.” 

“Kurt, you’re the oldest vampire that I know,” Adam says, coming in close to run his hand along Kurt’s cheek. “If there’s one of us who can take her out, it would be you. We need to go, and we need to go now. If for nothing else, to see what we’re up against. We shouldn’t be going in blind.” 

Kurt is still hesitant. Adam, sensing this, gives Kurt a kiss on the lips. However Kurt isn’t comforted. There’s something about Adam’s eagerness that makes all of it feel off. 

“Kurt, please,” Adam says, his eyes pleading. “The sooner we get rid of her, the sooner you and I can go back to the way things used to be. We can finally enjoy a life together that I know now I shouldn’t have left.” Adam takes his hand, and gives it a squeeze. “Let’s go, Kurt.” 

“Okay…” 

***

Kurt heads to his chambers to retrieve his cloak and arm himself with a dagger. Perhaps along the way, he can convince Adam that they don’t need to be killing the Gold-Star Slayer tonight but they can get a sense of what they’re going up against. He is sure wherever she is staying will be strongly guarded and, as long as they stay hidden, they should be fine. 

As Kurt leaves his chambers, he is stopped by the sound of music coming from the servants’ quarters. It is Blaine’s sweet voice, and Kurt can’t help but listen for just a moment. Adam’s out getting the horses ready, and Kurt knows they should hurry, but he can’t bring himself to leave without seeing Blaine again. 

Kurt enters the servants’ quarters. Blaine has his back turned to him, facing the window, singing a song about the snow. Amused, Kurt waits and listens. Blaine unaware of Kurt’s presence until he finishes. 

“Oh,” Blaine says, as he turns and sees Kurt there. “You startled me.” 

“Your singing,” Kurt says looking down at his feet. “It’s always beautiful. I enjoy listening.” 

A smile comes to Blaine’s lips. “Do you sing, Kurt? Perhaps you could join me some time.” 

Kurt pauses, looking off into the distance. Maybe in another life, he would have accepted Blaine’s offer. “I came to tell you I’m leaving. And there’s a possibility I may not be coming back.” 

“What? Why?” There’s almost a fearful look in Blaine’s eyes. 

“We know where the Gold-Star Slayer is,” Kurt explains. “Adam and I… we’re going to put an end to her.” 

“Just the two of you?” Blaine asks. Kurt nods to Blaine’s disbelief. “Kurt, you can’t do that - it would be suicide!” 

“We’ll be fine, Blaine,” Kurt’s assuring himself as much as Blaine. 

“What about the rest of your company? Surely they’re going with you.” 

“They don’t know,” Kurt says. “The fewer accompanying us, the fewer get hurt.” 

“Kurt, that’s insane,” Blaine grabs onto Kurt’s hand, as wanting to pull him back so that he would stay. “You can’t go alone to face her.” 

“I’ll be okay…” 

“Kurt?” 

“Yes?”

There’s a heaviness in the air -- a pregnant pause as Blaine stares him deeply in the eyes, wanting to say something he can’t quite get out. It’s as though he can see through Kurt’s facade, see that there is a very real possibility that he shouldn’t do this. But Kurt has to help his people, and the element of surprise is in their favor. They may not have another chance. Still… Blaine’s dark eyes make him not want to go. 

“I am in no position to be asking favors but…” Blaine starts softly. He clasps Kurt’s hand between his own. “End her life if you must. But please don’t hurt those around her. There are good men, who are just scared, in her company. They don’t deserve to die.”

Kurt nods, finding it harder to tear himself away. “Okay.”

“Also, Kurt…” Blaine draws him in so that they’re close, the heat from Blaine’s body nearly touching Kurt. “Please be careful.” 

Kurt turns to leave, but Blaine suddenly pulls him back, and in a second, Blaine’s lips crash onto his in a kiss. Kurt melts just a little as he opens up into the kiss, Blaine’s lips smooth as silk as they slide against his. Kurt cups Blaine’s cheek, wanting more, and allowing the kiss to heat up until he’s almost overwhelmed by it. He breaks away from Blaine, knowing that if he doesn’t, he’ll lose control. 

He’s never felt so breathless. 

“I’ll leave your door unlocked,” Kurt says, his head against Blaine’s. Blaine is clinging onto his hand, not wanting him to go, but if he doesn’t leave now, he’ll lose his nerve. Or worse, let Blaine take him over completely. “If I’m not back by morning, flee the castle.” 

“Kurt, wait… Kurt!” 

Kurt tears himself away and doesn’t look back as he flees the quarters. He’ll see Blaine again, he promises himself. He refuses to believe this is goodbye.

***

The snow is falling hard when they leave, which makes traveling difficult but will aid in their mission. Kurt and Adam waste no time heading out on their horses. The village is along the main road but they stick to the security of the woods.

Kurt can still feel the tingle of Blaine on his lips, the warmth of his body close to his, the sweet sound of his voice. Kurt doesn’t know what he’ll say to Blaine upon his return. He feels so many different, conflicting things. But the most driving one is that they finish their mission so that Kurt can return to Blaine, if for nothing else than to understand this connection he feels for him. 

Adam is silent as they ride. If there’s something on his mind, he doesn’t share it. 

A few hours later, they stop at a stream to let their animals have a drink. In the distance, there see a farmhouse. Normally this time of night everyone would be asleep but the house is lively with people. Even through the woods, the sounds of laughter and merriment carry. It’s nice to know, even as the wind blows bitterly outside, that someone somewhere is having a good time. 

“We shouldn’t linger, they may notice us,” Kurt says, nodding to the farmhouse. 

“I’m sure they won’t,” Adam says. He looks to the house, as if disgusted. “They are enjoying their celebration too much. Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll have our own celebration soon enough.” Adam reaches for Kurt’s hand, and squeezes it, a little too tightly. 

Kurt pulls away, keeping his eyes fixed on the house. “What if we’re being too rash? Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this so unexpectedly.” 

Adam frowns. “Unexpectedly is the only way we should be doing this.” 

Adam moves closer, backing Kurt into his horse. For the first time, Kurt feels like this is a mistake. There’s something in Adam’s eyes he’s never noticed before. Something sinister. “We should have at least brought Elliot or Quinn. We should go back.” 

“No, Kurt, we can’t. We’re almost there,” Adam says.

“Why do you need this so badly?” Kurt asks, hoping he could talk to Adam. 

Adam is panicking now but why Kurt can’t tell. “Because I do,” he says sharpley. “She has to pay.” 

“She will, Adam,” Kurt assures him, trying to reason with him. Kurt doesn’t understand what is going on. Adam has never behaved this way before. “We need to go back.” 

“No,” Adam says as he moves in closer. Kurt is now trapped between the two horses, Adam in front of him, the river behind. “I can’t let you.” 

“What?” Kurt takes a step backwards, he can swim the river if he has to. 

But Adam is too quick. He brings out a white cloth from his pocket. Before Kurt knows what’s happening, Adam has lunged on him, bringing the cloth over his face. The last thing he hears is Adam repeatedly saying that he is sorry before he passes out.


	9. Chapter 9

Bright, white sunlight streams down on their naked bodies. Kurt is hazy, but he can make out Blaine’s form next to him on the bed. They’re cuddled close together, Blaine’s legs entangled with his. Blaine’s finger softly traces up Kurt’s bare arm, over his shoulder, and then down, down, down until his hand has gently grasped onto his cock. He gives a playful stroke before bringing his hand up to cup Kurt’s cheek. 

“Time to get up, Kurt,” his voice is distant, barely audible, an echo of an unclear memory. Blaine leans in to kiss his forehead, his nose, his lips. “Get up, Kurt. You need to get up.” 

His eyelids are heavy, he’s drowsy still, finding it hard to stir. 

“Kurt, you have to get up,” Blaine’s voice is sharper as it floats further away from him. Kurt reaches to Blaine’s hand but Blaine seems to fly away. The bed, the room, the sunlight, everything flies away until he’s in complete darkness. “Get up.” Blaine’s voice faintly repeats - until it sounds like his own. 

“WAKE UP, YOU FUCKING MONSTER!” There’s a sharp pain to his cheek as he slowly comes to. His hands are tied behind his back, his legs are bound, and he’s on the wooden floor of a room he doesn’t recognize. There’s a large, angry man he doesn’t know standing over him. The man slaps him across the cheek again, the sting of which lingers. “I told you to wake up.” 

“Dave, stop that.” It’s Adam’s voice. Kurt can’t see him but he knows Adam’s somewhere in the room. “You’ll give him a concussion, which is the opposite of waking him up.” 

“I don’t fucking care,” Dave says. He backhands Kurt again, this time splitting his lip. The blood trickles hot and sticky into his mouth. “If I had my way, I’d kill all of you fucking monsters.” 

“Well, luckily for the rest of us, you’re not in charge.” Adam comes into view. Kurt’s head is throbbing, but he tries hard to focus on Adam. “Are you okay?” 

The heat of anger spreads through Kurt like a wildfire. “What did you do?” Kurt says in a raspy voice. “Where did you bring me?” 

Adam frowns, not being able to meet his eye. “Kurt, I’m so sorry.” Adam’s voice is trembling. “It was the only way.” 

“The only way for what?” Kurt tries to move but finds his bindings are too tight. 

“Stop talking, monster.” Dave kicks him in the stomach. Kurt let’s out an anguished cry as the pain spreads throughout his body. He begins to struggle with the bindings, now motivated to be let free. He doesn’t know who this guy is, but he’s going to learn who Kurt is very quickly. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Adam warns. “If he gets free, you’ve just upset a very powerful vampire, and that wouldn’t be very good, now would it?” 

“The only reason I’m not sending a stake through your fucking monster heart right now is because Miss Berry wants you alive,” Dave says, the hatred drips from his words. 

“Why. Am I. Here?” Kurt manages through gasping breaths. 

“I had to,” Adam says, he drops to his knees so to face Kurt. “I’m so sorry Kurt, I’ve never wanted to hurt you, but I had to.” 

“You’re bringing me to her, aren’t you?” Kurt’s heart would be breaking if he weren’t so angry. “Why?” 

“It was the only way, I’m so sorry,” Adam says. He’s sincere in his apology, bringing a hand to his shoulder. Kurt doesn’t care and rips his shoulder away. “I didn’t want to, you have to believe that.” 

“WHY?!” Kurt’s scream echoes throughout the empty room. 

“Because she has the man that I love!” Adam’s response strikes harder than Dave’s hand. “And she said she’d kill him if I didn’t bring you to her.” 

Kurt deflates further into the floor. His world is spinning apart, and he’s not sure he has the strength to fight it. 

“Why isn’t she here yet?” Adam stands, getting into Dave’s face. 

“She’s got things to do,” Dave says with a menacing grin. “And I don’t take orders from fucking monsters, so back off. She’ll be here when she’s here.” 

Dave gives another kick into Kurt, and again he cries out in pain. 

“If you keep doing that, he’ll kill you if he gets free,” Adam says, a pitying look on his face. 

“I’d like to see him try.” 

Kurt, again, struggles to get free - but no matter how hard he tries, he can’t seem to loosen the bonds. He’d really like to attack Dave, show him the meaning of real pain. But Adam’s betrayal is heavy on his heart. Maybe he should just let the Gold-Star Slayer have him. He’s lived long enough. What else is there? 

The hours slowly drone on and on. Days maybe. Time seems endless. Kurt remains lying on the floor, making no effort to move. His captors ignore him, whispering between each other. Kurt can tell he is in an old, single room house that’s been stripped of its furniture, with the exception of a single table and chair. The table has a wide candle, its wick flickering bright in the darkness. The windows are all boarded up, he has no idea what time of day it is. Eventually, Adam leaves... To escape the daylight maybe? But Dave stays and sits in a tiny chair, the only piece of furniture in the house. Dave stares at him and watches and watches, a dark glare on his face, as if waiting for Kurt to make any kind of move. 

Kurt waits, and waits, and waits. Surely, Dave must feel tired at some point. But Dave never closes his eyes. He never seems drowsy at all. There’s something off about Dave, surely he couldn’t be… 

Kurt begins to move again. Adam must have bound the rope, only another vampire could have tied him up so securely. He doesn’t want to think of Adam, to think that all the time they had spent together meant nothing. All of it had been a set up, a trap put Kurt in a corner. He doesn’t want to think about the fact that he had just begun to start trusting again, and it didn’t matter. Kurt had known better. The only one he can ever really trust is himself. 

Dave notices his movement and rises from his chair. “I thought I told you not to move.” 

As Dave comes in closer, Kurt can see his arm and the two wounds near his wrist. 

“You are one of us,” Kurt gets himself into a sitting position, nearly laughing at the irony. 

“I’m no fucking monster,” Dave snarls, smaking him across the face. 

“You haven’t fully turned yet, have you?” Kurt asks shaking his head in disgust. 

“I said shut up,” Dave goes in to punch him. But Kurt, no longer feeling as drugged as earlier, is able to dodge. “Some fucking bitch we were hunting bit me.” Dave continues to swing at Kurt but he stumbles over himself, making it easy for Kurt to scoot across the floor. “She got away, but if I find her again, I’ll fucking kill her.” 

“You’re physiology is changing, isn’t it?” Kurt says. It’s fruitless, trying to reason with the real monster in the room. But Kurt tries. “You can probably feel the strength building, it’s a powerful change. However, the next few days will be agony for you.”

“I don’t feel anything, monster,” Dave takes another swing. Kurt is able to push out his legs in front of him, kicking out to hit at Dave’s knees. Dave stumbles a little, falling to his knees. “I ain’t no fucking monster like you.” 

“Doesn’t look like you’ll have much of a choice,” Kurt says. If Dave hadn’t been actively trying to hurt him, he might have felt some sympathy. “I didn’t have much of a choice either.” 

For a second, Dave pauses to consider. “What?” 

Before Kurt can get another word out, someone crashes into Dave, causing him to tumble completely to the floor. At first, Kurt thinks it’s Adam - but it can’t be Adam, it’s someone else. The room is dark, it takes Kurt a moment to register what he’s seeing. 

It’s Blaine. 

Blaine? Is this another dream? 

He doesn’t know how it’s possible, but warmth swarms in Kurt’s chest. Blaine has come for him. It is Blaine, who is now pounding on Dave. Dave’s shrieking his head off, though most likely for dramatic effect. 

“Blaine, be careful,” Kurt says. He’s now coming out of his drugged state, his strength returning to finally loosen the binding on his wrists. “He’s a vampire, too.” 

Blaine looks up at Kurt and, for half a moment, their eyes meet. Even in the darkness, Kurt can see Blaine’s eyes. Suddenly, they are connected. Kurt can feel Blaine’s worry and concern so clearly. But it’s broken in almost an instant as Dave arises, throwing Blaine to the ground, and pounding on his head. 

“No!” Kurt screams and, at last, he has enough strength to break his bindings. As soon as he’s free, he lunges at Dave and begins to struggle with him. “If you’ve hurt him, I will kill you.” 

“You won’t be killing anyone,” comes another voice. Adam has returned. When Kurt looks up, he sees that he is holding Blaine, with a small dagger to Blaine’s neck. “You are going to come with us, Kurt. Or I will kill him.” 

“Don’t do it, Kurt,” Blaine cries. “Free yourself.” 

But Kurt only falls defeated onto the floor. 

“That’s what I thought,” Adam says. “Dave, pick him up. We’re leaving. There are a couple of carriages outside. You can ride with this one - we’ll call it security to keep Kurt in line.” Adam pushes Blaine over to Dave, who grabs him by the shoulders. Blaine struggles a bit but Dave pins his arms. 

“I’ll break your neck if you try anything,” Dave says, dragging Blaine out of the house. 

“Get up,” Adam says, pulling at Kurt. “You’re coming with me. As soon as I get what I want from Miss Berry, I’ll let him go. Until then, you’re going to behave.” 

Kurt shoots Adam a dark glare and follows him outside. 

***

They are sitting in the back of a carriage, silently, as it moves down the road. The only sound comes from the wail of the frigid wind outside. Adam has laced his wrists with a silver chain that burns into his skin. It’s not fully necessary, Kurt will comply as long as Blaine’s life is in danger but, after the struggle in the house, Kurt understands that Adam is taking no chances. 

Adam refuses to look at him. What does Adam feel - guilt? Worry? Adam has closed him off, so Kurt can’t quite tell. Kurt feels ashamed at how stupid he’s been. 

“Why did you lie to me?” Kurt asks quietly. 

Adam scoffs at the question, his jaw clenched. 

“Why didn’t you just ask me for help in the first place?” Kurt raises his voice. He wants answers to his questions. 

“Would you have actually done anything?” Adam’s tone is dark. “If I had walked up to that castle and said - ‘Kurt, my dear ex-lover, let me bring you to your arch-enemy in exchange for the man I love’, would you have done that?” 

“I may have…” 

“You would not,” Adam bites at him. “You would have sat in that castle as you always do, ignoring the world going on around you as you always have. Not giving a damn about anyone else.” 

Kurt’s anger rises quickly but Adam’s words have the sting of truth to them. “So, that was your plan. You’d just seduce me until you got what you needed from me?” 

“Seduce… fuck you, Kurt,” Adam says bitterly. “You always think with your cock first, and your heart never. How else would I be able to get your attention?” 

“So, your return meant nothing then?” Kurt asks. The emotion is swelling up now. How could he have been so blind to see what had been really going on? Of course, Adam would have never really returned to him. He had been foolish to ever think that. “All this time, I thought that you really cared. I thought that we had something.” 

“You think what we had is love, Kurt?” Adam turns to him now in utter disbelief. “I wanted to. I really wanted that storybook romance that the world speaks of. And I tried. I tried so hard to be everything you wanted me to be. But in the end, I could never measure up. You loved your books, your music, even your clothes more than me. Why do you think I left? There was always something more important in your life.”

“You broke my heart when you left,” Kurt argues. “You can believe what you want, but you have no idea how hard it hurt when you left.” 

“I didn’t have your heart then, Kurt,” Adam says softly. “And I most certainly don’t have it now. Yes, I’ve seen how you look at him, how could anyone not notice? You look at him with more tenderness than you’ve ever shown me. Do you not even know yourself?” 

Kurt thinks of Blaine, riding in that other carriage with Dave. How it burns him, the mere idea that anything could happen to him. He doesn’t know what he feels, or why, or how. But he can also feel the sweet taste of Blaine’s lips on his own. Hear the kindness in his voice. See the beauty of his soul. And he doesn’t even know if he can trust it. He doesn’t seem to know anything anymore. 

“So, what is this - revenge?” Kurt asks. “For everything that I supposedly did to you?” 

“No, Kurt,” Adam stares at him, perplexed. “This is for love. After all these years, I’ve found someone who truly loves me the way I deserve to be loved. It’s a shame you can’t say the same.” 

They fall back into an uneasy silence. Kurt isn’t sure what to say, he loathes to admit the truth in Adam’s word. He isn’t sure how to defend himself, so he doesn’t. 

The carriage travels on quietly, the air heavy with tension. Kurt is not sure how he’ll get out of this - not sure if he wants to be free from the Gold-Star Slayer’s grasp. But then he thinks to Blaine, riding in the second carriage behind him. Blaine, who came to him, who tried to save him. Kurt will try, if for no other reason than to let Blaine live. 

The carriage comes to a stop. Adam has a look of concern on his face. “We shouldn’t be there yet,” he calls out to the driver. “She said she wanted us to come to the city - what’s going on?” 

There’s a yelp, followed by a thud, and a whinny of a horse. 

Adam moves to leave the carriage when the door swings open and a swift kick of a foot knocks Adam back. A long, silver sword reaches towards his neck. At first, Kurt thinks this is it - this is her, finally coming to claim them both. But as a woman immerges into the carriage, it’s definitely not the Gold-Star Slayer. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, really?” 

“Santana?” 

Santana stood there, dressed in red leather, her dark hair tied high and swinging behind her. “I knew the Slayers were bringing someone to them. Couldn’t imagine in a thousand years that it’d be two of you.” 

“Just one of us,” Adam says, as he leaps at Santana. She’s caught off guard, and they both stumble out of the carriage and onto the ground. The sword drops to the ground with a clatter and Adam is able to grab at it before Santana does. “Only you would be walking around with a sword made of pure silver.” 

“Well, you know what they say,” Santana says, picking herself up. “Keep your friends close…” 

Santana makes a kick at Adam’s hand, but he’s too quick and slices the sword at her, catching her leg. She lets out a scream. “I never fucking liked you, did I?” 

Adam gives her a smug smile. “No.” 

Kurt comes out of the carriage to see Santana try again for her sword - but Adam continues to dodge and hold her off. He notices that the driver of the carriage had been knocked out and is slumped down in his seat. Santana’s work, of course. “He’s working for the Gold-Star Slayer, now,” Kurt says. 

“Of course he is,” Santana says, as she sends another kick Adam’s way. “I see his fighting skills have improved, too.” 

“You’ve been through what I have, and I’d say you’d learn a thing or two,” Adam says. 

The second carriage has caught up to them. The driver takes one look at the scene and dives into the woods, fleeing without a word. Meanwhile, Dave is out of the carriage in no time, dragging a bound Blaine with him. 

“The bitch that bit me!” Dave cries out. 

“Oh, if it isn’t the fucking slob who thought he could mess with me,” Santana says, almost delighted. “Enjoying your transformation yet?” 

“I’m going to kill you, you bitch.” Dave lunges at Santana but she far too quick for him. She twirls around him, almost like a dancer. She kicks at his knees, causing him to fall, then puts him in a choke hold. He screams and yells obscenities as Santana laughs at him. 

“I’d let him go if I were you,” Adam says. He has stepped over to Blaine and has the sword aimed at his throat. 

“You’re not giving me a reason,” Santana says, squeezing Dave’s neck tighter. 

“Santana, stop!” Kurt yells. He pulls her off of Dave. Dave scrambles to his feet wanting to get at her again, but Santana squarely punches him in the nose and breaks it with a loud crack. Dave scatters backwards and falls on his ass. 

“What do you mean stop?” She calls to Kurt. “I’m having so much fun.” She punches Dave in the face again and he falls to the ground with a thud. 

“He means, he’s actually found someone on this Earth he might actually care about.” Adam’s managed to grab hold of Blaine. As much as Blaine is struggling to get free, Adam keeps him tightly in his grasp, holding the sword up to his neck. Kurt can see the sword has dug into Blaine’s neck, a sliver of blood appearing where the cut has started. 

Kurt is so angry he’s shaking. “Don’t you dare,” Kurt warns. 

“Or what? Are you going to stop me?” Adam snaps. He points the sword at Santana. “We’re all going to take a trip to Miss Berry, and after I have what I want, she can do with the three of you what she wants.” 

“Let him go,” Kurt says, he’s almost pleading now. “I’ll go with you to the Gold-Star Slayer. Just don’t hurt him.” 

“Listen to you beg,” Adam taunts. “The greatest vampire the world has ever known, bargaining over the life of a human. You really are so pathetic. I am grateful that you could never give me what I wanted. Because now I can see that you were never worth it.” 

“Don’t do this,” Kurt says. He’s not sure what he’ll do if Adam hurts Blaine. He’s unhinged now, anger fully taken over. “I did care, once. But if you do this…” 

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to feel pain?” Adam scolds. “Real pain, the fear that you might lose something so dear to you. I have, Kurt. I have, and you have no idea…” 

Adam takes the sword and plunges it into Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine lets out a horrifying scream as he falls to his knees in anguish. In an instant, Kurt’s resolve breaks and he’s lightening speed to Adam. He puts the silver chains of his bonds around Adam’s neck and pulls. As much as the pain of the silver sears through Kurt’s hands he does not stop. Adam’s neck begins to burn and he screams wildly as smoke omits from the wound Kurt is inflicting. Adam thrashes wildly as Kurt chokes him. He is blinded by rage and doesn’t let up until Adam slumps to the ground, unconscious. The sword drops as well, falling to the ground with a clang.. 

Kurt then hurries over to Blaine, whose hand is covering his shoulder as he looks at Kurt in shock. He is bleeding from his wound, the blood settling into the snow on the ground. Kurt cradles Blaine in his arms, then tears at his shirt to take it off and uses it to stop the bleeding. “You’ll be okay,” Kurt says, unevenness in his voice. “I promise you’ll be okay.” There are tears running down Blaine’s cheeks as Blaine clings onto him.

“Did you kill him?” Santana asks as she comes towards them. She picks up the sword and pokes at Adam’s body with it. 

“No,” Kurt looks over to examine Adam’s unconscious body and the ripe burn across his neck. He thinks he should feel sadness for him, but all he feels is hollow. “But he’ll need a long time to recover from that. That is if the Gold-Star Slayer lets him live.”

Santana shakes her head as she stares at Kurt. “What the fuck has happened to you?” 

“I don’t know anymore,” Kurt answers, looking down to Blaine. Not only is the blood of the wound not stopping but Blaine is shivering. He’s not immune to the frigid temperatures, Kurt realizes. “We have to get him back to my castle. I won’t let him die.” 

Santana is stunned. “Why, Kurt Hummel. Did you fall for a human? Well, well, well. Ironic.” 

“Are you going to help me or not?” Kurt snaps at her. 

“It’s probably in my interest not to be here when the Slayers realize what’s happened,” Santana says. “Besides, it will be dawn soon.” She goes over to Dave, who’s cowering on the ground, and puts the sword to his cheek. He cries out in pain. “Listen, ass, you can tell that witch of a Slayer that if she wants a war, she better prepared for one, because we’re not going down without a fight.” She swipes the blade across Dave’s cheek, creating a burn that will probably scar. 

“Santana, let’s go,” Kurt cries. He has picked up Blaine in his arms and is carrying him over to the second carriage. “Can you drive one of these things?” 

“Hell yes,” Santana says with a laugh as she jumps up to the driver’s seat. 

As the carriage drives off, Kurt holds Blaine tightly in his arms, as if hoping that sheer will itself will keep Blaine safe. In the distance, he sees Adam’s body lying in the snow, moving farther and farther away. Another part of his past being discarded. Kurt grabs onto Blaine’s hand and puts it to his lips. His future, he hopes, won’t be as bleak.


	10. Chapter 10

“Where are we?” Kurt asks. 

Santana has brought them to an old, secluded country house. It’s three stories high, with peaks as pointy as Santana’s personality. The windows are boarded up, making it look dark and foreboding, like no one has lived there for years. 

“My summer home,” she answers, though Kurt isn’t sure if she’s serious or not. “We should get inside, the sun is approaching.” 

Kurt carries Blaine inside, holding him tenderly against his chest. Blaine’s fallen asleep but at least he is still conscious. The wound in his shoulder has stopped bleeding, though Kurt will need to tend to it. Not having fed in a while, the wound is tempting for Kurt, but the pull to keep Blaine safe holds him back. There’s a cellar and, thankfully, a bed down there that Kurt can lay Blaine down in. 

“I don’t suppose you would have water and bandages, would you?” Kurt asks Santana. 

“Of course I do,” Santana says, to his surprise. “I used to use this place as a ward during wartimes. Managed to feed quite a lot while playing nurse.” 

“This place makes more sense now,” Kurt says. “I wondered where you went during those long stretches from the castle.” 

“Well, I could hardly call your stuffy, old castle a home,” Santana lets out a laugh. “You’ve always been such a stick in the mud, never letting me have fun.” 

“Santana, go get the bandages,” Kurt snaps. “Now!” 

Santana lets out a grunt in protest, but does leave. “Fine.”

She is back rather quickly with a bucket of water and a few wraps for Blaine’s shoulder. Kurt wastes no time tearing the collar of Blaine’s shirt to get at the shoulder. It’s bloodied, but the wound looks worse than it actually is. Kurt carefully cleans around it, gently using the cloth on Blaine’s skin. Ideally, he’d have stitched the wound, but Santana doesn’t have any thread. Plenty of needles, though, she’s quick to note. He does the best he can with what little he has. He’s not sure how much Blaine can feel, but he’s as careful as he can be. He won’t do anything that harms him, he can’t. He won’t even take the blood excess blood for himself. 

Blaine finally wakes as Kurt places the last strip of bandage over his shoulder. 

“Kurt?” he asks. He’s still drowsy, and confused as to what’s going on. He tries to sit up, but winces in pain as he does so. Kurt gently pushes him to lie back down. 

“You’re going to be okay,” Kurt assures him. He lays a hand on Blaine’s wounded shoulder, using his thumb to caress it. “You’ll just need to take it easy.” 

Blaine looks up at him with a bit of wonder in the haziness. “You saved me,” he says, his voice slow and wispy. He brings his own hand to Kurt’s and manages to squeeze it. “Thank you.” 

No, you saved me… Kurt doesn’t say it. Blaine is already out again. Instead, Kurt tenderly brushes a hair off Blaine’s forehead. 

“Well, if this isn’t sickeningly sentimental,” Santana says, watching over the scene with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“I didn’t ask you to bring me here, Santana,” Kurt snarls, turning to face her. 

“It wasn’t a judgment,” Santana says, acting as if she were offended. “Okay, maybe a little. Anyway, I brought you here to be safe.” 

“I’m safe in my own castle.” 

“Right now, maybe not,” Santana says firmly. The actual concern in her voice is unnerving. “It won’t be long before that bastard I turned into a vamp gets back to the Slayers. Your castle will probably be swarming with them in the next few days.” 

“There are still others at my castle,” Kurt says. He thinks of Elliot, of Quinn, of all those others who’ve relied on him. And now he’s not there to protect them. “They need to be warned.” 

“Oh, Quinn?” Santana raises her eyebrow in amusement. “She’ll be fine - but if you’re worried that much, I can go to them as soon as I can. You should stay here for a while, lay low. No one will be looking for you here. Besides, it’ll give your human boyfriend some time to heal.” 

“What’s in it for you, Santana?” He is wary of her, especially in the wake of what happened with Adam, but he has known her long enough to know when she is scheming - and there is nothing but truthfulness and genuine concern coming from her. 

“Nothing,” Santana says with a light shrug. “Other than the grim satisfaction I’ll get when I take those fucking Slayers down.” She comes up to rub his arm. “Besides, as much as I find you the most boring vampire on the planet, I still consider you my family. All of you are.” 

He softens his guard. It is not often Santana shows actual kindness. “I’d appreciate it,” Kurt says quietly. “They’re my family, too.” 

Santana looks past him over to where Blaine is sleeping. She grins, delighted. “So, you really care about this one?”

The question sits heavy on his heart. But he knows the answer even if it worries him. Santana doesn’t even need to ask, she knows, too. Kurt nods slightly. “I do,” he says. Admitting it spreads some warmth in his chest. He looks over to see that Blaine’s sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling slowly. He is beautiful, even in his sleep. Kurt doesn’t like how much he cares, but he can no longer hide that he does. 

“It’s not easy, you know, loving a human,” Santana says, not taking her eyes off Blaine. “They are so difficult… and fragile.”

“Is that why you left yours?” Kurt asks, curious for the story Santana isn’t telling. “Or is she hiding somewhere here, too?” 

“I didn’t leave her,” Santana snipes at Kurt. “She left me.”

“What?” 

“Not willingly, Kurt,” Santana replies. She looks off to the distance, a rare bit of sadness crossing her face. “Time. Apparently, you seem to have lost all sense of it. How long do you think I’ve been away? Long enough to have a lifetime with her - but unlike me, she grew old. She’s been gone for the last three years.” 

Kurt’s face falls. “Oh, Santana, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think…” 

“Do you know what I’ve been doing the past three years?” 

“I can only imagine.” 

Santana pauses for a moment, as if to think over what she’d really like to say. “I’ve been hunting those Slayers. Not because I want revenge, not because they stop at nothing to hunt us, not even for the fun of it - not anymore. I hunt because I keep hoping that one of these days, I’ll lose. That they’ll get me in the end, and finally, maybe, I’ll be able to return to her.” 

Kurt is shocked by her openness. Her fiery demeanor and passion for living has always been how he's known her. She feels almost like a different person saying these words. “Santana, that’s…” 

“So, I am going to go warn your people for you. Do you think Quinn’s missed me?” The old Santana, mischievous Santana, returns but Kurt knows now that it might only be a facade covering the fact that there is more to her than she lets on. 

“Meanwhile, take care of your human. And if I can give you one piece of advice - maybe try getting your ass off that privileged porcelain perch you’ve cemented your entire personality around over the last half millenia, and actually let that organ in your chest do something for once.” She pokes him squarely in the chest. “You may have died once, but you’re not actually dead. You know, you and I have lived roughly the same amount of years, but I didn’t understand what happiness was until I was with her. So, if this one can actually stand our sour looks and unfortunate choice in wardrobe, try moving out of your comfort zone. You may find you like it.” 

“Profound as always, Santana.”

“Well, I try.”

Santana gives him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek, before backing away. He can’t believe that he’s actually grateful that they had crossed paths again -- and hopes she is able to make it back to the castle before it’s too late. In the meantime, Kurt sits on the edge of the bed, watching Blaine sleep, and lets out a heavy sigh. 

***

That evening, Kurt scours the country house looking for garments for him and Blaine. He doesn’t expect to find any clothing for men in a place owned by Santana but there ends up being a small chest in one of the bedrooms that has plenty of old clothes in it. He finds a few loose shirts and a couple pairs of trousers, far too simple for his usual taste but they’ll have to do. He also grabs a couple of blankets. The house is chilly and, while Kurt is fine, he remembers Blaine’s suffering in the tower. He lays the clothes on the bed and covers Blaine with one of the blankets, hoping some color will return to his cheeks. 

Blaine sleeps on. 

There is an old well outside. Unfortunately, it’s covered with snow and most likely iced over. The snow itself will have to do, so Kurt takes a pitcher of it inside so that it can melt. He places the pitcher, along with a glass, on the bedside table. 

Blaine sleeps on. 

Fire is a little harder. He manages to cut down a few of the surrounding trees and chop them up. The wood isn’t fully dry, and he tries for hours to get a spark, but soon the old boiler and the fireplace are alight with flame. It’ll take a while for the air to warm but it’s better than nothing. 

Blaine sleeps on. 

Kurt goes out to hunt; not for humans but for deer. He drinks the blood - it’s not satisfying, but it’s all he has right now. He refuses to leave the radius of the house. He brings one back, and manages to cut them up for a simple stew. As he cooks, he thinks about how nice it is to be away from the troubles of the castle, how the new routine is refreshing, how there’s a small part nagging at him that he doesn’t have to go back if he doesn’t want to. He stirs the stew and thinks and thinks and thinks. 

Still, Blaine sleeps on. 

***

Kurt is sitting by the fire, watching the golden flames dance around in the fireplace. He feels tired, weakened by the lack of blood. He should go out and hunt but he refuses to leave Blaine alone. So he rests in the chair, sitting and thinking, and hoping that Santana has reached his castle alright. 

He hears footsteps, and turns to see Blaine slowly making his way towards him. He is a bit groggy - but smiles - and Kurt is relieved to see him moving. 

“Kurt?” Blaine asks, he comes to the edge of the chair and leans against it. 

“How are you feeling?” Kurt stands, moving in to examine Blaine’s wound. No sign of infection - good. 

“Sore,” Blaine says. He brings his hand up to Kurt’s on his shoulder, and gives it a squeeze. 

“You’re alive, that’s what’s important.” 

“You took care of me?” Blaine’s looking deeply into his eyes. There is kindness there, gratefulness, admiration… 

Kurt isn’t able to handle the intensity of Blaine’s gaze and turns away. “Your wound wasn’t fatal, Blaine. It was nothing.” 

“Yes, but I would have froze to death.” 

“True.” 

Blaine backs away and turns towards the window. The wind is blowing against the boards, a piercing sound, suggesting a chill. “Where is the woman who was with us?” 

“Santana?” Kurt asks. She would be fine in the snow, but would she be fine upon arrival to the castle? “She’s gone back to warn my people. I fear the Gold-Star Slayer will be marching upon my castle soon.”

“I hope they’re okay,” Blaine says kindly. “They helped me find you.” 

“What?” 

Blaine gives a shrug as he comes back towards Kurt. “Not so much the woman, but the other. Elliot. After you left, I waited until morning. When you did not return, I left my chambers and sought them out. I told them that you had left. They wanted to come with me, but it was daylight, so I left alone. They told me where to go. Elliot, in particular, seemed willing to trust me. I had no trouble finding the village, but it took me hours to find where they had you. I knocked on the doors of nearly everyone in that village.” 

“You’re lucky. They could have killed you.” Kurt shakes his head. Oh Blaine, you do not know what you’re getting yourself into, he thinks. 

“But they didn’t,” Blaine says, adamantly, as if he’s able to read Kurt’s mind. “I didn’t trust Adam. It always felt as though he was up to something, I needed to find you, to make sure…” 

“I was fine, Blaine,” Kurt insists, a little too sharply. But they both know that isn’t true. Kurt would have been taken to the Gold-Star Slayer if Blaine hadn’t tried to help. 

Blaine tilts his head and frowns. “You don’t have to be alone all the time, Kurt.” 

He reaches for Kurt’s hand again and, upon seeing the burns from the silver chain, gasps a little. He brings Kurt’s palm closer to him and traces a finger along one of the burns. 

“You’ve spent all this time taking care of me,” Blaine says, “but who has been taking care of you?” 

“I’m fine, really,” Kurt says, pulling his hand away from Blaine. “It’s just another scar.” 

“Oh, Kurt…” Blaine looks to the fire. Kurt senses frustration but what Blaine’s thinking, he can’t quite tell. 

Kurt lets the conversation die. There are other things to worry about. Getting Blaine fed, keeping the fire warm, how long they should stay in the house, whether he should hunt for blood, all prey on his mind. But for the moment, the two of them remain watching the fire, both thinking many things that they do not say.

***

Days pass and Blaine bounces back from his wound in no time. He is up and around, cheerfully helping Kurt maintain the house. Meanwhile, Kurt’s growing weaker. He doesn’t say anything to Blaine, but he can feel it. His movement has slowed, his mind becomes more infatuated with blood. He hunts as many animals as he can, draining them dry before bringing them back to Blaine for his stews, but it’s not enough. Thankfully, Blaine is the best distraction he could have. He chatters away much about plays, adventures he’s had, and people he’s met. If Blaine notices something is off, he doesn’t say it. 

The days go by easily despite Kurt’s growing agony. 

Blaine is bringing life to the house, exploring all the rooms, uncovering all the furniture. There isn’t much to find, Santana obviously didn’t use the house much, but Blaine’s curiosity is infectious and they discover the house together. Kurt can’t be upstairs during the day, so Blaine covers the windows with the thick drapes and puts up candles, creating light in the house wherever he can. Kurt watches him, amused at how Blaine’s first instinct is to make the house as livable as possible. 

One evening, they’re both in the living room, Blaine tending to the fire as Kurt rests in his chair. Movement isn’t easy as he fights off the starvation he’s feeling. If Blaine notices, he doesn’t say, opting instead to sing himself a song that Kurt doesn’t know. 

“What is that song?” Kurt asks. 

Blaine’s eyes are wide with delight and humor. “I don’t remember the title, but it’s a lively tale about a man falling in love with a red-district woman. They used to sing at the dance halls my brother and I used to attend.” 

“Dance halls?” 

“Yes.” Blaine laughs at Kurt’s confusion. “I suppose you don’t really get out much, do you.” He pulls at Kurt’s hand, bringing him to his feet. Then draws him close. “Haven’t you ever gone dancing?” 

“We used to have parties at the castle,” Kurt admits. “But we didn’t really dance.” 

“Oh, well, you haven’t tried anything until you’ve done the waltz,” Blaine says, then holding onto Kurt tightly, begins to dance them around the room. 

It’s fun and engaging, and Kurt enjoys Blaine’s body so close. But it’s hard to move now and he becomes dizzy quickly, eventually stumbling over himself. Feeling faint, he goes to the ground. Blaine is quick to be there with him.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asks, unsure of what to do. 

“It’s nothing.” Kurt tries to wave it off. 

“It can’t be nothing,” Blaine says, with nothing but concern in his eyes. “You haven’t been yourself for days.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“You’re not.” 

“I just… need to feed,” Kurt finally admits. 

“Here, please, take my blood.” Blaine rolls up his sleeve and presents it to Kurt. 

It’s tempting -- and Kurt would be lying if he hadn’t thought about it. But it’s Blaine. He couldn’t. He shouldn’t. “Blaine, no, I won’t do that. I can’t take your blood.” 

“I won’t let you suffer,” Blaine says. “I’m fine now, my wound has closed. Take as much as you can without turning me.” 

“Blaine, I…” 

“Just take it, Kurt. Please…” 

Kurt finally gives in, taking Blaine’s arm with a jolt, and bites into his wrist. Blaine lets out a tiny cry but doesn’t try to pull away. The blood is instantly revitalizing, and Kurt sucks down greedily, feeling his energy spike. But as Kurt begins to regain his strength, Blaine crumples into the floor, the color draining from his face. Kurt pulls off, knowing that if he held on much longer it would turn Blaine, and he couldn’t do that. 

“Thank you,” Kurt says, licking around the bite-marks on Blaine’s wrists, before putting his hand over it to stop the bleeding. “Thank you.” 

Blaine sits up and serges in to kiss Kurt. Kurt is startled by the unexpectedness of it but - being in such a euphoric state having freshly eaten - he kisses Blaine back. It’s heavy and heated but Kurt knows better, and pulls reluctantly away. 

“Blaine, we can’t…” 

“I want this,” Blaine’s voice is low and husky but his pale face betrays him. 

“I know, but you’re weak from loss of blood,” Kurt insists, putting his own desires at bay for Blaine’s wellbeing. “You need to rest first.” 

Blaine slumps to the floor, nearly passing out. “Okay…” 

Kurt lifts Blaine in his arms and carries him to the bedroom, lying him gently on the bed. Blaine reaches out for him, pulling on his shirt, bringing him down so Blaine can kiss him again. Kurt indulges, just a little, but Blaine’s still a bit hazy and breaks the kiss before it can continue. 

“Come sleep with me,” Blaine says, patting the bed beside him. 

“I don’t sleep, Blaine,” Kurt says with a chuckle. 

“Lie with me then. I feel better with you near me.” 

Kurt hesitates only for a moment, then gets on the bed beside Blaine. Blaine turns on his side and Kurt scoots up behind him. Blaine reaches behind him for Kurt’s hand, bringing it around his torso, holding onto it. Kurt settles in, admiring the beauty of Blaine’s profile. 

“You saved my life,” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s ear. “Why?” 

Blaine turns in Kurt’s embrace, and stares at him wonderingly. “Don’t you know?” He takes a finger and traces Kurt’s cheek, and then over his lips, then moves in to kiss those lips. Kurt allows himself a smile as fatigue finally over takes Blaine. 

As Blaine closes his eyes, falling into a quick sleep, Kurt watches carefully. He is falling for this human - this beautiful, wonderful human that would have sacrificed himself for him. Kurt is astounded by everything Blaine is, and it scares him how much these feelings are growing for Blaine. He has lived his entire afterlife keeping his distance from attachments. And yet, somehow, Blaine has managed to hold on. 

What a strange creature he is, this human. He gazes over Blaine, taking him all in. As uneasy as he feels with these new emotions, he is glad Blaine’s there with him.

***

Later, they’re in the main living room. Blaine is standing by the window, peering through drapes, careful not to let any light in as he watches the snow fall. “It doesn’t stop coming,” he says with a delighted grim. Blaine closes the drapes, but still stares mesmerized as he thinks. 

“I suppose we might be here for a while,” Kurt says, coming up behind him. 

Blaine unexpectedly leans back into Kurt’s arms. The level of trust Blaine shows takes Kurt off guard for a moment but then he wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist. Blaine nuzzles back into him. “I think we have everything we need here,” he says. “The world can stay out there. I’ve got what I need right here.” 

Blaine turns in Kurt’s arms and cups Kurt’s cheek to draw him into a kiss. Kurt is reluctant at first. This isn’t some parting or hurried kiss, it’s not a kiss of desperation. It’s slow and deliberate, and Kurt knows full well that the kiss will lead somewhere if he lets it. But he’s tired of resisting, of holding his feelings for Blaine at bay. Blaine coaxes his mouth open, slides his tongue against Kurt’s. Kurt decides to give in, deepening the kiss. 

He has never felt like this with any other lover, not with Adam, not with anyone. Blaine’s warmth spreads through him as they continue to kiss, Kurt letting himself be devoured by it. The kiss grows hungrier, messier as they let themselves fall into it. Kurt’s hands slide up Blaine’s back, as Blaine runs his fingers through Kurt’s hair. Kurt brings Blaine in close, to feel him everywhere. They kiss and kiss and kiss… 

Kurt breaks it off first, breathless and panting. He stares deeply into Blaine’s dark eyes. “Are you sure you want this?” 

Blaine steals another, quick kiss. “I’m sure I want you.” Their lips crash together for another searing kiss. 

“We should take this to the bedroom then,” Kurt says between kisses. He reaches down to Blaine’s hand, and guides him backwards through the house towards the bedroom, the two of them never breaking contact as they go. 

They make it to the bedroom, standing at the edge of the bed. Kurt goes to undress but Blaine stops him. “Let me,” Blaine says, moving to unbutton Kurt’s shirt. 

Kurt is a little stunned as Blaine’s nimble hands work the buttons. No one has ever asked to do that before. Most men opt for his cock first, but Blaine makes him feel special and cared for as he’s undressed. Kurt let’s Blaine take over as the shirt is discarded on the floor. Blaine then runs his hands over Kurt’s chest, his shoulders, his stomach, taking a moment to explore. Kurt shivers at Blaine’s touch. 

Kurt draws Blaine in for another kiss, breaking only for a moment to work Blaine’s shirt up and off. Blaine leads them onto the bed, guiding Kurt onto his back, hovering over Kurt as they continue to kiss. He spreads Kurt’s legs so he can get between them, putting the weight of himself on Kurt and aligning their hips so they can rock together. 

Kurt has never been one to give up control during sex but he let’s Blaine take the lead, the same way Blaine did earlier as they danced. As they kiss and rock, Kurt feels like he’s coming completely apart under Blaine’s touch and, as scary as that is, it is wonderful as well. He wants Blaine so much that he feels it everywhere. 

Before their rhythm picks up too much speed, Blaine breaks off Kurt’s lips and settles to kiss along Kurt’s jaw, his neck, his chest, down, down, down. Kurt’s eyes flutter shut and he just enjoys it, all the sucks and nips lighting his skin on fire as Blaine kisses his skin everywhere. 

Blaine then slides down further, and begins to mouth at Kurt’s cloth covered cock. Kurt’s already straining against the fabric. He is desperate for more friction, desperate to have Blaine’s mouth on him everywhere. 

“Do you know how much I’ve fantasized about your cock in my mouth?” Blaine asks as he sits up and locks eyes with Kurt, as if to ask for permission. 

Kurt nods and Blaine begins to undo his pants, torturously slow. Kurt’s cock is soon free, hard and ready to be touched - but Blaine takes a moment to remove Kurt’s pants entirely. Kurt is bare and open, his legs spread wide for Blaine to do as he wishes. Kurt has never felt so exposed and on display. He finds that he likes it, at least when Blaine looks at him as if he were a thirsty man who has found water. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Blaine says, sliding his hands up and down Kurt’s thighs. 

“Please, suck me,” Kurt says softly. 

Blaine’s mouth is quickly on Kurt’s cock, wasting no time to suck all of him down. Kurt let’s out a groan as Blaine begins to bob his head, slow at first, then picks up speed. Blaine knows how to work his mouth, sucking greedily at Kurt’s cock. Blaine takes a moment and pulls off, using his hand to give it a few strokes. Then he sucks on the tip, using his tongue to swirl around the head, before sinking down again. Blaine’s free hand begins to knead on Kurt’s balls, causing him to buck up into his mouth. 

Kurt’s quickly coming undone as Blaine continues. With all the men Kurt has ever shared his cock with, none of them compare to being in Blaine’s mouth. He almost wishes he could stay like that forever, his cock snug in Blaine’s silky mouth. However, he wants so much more from Blaine… 

“Wait,” Kurt cries. He’s close, but he does not want to come this way. He wants to feel Blaine, too. “Wait…” 

Blaine pulls off and Kurt drags him up so they can kiss again. Kurt can taste himself on Blaine’s lips. He moans into Blaine’s mouth. They continue to kiss as Kurt works on Blaine’s trousers, the two of them pausing so Blaine can step out of his trousers, leaving them forgotten on the floor. Blaine’s cock is hard and thick and Kurt can’t help himself to quickly grab at it. Blaine shudders under Kurt’s touch, bracing himself on his hands as Kurt works at him from below. 

Kurt slides his hands up Blaine’s torso, delighting in the touch of Blaine’s bare skin against his, and cups Blaine’s cheeks to bring him in for a kiss. He wraps his legs around Blaine's waist, bringing their hips together. They continue to kiss and grind, their cocks sliding deliciously against each other in an endless cycle of electric pleasure. The warmth of Blaine against him spreads throughout. Kurt can only hold on, letting his body do what feels so good. 

Eventually, it’s all too much and Kurt has to come. Blaine sturdies himself as Kurt begins to frantically fuck up against him. Blaine reaches between them and palms around Kurt’s cock, giving him something to fuck in to. It is not long before Kurt is screaming out his orgasm into Blaine’s hand. Blaine’s coated hand is then quickly on himself, tugging until he is coming as well, spilling all over Kurt. Blaine collapses onto Kurt as they both breathe heavily. 

Kurt strokes through Blaine’s hair as Blaine rests on his chest. That had been good, so good. Kurt feels relaxed and sated and maybe even happy for the first time in, well… 

“Thank you… for that,” Kurt says quickly. 

Blaine lifts his head, a curious look on his face, then gives Kurt’s chest a long kiss, before settling in against him. 

***

Later, as Blaine rests, Kurt is back by the fire, humming to himself as he thinks of Blaine’s lips. The song is simple, a silly little love song from his childhood. But he can’t help but smile. For the first time in who knows how long, he feels young again.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt shudders an orgasm into Blaine’s hand. They are face to face on the bed, Kurt’s eyes are closed but his mouth open. Blaine works his cock through it, a few pumps to bring him down, while Kurt lets out a guttural moan. Kurt moves in to kiss Blaine, a tender kiss on the lips, before working his way down Blaine’s neck. Blaine shivers and moans at the sensation. Blaine’s already come, his spent cock softens near Kurt’s thigh. Kurt just wants to taste Blaine. It’s like he can’t get enough of him.

A day has passed and most of the time has been spent in this bed, exploring each other’s bodies. Cocks in hands and in mouths, reveling in an endless amount of pleasure. Kurt has never felt so satisfied, and yet he can’t seem to get enough of Blaine.

Blaine reaches behind him to the table beside the bed for the cloth they’ve been using to clean the spill. He takes a moment to clean them up, careful to be gentle with the damp cloth. Kurt nuzzles against Blaine’s neck, taking comfort in Blaine’s soft touches.

“Kurt?” Blaine asks as he returns the cloth back to the table.

“Yeah?”

“Can we… talk a moment?” Blaine’s voice is hesitant and unsure.

Kurt wrinkles his brow and brings a hand to cup Blaine’s cheek. “What would you like to talk about?”

“I would like to know more about you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, as much as I’ve been enjoying this…” Blaine reaches down to caress Kurt’s cock. “We’ve barely talked, and there’s so much I’d like to know.”

“You’d like to know about me?” Kurt tilts his head in consideration.

“You must have lived a most remarkable life,” Blaine says, sincere curiosity in his eyes. “I would like to know, as much as you’re willing to give.”

Kurt rolls back on the bed and stares up to the ceiling, attempting to think of things he has long forgotten. No one has ever cared enough to ask about his life, and much of it he would have rather kept to himself. But Blaine is beginning to be so open about himself —he makes Kurt want to tell him everything.

“Okay…”

***

**Holy Roman Empire (Germany) 1208**

I was born in Germany, back when the lands you know of as Germany were part of the Holy Roman Empire. I’d like to tell you I was of nobility, royalty even, but that wasn’t so. My father made carriages and tended to horses. We lived in a small village and I had very little knowledge of how vast the world was while growing up. My real mother had passed away long before I understood who she was, and my father married a widow with a child. We didn’t have much but we were a happy family.

I don’t remember much of my childhood, let alone my human life. The memories are vague and hazy; I remember them as if they belonged to someone else. My father was a kind man, good with his hands and gentle. I don’t remember what he looks like anymore, but I can still hear the laughter of his voice. And how when the other children of the village picked on me for being small, he’d always come to my aid, pick me up and sooth my wounds.

Around my sixteenth year, my brother went off to crusade. We weren’t especially close, fighting as brothers do, but I did love him. He was my protector as much as my father was. Also especially handsome. He had many ladies vying for his eye but he did not marry before going off to fight. Of course, he never came back. My mother, she wept and wept for him, the gentle soul that she was. I spent a long time thinking that maybe someday he’d walk around a corner and be there but, in those days, none of the young boys came back.

I was spared, thankfully, from the same fate. For one, my father was renowned enough in the village that I was to take over his work. I was also small and somewhat sickly, and deemed unworthy of going into battle. At the time, I felt ashamed of this. But I know now that there is no shame for not wanting to fight.

I remember my sixteenth year more clearly than most of that early time. Not only was it when my brother left, but it was when my father tried to marry me off. He knew another family with a young woman not yet married off. They were eager for her to marry, she was nearly eighteen and not yet married, which was unheard of at the time. My father and I screamed at each other because I refused to marry a woman. I did not want a wife. I did not want anyone, I thought.

You see, that summer something interesting happened. Coming through our village was a group of traveling Italians. Or at least they said they were Italian. They may have been something else, it was hard to say and I was too young to know better. They were a traveling troupe, entertainers, a nomadic tribe bound not to the laws of the land but their own. They put on little plays, Greek and Roman comedies and tragedies, and we would all gather around to see the spectacle. I would often linger afterwards, watching the troupe in their costumes. What a romantic life it seemed to be, I thought. I was too young to know what hardships they probably had -- forced to move from place to place, not having somewhere to call home. No, I was still amazed that they weren’t bound to the life I was destined to be chained to.

There was a boy, too, about my age. Funny, I have long forgotten his name -- but I do remember his dark curls and his exceptionally expressive eyes. Much like yours. I sat and watched him especially when the troupe held their plays. And once, afterwards, I struck the nerve to say hello.

During the week they were in my village, we spent a lot of time together. I ignored my chores and ran away to find him, day after day. When they weren’t performing, the boy and I would talk and laugh. We even bathed once in the river together. At the end of the week, I asked if I could join him and his troupe. He said he would not take me from a family who needed me. I was so angry that I could not go, but I could not fight him on his word. I wonder, all these years later, if he was trying to save me from his nomadic life, or if maybe he wasn’t as invested. It’s hard to say.

But the night before he left, we hid away near the river. And under the shade of darkness, we laid together. He kissed me and made my cock spill and, for a long time, that was the best night of my life. It was then I knew I would never marry a woman, though it was a secret I kept to myself.

***

“What happened to him?” Blaine asks, deeply curious. “The boy?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know,” Kurt answers. It’s hard to believe there had been a time when an attractive boy was just a burgeoning idea, especially when one as beautiful as Blaine lay naked beside him, but Kurt smiles at the memory. “I suppose he lived the rest of his life and passed away.”

Blaine seemed unhappy with the answer. “I’ll bet he did care for you,” he says, assured of the thought. “But society and all. It frowns upon men together.”

“It does now,” Kurt replies. “Not as much then as you might think.”

Blaine’s whole perspective seems to shift. “Huh. Well, in any case, I thought they might have been vampires, from the way you spoke of it. I thought he’s the one who bit you.”

Kurt shakes his head, sadly. “No. The boy with the troupe was a happy memory. Becoming a vampire, unfortunately, was not.”

***

**Florence, Italy 1215**

Deciding not to marry was a rift between my father and I. He wanted his legacy to be passed on, much like most fathers do. It just wouldn’t be in the cards for him. My mother died of illness a few years later and my father never really recovered. I took care of him and, in the last year of his life, we did reconcile a little but I still felt the bitterness of disappointment. Around my twentieth year, his heart gave out, and he passed away. I do still miss him.

I took over tending to horses and making carts to honor my father. I hated the job but became resigned to the fact that that was my lot in life. It’s not like people had big dreams back in that day, not like they do now. However, fate would intervene. In my twenty-third year, a nasty storm tore through the countryside and a single bolt of lightning struck my home causing a fire. I was not able to put it out and by the time morning came, despite me getting out alive, I had lost everything.

Life was hard for a long while after that. Despite having a few extended relations in the village who offered to take me in (many of them under the provision that I would marry one of their daughters), I decided to leave my small village and head somewhere new. At first I was excited by the prospect. A whole world for me to see and no obligations to hold me back. Where would I go?

South. To Italy. Sometimes I’d catch rides with travelers in exchange for various services. It turned out my skill in repairing wagons and tending to horses came in handy while traveling. I was always hungry and sometimes would have to beg for food in the small villages that would pass me by. Still, after a very hard month, I managed to make it all the way to Florence.

Florence wasn’t at its Renaissance heyday yet, but it was still vast and bustling, and the largest city I had ever been to at that point. It was there, in the first few weeks, that a man named Sebastian took notice of me and offered me a job at a bathhouse. Oh, don’t scrunch your nose at me, I made plenty of money during my time there. We had mostly wealthy patrons, whose cocks were as fat as their wallets, and only ever requested for my pretty mouth. And as long as I attended to their needs properly, I was paid decently. It was easy work and I learned how much I enjoyed having a cock in my mouth, though it was rarely a mutually benefitiary exchange.

But mostly, I had coin in my pocket and plenty of free time, so I used it to get myself an education. I taught myself how to read Italian and Latin and bits and pieces of the other Romance languages. I went to museums and libraries and attended shows at the theater, though usually in the very back where I could barely see the actors. I had a mostly decent life, I felt. And while I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do long term, I was enjoying my time.

Of course, things can never stay good forever. Sebastian was a crooked man, with more enemies than I was aware of at the time. You see, I just showed up, serviced the men I was offered, and went about my life. But Sebastian had tried to get into politics, and ran a gambling ring, and caught himself up with a lot of shady people, and many of them wanted him dead. So, it was just my luck that the day his enemies decided to seek their revenge, I happened to be working.

It was a massacre. Sebastian, of course, managed to scramble out the back and was never heard of again, coward that he was. But the rest of us, we were at the mercy of his enemies, and they spared none of us. I was beaten within an inch of my life, cut and tormented, and grilled endlessly for answers about Sebastian - for which I had none. And I would have bled to death on the floor of that bathhouse, my sad little life coming to an end if it hadn’t been for the vampires.

That much blood being spilt brought them out of the shadows. There was a coven led by a vampire named Arthur, who often would make his way to scenes of great tragedy, and the vampires would feed off the dying. Grotesque, I know, but Arthur often told me it was better than feeding on the living, who often didn’t have a choice in the matter.

I was found by a couple of vampires named Michael and Christina. Those weren’t their real names -- they were from the far East, but Arthur had given them Christian names, and they were the names I came to know them by. They gave me a choice. They asked if I wanted to die or if I wanted to live, though the living meant I would become a vampire. And being in such pain when asked, and wanting desperately to hold on, I chose what I felt was the lesser of two evils. They turned me into a vampire that night.

***

“Would you choose differently today?” Blaine asks. He has been very absorbed in Kurt’s story, the question takes Kurt out of the telling.

Kurt leans back to think. He has never been posed with such a question and isn’t quite sure how to respond. “For a long time, I’ve felt my vampirism a curse. I resented it, and there were times throughout my life I wish I had died that day. And there are things I miss -- the warmth of sunlight on my skin for example. But, no, I would not choose differently today. I suppose I have enjoyed my life, and I think…” He pauses, unsure if he’d like to say out loud his deepest of thoughts. “There have been a few benefits of living this long. And you don’t know what you’re waiting for until you find it.”

Blaine smiles and cups Kurt’s cheek. “I’m glad you decided to live.” He draws Kurt in for a kiss. “You did more in your first twenty-three years than I have in the same amount of time. I can’t imagine everything you’ve must have seen in your life.”

“I guess I have, haven’t I…”

***

**Paris, France 1383**

I spent a good, long time with Arthur and his coven. It wasn’t the happiest of times. We were nomadic, mostly, staying close to Arthur’s motto of spare the living, fed from the dead. It worked, mostly. But I resented my new lot in life. The anger consumed me for a long time and, while I did as Arthur said and followed from one place to the next, I hated him. I hated all vampires. And mostly, I hated myself and what I had become.

There were many that were happy to be vampires, many that sought us out, and begged us to be turned. I never turned anyone during that time, not wanting anyone to go through the agony that I had endured. Athur always gave people choices. It is something I’ve adopted of myself, I never turn unless asked. I would never take that choice away.

Anyway, my years spent with Arthur were dark, celebate, and nomadic, though I suppose it’s for the better. Anger can be consuming. Had I been fully on my own, I may have become much darker a being than I suppose I am today. I suppose I owe Arthur that.

Arthur was an old vampire, very old. I never did get his age, but he said he remembered the times of Christ and before. Others in the coven, such as Michael and Christina, were relatively newer by comparison and, as such all things, nothing lasts forever. Being bound together, Michael and Christina wanted to travel back east, having been away for so long. Arthur had no desire to do so, and so a rift began in our little family.

Eventually, we all decided to go our own ways. I don’t know what happened to Arthur. Some say he made his way to the New World. Others say he finally wasted away to a vampire’s true death - when you are so weary of living, you decide to take your own life. It’s hard to say. When vampires don’t want to be found, they are very good at hiding.

I ended up traveling with Michael and Christina to the far east - and there I learned of many cultures that I would have never even known about in my life as a human. As much as I appreciated the opportunity, I decided that it wasn’t for me. Michael and Christina were always kind, though, and over the years I’ve journeyed back east to visit them. They have quite the establishment in South Asia. They remain a safe haven for any vampires that happen to stumble across there.

Meanwhile, I came back to Europe and went straight to the biggest city of the time -- Paris. If I thought Florence had been big, I knew nothing. Paris sprawled. Everything was lively and changing, the world was alive in Paris. And I found, what I thought at the time, my home.

It was by chance that I met a vampire named Isabelle. She lived alone in a mansion but she enjoyed my company enough to let me stay with her. She was quite old at the time, perhaps older than Arthur, though her memory of earlier times was mostly gone. She let me stay for free as long as I helped her hunt. I would bring fresh blood to her as payment for my stay. In turn, she taught me much about culture. She taught me to sew and how to make my own clothes. She taught me French and English and how to act properly among ‘civilized’ peoples. Not that I wanted or needed to be civilized, but it helped when traveling about or in just avoiding unwanted confrontations.

She rarely left her mansion but I was free to come and go as I please, and I did so. There were plenty of vampire covens in Paris, most of whom I was merely acquainted with. While I had no desire to ever be part of a huge pack again, it was helpful to know the various groups. Mostly, though, now that I had settled into a fairly well-off life, a lust settled over me. I desired cock as much as I desired blood, and in Paris there was plenty of both.

It was much different than the bathhouse. I was not a whore to other men, instead they submitted to me. There is something very powerful in making men weak in your palm, and I pleasured it greatly. That was the true drive of my lust. How many men would bow to my cock? I guess I understand now, why wars have prevailed across humankind. With power comes ego,and, in the height of my days, I took any man I could get just to satisfy my own ego. I am glad you did not know me then, for I wasn’t the vampire I am today.

***

Kurt stops his story to study Blaine’s reaction. Blaine’s brow continued to wrinkle and, Kurt thought perhaps it was too much. Maybe Blaine would recoil. He is such an innocent soul. Kurt feels almost guilty taking so much from him already.

But Blaine quietly reaches down Kurt’s side and around to his soft cock, slowly sliding a finger up and down it. “I suppose I’m no match for many of those men, or vampires,” he says quietly. “Though I’m no less grateful that you’ve chosen to lie with me.”

Kurt relaxes into Blaine’s touch. “Blaine, I’ve never felt with another man what I feel with you,” he admits, though it’s hard for him to do so. “I have been with many, many men in my long life. But your feelings come from the heart and mine stopped working a very long time ago. I’ve forgotten what it feels like. In some ways, this is as new to me as it is you.”

Blaine brightens at the thought. “Really?”

“I would not be here with you now if I didn’t feel that way.”

Blaine hums a little to himself in delight, as he strokes Kurt’s stirring cock a little. “You know, I’ve never been to Paris. It must be such a lovely city. I would love for you to take me someday, if you desire.”

Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine’s forehead. “You would love Paris…”

***

**Constantinople, Turkey 1547**

For a while, Paris was perfect. Being a vampire allowed me to evade the responsibilities of regular humankind. I owed fealty to no one but myself. It was very freeing.

I traveled quite a bit during that time. I made a few trips out east to see Michael and Christina. I traveled to Egypt and India and into the far norths of Europe. I did spend some time in Spain, though I never did make it to the New World, perhaps some day I will go. My home base was always Paris. Paris, where I would spend evenings having great discussions about philosophy and art with Isabelle. Paris, where there was always an eager cock to feed my needs. Paris, where I called my home. It was Paris where I would call my home to this day if fate, again, had not blown me in another direction.

It’s funny, now that I think of it, just as I’m settled and accepting of my life, some wind comes along and sets a new course. Perhaps one should never become fully settled in life.

Anyway, Isabelle rarely left her mansion, as I had said, but sometime in the mid-16th century, Isabelle much desired to travel to her homelands in the then-Egyptian Empire. I have never been a spiritual being, even before my life as a vampire. But even after all those years as a vampire Isabelle was and I have to wonder if she knew it would be her last trip. I didn’t know that part of the world well but she knew it as if she had gone a hundred times. What her mission was when getting there was her own. I was too busy looking to feed, and maybe looking for new ways to engage my cock, to notice. It is one of the few regrets I have now, not fully understanding her or what her final trek had been about. She was one of the few people in my life that I had the honor of calling a friend.

On the way back, we stopped in Constantinople. I had never been and she insisted I see it at least once in my life. It was quite a city, even then, so drenched in a deep history of culture. We could have stayed for years and never learned all it had to share. Our trip, however, would turn tragic. With so many meetings of so many cultures came the inevitable clash with the Slayers…

I haven’t mentioned them to this point, in honesty, because until then I had never much to do with them. I’m sure the Slayers have always been around, possibly as long as vampirism. When I traveled with Arthur, we would come across them from time to time but they were so few in number, and we so great, they never had much of an impact. Besides, both Arthur and Isabelle had taught me to be smart. You see, there are places where vampires go in droves, and the Slayers know this and often follow.

However, that one night in Constantinople, Isabelle and I weren’t being smart. I blame myself, partly. I had wanted to see the sights. I wanted to see one of the great halls of the vampires but Isabelle told me it would be dangerous. We would have to cross a land where there was a Slayer hold. We did so anyway.

And it cost Isabelle her life.

They found us, as Isabelle said they would, and attacked. Isabelle sacrificed herself for me, taking a stake through the heart, allowing me to get away. I wouldn’t even be able to go back for Isabelle’s body. What they did with it, I do not know. Even now it burns at me that I could not bury her in the fashion of her people.

I am not a vengeful person, but the anger stirred in me again and I vowed I would end the life of the Slayer who did this to her. And to this day, despite my reputation, I have only killed one man in my life... the Slayer Josel Goldbergh, the man who slew my dear Isabelle.

I spent a lot of time in Constantinople plotting my revenge. Isabelle had left me her fortune. I had, and still have, an unlimited amount of funds solely from that.

One unsuspecting day, I pierced a dagger through his heart. I thought it would bring me peace. Unfortunately, it did not. I don’t necessarily regret taking Josel’s life. I learned during my time in Constantinople that he had been an unkind man, slaying more than just vampires, hurting innocent humans and taking the lives of even children. But peace did not come, instead a whole new set of complications.

Josel had a brother, Lesel Goldbergh, and he vowed to seek vengeance for his brother’s death. He became single minded in his goal and managed to track me down in Paris at my home, causing me to flee. He stalked me through much of Europe. And it wouldn’t stop there. Lesel had a family, you see, and over the years, it became family tradition to become a Slayer, and avenge the death of their beloved Josel.

The years passed but I was now and forever a target. The family wouldn’t stop hunting me, long after Lesel died and Jesel was a martyr of legend. Long forgotten the atrocities of such a man, and left was the hate they had only for me and my kind. It’s been a long time since then, but whenever a Slayer crosses my path, I know when it’s one of them. You see, they changed their names over the past few hundred years but I can always tell who they are. Goldbergh became Bergh, and Bergh became Berry, but they always sign their name with a gold star…

***

Blaine lets out an audible gasp, stilling the hand that had been caressing Kurt’s cock. “Rachel?”

Kurt nods, a smirk on his lips. “She probably has no idea what her hatred really stems from.”

Blaine’s jaw dropped as the reality of it sunk in. “Have you ever tried talking to them? Surely they might understand.”

“If only diplomacy was that evil,” Kurt says, and runs a hand through Blaine’s hair. “Talking will only get you so far when the hearts and minds of men have been set.”

“It’s just so stupid,” Blaine says. Kurt can see the anger rising in him. “She doesn’t even know you. If she did, she wouldn’t…” he takes a long breath.

Kurt gives Blaine a gentle kiss on the lips. “It is what it is. You can’t go back and change your mistakes, only learn from them.” He then caresses Blaine’s head and kisses him longer. A deep, savory kiss which is like a balm on his heart. “I suppose I should tell you the rest of the story, before we get too carried away.”

***

**McKinley Keep, Ireland 1668**

Paris was no longer safe for me. Once again, I was forced out of my home. I tried to remain hidden, taking refuge in the secret places of the world. The Slayers, however, managed to still find me. They are smart and resourceful and, for a good half-century, they made it their mission to follow my every move. It was exhausting to say the least and there were times when I contemplated murdering every single one of them to stop the madness.

I had taken up living in Moldavia for a time, a home of a great many vampires. Safety in numbers as they say. But I felt restricted and, at the time I was among them, the vampire youths felt unhinged and drastic, and I felt as little connection to their society as I did humankind. The one solace I took was my growing friendship with a vampire about the same age as me, Elliot Gilbert. Yes, that Elliot, the one who resides at my castle now, though for only spots of time.

Back then, Elliot was part of a traveling actors’ group. We befriended each other while I was in sanctuary and I found someone I could talk to again. Elliot was, and possibly always will be, theatrical of the sort but I found that endearing. As you may understand by now, I find a certain bit of drama in my life enthralling. But on top of that Elliot was an intelligent and kind soul, which can’t be said of many of my kind. And while we stayed together in Moldavia, we would stay up close to dawn, and talk about the world.

You may wonder if we were ever lovers-- and that is a fair question -- but I suppose the answer is more complex than yes or no. When we first met, I was infatuated with him, or maybe the idea of what he was. He taught me theater, and with that how to be stealthier than what I had been. He taught me how to sing and dance. He taught me the art of being someone other than myself. But he also taught me that sex was more than spilling from my cock, and more than the power I had once enjoyed from it. He taught me that there’s an art to making love if you’re patient enough for it. Until you came into my life, I had much forgotten that art.

Yes, I have lain with Elliot and, I suppose, in that sense we have been lovers. But I learned that I loved him then as I love him now, moreso as a brother. As one of my family. You see, he and I are very different. He craves freedom more than I and would never be tied down to one place or person. He is outlandish in ways that I can never be. His heart, much like yours, is big and open and I have never really been able to achieve that. I am shrewd, some may call it, and careful from my long life. Elliot is daring in ways that I can’t imagine.

Anyway… sometime in the mid-17th century, Moldvia had worn out its welcome and I much desired to have a place of my own. Elliot and I did share a bed at the time, and so he agreed to help me find one. Eventually, of all places, we came to Ireland and found a keep, my current castle, that was no longer being used. It must have burned down during some battle. Elliot helped me restore it to its once former glory. And it’s there that I started cultivating my home.

Elliot stayed with me for a while, a long while actually. But of course, being his nature, he needed to leave. And I found, remarkably, that I was okay with that. I had turned the castle into a safe haven for other vampires, and so they came and went as they pleased. I had plenty of company and plenty to keep me occupied - mainly, making sure the castle had enough security to keep out the Slayers. Over the past few centuries, it’s worked out pretty well.

Elliot came and went over the years. Eventually, we stopped sharing a bed and neither of us minded - it was the natural progression of things.

Adam came to me at the beginning of the 18th century, a human too curious for his own good. I turned him myself and, perhaps, it’s another regret of mine. I take responsibility for how he turned out. I guess I could not give him everything that he needed.

1776\. I will forever remember that year. Yes, it was when the new colonies declared their independence the British crown. It’s also when Senorita Lopez blew into my castle declaring sanctuary and upending my life for a good fifty years. She eventually left when she fell in love with a Slayer. As much as she was a pain, I’ve always appreciated her friendship.

And then there’s young, angry Quinn Fabray. A vampire at the tender age of twenty and who has only been with me for nearly as long. I see the long road she has ahead of her, and I can only give her hope that it does get easier.

Over the years, I turned this keep into a home. My wing of the castle is exactly as I should like it. I’ve traveled some and collected many books for the library where you stayed. I have many guests who are loyal to me and would help defend our castle at any cost. I thought I had found a happy life. But maybe I wasn’t as happy as I thought.

***

Kurt’s voice trails off as he finishes his story. He hadn’t thought back on his life in such a way in so long. He’s amazed by the details he could come up with.

“You are…The most. Amazing. Creature.” Blaine’s voice is full of awe and he can hardly contain himself from kissing Kurt. He had expected Blaine to react like this. Blaine kisses him hard and Kurt allows himself to melt into it. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

“Thank you for listening,” Kurt says, kissing Blaine back.

It feels like a relief, having now told his full story to Blaine. Blaine is still there with him, not judging him by his mistakes, his shortcomings, his wrongdoings. Blaine, sweet Blaine, is instead kissing him with a heat that Kurt has never really known, despite all his experience.

For the first time, maybe ever, Kurt feels fully at ease, and pulls at Blaine to slide over him, spreading his legs so that Blaine might slot between them. His cock is ready, Blaine having caressed it fully into hardness for most of the duration of Kurt’s story. As they begin to slide together to make love once again Kurt lets himself go, wanting to stay in this perfect moment forever.

Kurt knows that perfect moments are fleeting and rare. Their lives will be in upheaval once again in no time. But for once, as Blaine laces his fingers through Kurt’s as their eager cocks slide against each other, he doesn’t care.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine is at the fireplace, bare chested and beautiful. The shadow of the flames dance across him as he stokes the fire. Kurt, half-naked as well, comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist, pressing his chest into Blaine’s back. Blaine feels almost as warm as the fire, the difference being that Kurt can touch Blaine without being burnt. Kurt slowly lets his hands roam, soaking in the feel of Blaine’s bare skin against his, humming into Blaine’s shoulder as he does so. 

Blaine doesn’t react, he remains facing the fire deep in thought. 

“What is it?” Kurt asks, as he begins to nibble on Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine’s emotions are always on display, as much as he tries to hide them. But Kurt let’s Blaine express them in his own way. 

“I’m hesitant to say,” Blaine says. He leans the poker against the fireplace and stays fixed on the fire. “I fear you may think that I’m unhappy.” 

“I know that you are not unhappy,” Kurt says. He lays soft kisses against Blaine’s skin, moving up towards his neck. There are two, small wounds there, where Kurt had fed off him a day ago. Kurt sucks a kiss just below the marks, causing Blaine to groan into it. Kurt licks the skin in satisfaction. “But I also know that you are troubled by some thought. Please tell me.” 

“Your life has inspired me,” Blaine says. His eyes close as he leans back into Kurt’s embrace. “I want to see all the places you’ve already been. I want to see the world. But you’ve lived many lifetimes, as I’ve just started my own. I can’t imagine you’d want to retread old ground.” 

Kurt pauses to consider, his chin on Blaine’s shoulder. His first reaction is that of selfishness. Why, indeed, would Blaine want to see anything else when they have each other and everything they need right there. But Blaine is so new to the world, he deserves the right to experience, too. Kurt frowns as he speaks. “I have an obligation to my people,” he says. Blaine tenses in his arms, as if waiting to hear bad news. But Kurt squeezes his arms, comforting Blaine in a hug. “But that does not mean I can’t show you the world.” 

Blaine whips his head to face Kurt, his eyes full of delight. “Really?” 

Kurt nods, causing Blaine to surge in for a kiss. 

Kurt’s been insatiable lately and can’t seem to get enough of Blaine. He deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue against Blaine’s as a hand slides down to stroke at Blaine’s cock through the fabric of his pants. Blaine moans into Kurt’s mouth as he begins to thicken with Kurt’s touch. 

“Let me take care of you,” Kurt says. 

They part only to allow Kurt to guide Blaine’s back to the rug beneath them. He spreads Blaine’s legs, settling over him and laying his body firmly on top of Blaine’s. Their hips align and he can feel Blaine’s clothed erection against his own as they begin to rock together. Kurt’s lips crash back onto Blaine’s, hungrily kissing him as if Blaine’s lips were the water Kurt had been seeking for in the desert.

They kiss for a while, enjoying the pleasure of their bodies moving together. Desiring more, Kurt kisses down Blaine’s, over his chest, stopping to suck and nip at Blaine’s nipple. Blaine arches into Kurt’s touch, letting out a groan that causes Kurt to grind against Blaine’s skin. Blaine rakes a hand through Kurt’s hair, encouraging him to do more, not getting enough of Kurt’s touch. 

And then it’s lower, and lower, until Kurt sits up to remove Blaine’s pants. Blaine’s cock bobs in front of him. He salivates at the promise of Blaine’s cock in his mouth. He strokes Blaine’s cock a few times, steading it, then slowly licks over the head, bringing it to his lips to give a small suck. Blaine squirms underneath him, desperate for more, and so Kurt gives it to him. 

Kurt gives a few shallow bobs before taking Blaine all the way in. And it’s as if Blaine’s cock had been designed perfectly for his mouth. He loves the tastes of Blaine in his mouth, the way his cock feels heavy on his tongue. Kurt sucks, and sucks, swirling his tongue as he does so. He pulls off for a moment, to again suck at the head then sinks down again. This time letting the edge of his fang brush against the side. Blaine moans and squirms on the rug. He is becoming unhinged underneath him, panting and groaning as Kurt works him over. 

Kurt pulls off for a moment and looks up to Blaine whose eyes are dark and misty. “You can use me, if you like,” Kurt says with a wicked grin. 

Blaine lets out a long moan as Kurt sinks down on him again. Then he stills, allowing Blaine to fuck his mouth. Kurt closes his eyes, and enjoys Blaine letting loose. There’s something powerful in it; Blaine coming undone for him, because of him. When he feels Blaine getting close, Kurt pins his hips to the ground and greedily sucks at his cock. Blaine is soon wailing and spilling into his mouth. Kurt continues to suck him down, working him through his orgasm. Afterwards, Kurt pulls off, licking his lips and teeth.. 

“Kurt?” Blaine says, out of breath and happily dazed.

“Yes?” 

“Will you fuck me?” 

The question goes straight to Kurt’s aching cock, and Kurt wastes no time pulling himself out, pausing to stroke himself a few times. 

“Wanky.” The appearance of Santana startles them both. She laughs devilishly as Blaine lets out a shriek. Kurt is quick to lay across Blaine, covering them both. 

“Fuck, Santana” Kurt snarls at her. “You couldn’t have waited?”

“You know I enjoy a good show,” she says, sitting in the chair as if it were no big deal. “Besides, it is my house. Oh, and I came to tell you that your service is requested at the castle.” 

***

Kurt finds returning to his castle complicated. The past week with just him and Blaine had been… satisfying. The thought of going back to a reality that expected things of him is irksome. He had just found Blaine, and now all he wants to do is hide himself away with Blaine and shut out the world. But Blaine would like more than that. Perhaps they could travel the world together, just the two of them. 

But first, he’ll need to wrap up obligations. 

“I see you’ve used my house to the fullest extent,” Santana says, once they’re on their way back to the castle. Kurt is sitting with her in the driver’s seat of the carriage. Blaine is asleep in the carriage, wrapped up in many blankets to keep him warm for the ride. The air is still biting cold but at least the snow has stopped. 

“He is healthy again,” Kurt says. “That’s what matters.” 

Santana throws her head back with a laugh. “Did you fall in love, master vampire?” 

Kurt only gives a grunt as a reply and changes the subject. “Did they come? Did she attack the castle?” 

“She wasn’t there,” Santana says, bitterness in her voice. “I don’t know if she’s either very smart, or a coward, but she sent out some skilled Slayers out to attack us. They didn’t get very far, we overcame them. But she wasn’t there. A few escaped, and perhaps the point was to see what they were up against. I don’t believe this is the end.” 

Kurt pursed his lips together. “Was Adam there?” 

Santana shook her head, sadly. “No. If he was smart, and I’ve always doubted that, he’d flee. But I suppose he’ll probably die along with whatever lover she has imprisoned.” 

“I’m sorry…” Kurt whispers into the wind. “That I’ve brought my baggage onto you.” 

“We all make stupid mistakes,” Santana says, strangely sincere for her. “But if we didn’t, we wouldn’t know when the choices we are making are the right ones.” 

Kurt looks back to Blaine, curled up on the floor of the carriage sleeping soundly, and smiles. “That is true,” he says. 

***

The vampires are waiting for Kurt’s return in the throne room. Once they arrive, Santana escorts both Kurt and Blaine in. While the vampires are happy to see Kurt, a few of them are weary at Blaine’s arrival, causing Kurt to pull Blaine closer to him. 

Quinn, however, does not mask her disapproval. “I see the prisoner has returned - he’s been such a good luck charm lately.” 

“He is here as my guest,” Kurt snaps, shielding Blaine from her. “You will treat him with respect.”

No one argues, though it’s clear Quinn would like to. Blaine pushes into Kurt’s side, unsure of all the vampires circling around them. 

“Where have you been?” Quinn snarls. “We’ve needed you.” 

Kurt quickly explains that Adam had talked him into going to stop the Gold-Star Slayer themselves, only to be trick and kidnap him. “They have someone close to him,” Kurt says. “He stands with her now, and who knows how many other vampires she’s ensnared to do her work for her. We’ll have to be careful from here on out.” 

“As careful as letting in a spy,” Quinn snaps. 

“He warned us,” Elliot stepped in. “Blaine wanted to help Kurt, and he told us what was going on. I trust him.” 

Elliot nods to Kurt, who accepts the gesture. 

“We should start preparing the castle for defensive measures,” Kurt says. “More than we already have. I doubt it’ll be long before she’s at our doorstep.” 

Quinn lets out an anguished cry. “Defense? We should be going to her and taking her down. Why do we keep sitting around and just letting things happen to us?” 

“We would have the home advantage here,” Santana says. Even she is bored of Quinn’s antics. “Who knows what kind of traps she’ll lay out for us. I’ve come against her before. She’s cunning, and knows vampires well -- even uses them to her advantage. I think Kurt is right, we should be staying here. And I’d be happy to stay a while to help.” 

Quinn shakes her head in disgust. “Santana and Elliot have wanted you back here,” Quinn starts at Kurt, her voice venom, “but you’ve abandoned your people when they’ve needed you for a worthless human. You may have swayed others to your way of thinking, but it will only get us all killed in the end. Maybe it’s time for you to step down as our leader.” 

Kurt grows angry and towers threateningly over Quinn. He has had enough of her and her taunts, her shady remarks, her questions for every move he makes. “Fine, Quinn. If you think you’ll be such a better leader - why don’t you prove it.” A hush falls over the other vampires. “Santana, let me borrow your sword, someone bring Quinn one. Elliot, please keep Blaine safe for a moment.” 

Blaine looks to protest whatever is going on but Elliot brings him away from the center of the circle that has formed and over to the wall. “You don’t want to be a part of this,” Elliot tells him. 

Santana hands Kurt the sword, an eager smirk on her face. “You’ve given me quite a few good shows lately, Kurt Hummel. I knew there was a reason I kept hanging around you.” 

Another vampire is quick to fetch Quinn’s sword of choice. The two of them stand, staring menacingly at each other. 

“If you beat me, you can have my role,” Kurt says. There isn’t a worried bone in his body. Quinn is emotional, and her anger will do her in. Besides the fact, Kurt is feeling much better than he had in years - he’s more than ready to take her on. 

It’s been a while since he’s properly dueled but Kurt remembers the moves he had been that Isabelle had taught him. Quinn’s untrained. She comes at him with full force and Kurt’s able to block her easily. She swings her sword wildly and Kurt waits it out, perrying her every move, waiting for her to tire. Her aggressiveness starts to wear on her and she begins to slow. Kurt then moves in. 

He is light on his feet and quick with his movement. He could easily stab her, but that’s not his intent. He swings the sword effortlessly and carefully, pushing her back, back, back until she is up against the wall. A swing there, a swipe there, and he is able to knock the sword out of her hand, letting it clang on the stone floor below. Knowing she is about to be defeated, Quinn makes a lunge at him, but Kurt is quicker and steps out of the way. He twirls around, and slices the silver sword across her back. She lets out an anguished scream and falls to the ground. 

“Would anyone else like to try?” Kurt challenges. There are no takers, but tension lays heavy in the air. 

Santana goes to Quinn and helps her up. “You really are an idiot most of the time,” she tells Quinn. 

“We should not be turning on each other, it’s what she wants,” Kurt says. “We should start setting up our defenses.” 

“We should do that tomorrow,” Santana says. “We all need to relax a little. And now that I’m here for a while, I think we should do it Santana style. I think what this place needs is a good party.” 

***

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Kurt says to Blaine. He has brought Blaine back to his chamber, where he looks around curiously. Blaine hadn’t another set of clothes, so Kurt has dressed him in a burgundy, silk shirt and a favorite pair of trousers that lace up the sides. They’re a little tight on him, Blaine having thicker thighs and a rounder ass, which makes him look tantalizingly delicious. 

“No, I want to,” Blaine says, taking it all in. He turns to Kurt, who is buttoning his own bright red shirt. Kurt stops halfway, allowing the shirt to remain billowed and open. Blaine gazes at him wantoningly. “I would like to be a part of your world. If you’ll let me.” 

“Of course,” Kurt says. He comes to Blaine and cups his cheeks with his hands to draw him in for a kiss. Kurt would much rather stay in his own chambers and hold Blaine close to him but, after the display today, he needs to be with his people. He needs to reassure them that he will not let threats into this castle. 

Blaine seems to be taking it in stride, and happy enough to hold Kurt’s hand, as Kurt leads him to the ballroom. They walk slowly there, Blaine taking his time, surveying the castle as they walk. He had seen so little of it while he had been a prisoner. Kurt will have to show him around if this place is to be his new home. 

He hasn’t asked Blaine if he would like to stay permanently. If he’s being honest with himself, he dreads the question. They were close to sharing something special back at Santana’s home and he has willingly come back into Kurt’s world with all the danger it implies. Blaine is seemingly happy and content, and has given no indication to Kurt that he’d rather be anywhere else. 

The party has started by the time they arrive. The ballroom is already full of activity. The fireplace is lit and glowing grandly. Santana has found instruments, horns and drums, and a violin to accompany the piano. Elliot is at the piano, pounding away at a lively song, as he sings. Quinn is on the edge of the crowd, sulking, but no one is paying her much attention. The other vampires are clumped together; some dancing, others enjoying their own humans, some just enjoying each other. There is a couple near the far entrance of the room, half undressed and fucking against the wall. 

Kurt’s throne has been moved to the ballroom, edged against the far wall so as to see everything going on. A smaller throne has been moved beside it, a place for Blaine to sit. Blaine’s eyes are wide, astounded by what he sees, but still is content in following Kurt to his throne. Santana spots them, drinks in hand, and gives both Kurt and Blaine a goblet of wine. 

“Enjoy,” she says with a wink, as they take their drinks. 

Kurt sips a little while Blaine gulps his down, slamming it on the small table beside his chair when he is finished. Blaine asks for another and, by the time he’s finished it, has grown a dopey yet endearing grin on his face. 

“This might be the best wine I’ve ever tasted,” he says, swaying in his seat to the music. 

“I’m glad you enjoy it,” Kurt says. His hand remains tightly entwined with Blaine’s. It’s good to keep Blaine anchored in a party such as this. 

“We should dance,” Blaine says. He is to his feet quickly, yanking on Kurt’s hand as he does so, full of energy to move. “I feel so good. So gooood. And I want to be close to you.” He moves in to take a deep breath of Kurt and gives a satisfied smile. 

Kurt lets out a laugh as Blaine pulls him to the main part of the ballroom. They hold their bodies close to each other, Kurt’s arm around Blaine’s waist to steady him. Blaine’s arms around his neck now as he rests his head on Kurt’s shoulder. They sway back and forth, not quite to the beat, but Kurt doesn’t care. He feels the warmth of Blaine’s body spread everywhere as they rock back and forth. Kurt wants more, much more, but he won’t push it here. It’s not like they don’t have time to explore each other in full later. For now, Kurt enjoys Blaine’s body next to his. 

Until, eventually, he is drunk with lust and has to at least taste Blaine. He kisses Blaine’s forehead, then gives Blaine little kisses on his nose and cheeks, before settling onto his lips. It’s a chaste kiss at first, nothing but a few pecks. Blaine pushes for more, pulling him closer, opening his mouth under his so they can continue kissing. The world swirls around them, the music continues to play, chatter and laughter echoes through the ballroom, but in that moment it’s only Kurt and Blaine, and their never ending kiss. 

Blaine goes a little dizzy in his arms and is the first to break away. “Your face tastes of sheer awesomeness,” he says. 

Kurt gives a little laugh. “Blaine, are two drinks, two too many?” 

Blaine lets out a little purring sound, before bringing their lips together again. However, the kiss is cut short by Blaine pulling away and looking around. “Could I sing something? It’s been so long since I’ve performed.” 

Kurt raises an eyebrow in interest. “You’d like to sing a song for us?” 

“I would!” Blaine says. He throws his hands up in the air for enthusiasm. Kurt smiles grandly and lets him go. Blaine takes a goblet from another vampire and drinks it down before heading to the piano to replace Elliot. 

The room quiets for a moment, interested in what this human is up to. Blaine, in a delightful dramatic fashion, settles at the piano and begins his tune. It's the story of a lowly barmaid, who has too much ale, and gets into fights with possible suitors. It’s a raunchy tale but, as Blaine sings the story, the vampires remain engaged and encourage him to continue. The other musicians join in with their instruments, helping Blaine along. It isn’t long before Blaine abandons playing the piano to be on top of it, shouting the last verse to the willing crowd. He has captivated them. 

Kurt stands off to the side, grateful that his people seem to be enjoying Blaine though a tad jealous that he isn’t enjoying Blaine all by himself. He buries the feeling the best he can. It is not often that a human can entertain a vampire like this - and yet Blaine has the entire crowd cheering him for another song. 

As Blaine starts a new one, Elliot comes to Kurt’s side. 

“He’s quite a remarkable human,” Elliot comments. 

“I think he is. Yes.” 

Elliot gives him a knowing glance. “You love him, don’t you?” 

Kurt is startled by the question. “I…” 

“I’ve never seen you look this way at another creature, vampire or human,” Elliot remarks. “Not to Adam, not to me. No one.” 

Kurt isn’t sure what to say, only that he feels vulnerable in a way that he is not sure he likes. “I would do anything to keep him at my side. I very much enjoy his company.” 

Elliot lets out a snort. Of course he knows better. “He’s good for you,” Elliot says, as they both look to Blaine’s performance. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you this happy.” 

Kurt smiles to himself. 

Meanwhile, Blaine’s second song has ended. He is about to start another when Santana pushes her way through the crowd to get at him. She pulls at him, unexpectedly, and before Blaine can really understand what is going on, she has her lips on his. He is startled for only a moment, though, when he gives into the kiss. 

A jealous rages tears through Kurt and he’s breaking them apart in an instant. “What are you thinking?” he snaps at Santana. 

“You have been kissing him all evening,” she teases, licking her lips. “I just wanted to see what the fuss was all about.” She lets out a hysterical laugh as she hands Blaine over to Kurt. “Not bad, for a man. Not ever going to be as good as a woman though.” 

“Well, maybe you should find one then,” Kurt says. “And leave Blaine to me.” 

“Wanky,” she says under her breath as she moves back through the crowd. 

“She is odd,” Blaine says, falling into Kurt’s arms. “But that was fun. This place is so much fun, Kurt. I wanna stay here and have fun. I wanna have fun and make art and maybe help people. Can we help people with our art, Kurt?” 

“No more drinks for you,” Kurt says, though his mood is lightened as he guides Blaine back to their seats. 

Blaine curls up on his throne and nuzzles against Kurt’s shoulder before resting his head upon it. They watch the crowd quietly for a little bit. Kurt reaches for Blaine’s hand again and laces his fingers through Blaine’s. The music has slowed to a sensual tempo. Elliot makes his way around the room, dancing close with two other male vampires, who grind up against him. Santana has dragged Quinn over to the fireplace. Quinn is still frowning until Santana whispers something into her ear, causing her to crack a smile. As they settle on the rug, Santana covers Quinn’s lips with her own. 

Another male vampire comes before Kurt and kneels. His hands are quick to Kurt’s crotch, pawing at the cock sheathed underneath the fabric of Kurt’s pants. 

Kurt stills the vampire with his free hand and turns to Blaine, who is staring with his jaw slightly open. “You may have the right to exclusively claim my cock, if you like.” 

Blaine shakes his head slowly. “No, I wanna… can I see?” 

Kurt grins. “Whatever you’d like, Blaine.” He lets go of the other vampire, who begins to mouth against his cock through the fabric. “Take it out,” he demands of the other vampire. 

The vampire is quick to do so, sucking down on Kurt’s cock the minute it is free from his pants. Kurt’s eyes flutter shut as he begins to be pleasured. It is not Blaine’s mouth, but it is nice. Blaine makes a pleased sound and reaches over with his free hand to touch at the base of Kurt’s cock, caressing it with his thumb as the vampire continues to suck him down. 

“Enjoyable view, isn’t it?” Elliot has come to Kurt’s otherside, and grins. “Mind if I join?” 

Elliot cups Kurt’s head and draws him up for a kiss. Elliot’s kiss is deep and familiar, a pleasant sensation. Kurt allows the kiss to continue. He can’t help but move his hips, fucking into the mouth of the vampire, as Elliot fucks his mouth with his tongue. Blaine’s other hand is still tightly clasped in his own. Kurt allows himself to come completely undone as long as Blaine remains at his side. 

Blaine lets out a gasp. “You said he was like your brother…” Blaine says, beginning to giggle. “Brothers… I would not do that with my brother.” 

Kurt tears away from Elliot to face Blaine. “Come here,” he says, bringing Blaine into a kiss. Blaine is still a little too tipsy from the wine. The kiss is a bit messy and uneven, but just tasting Blaine’s lips excites Kurt even more. 

Meanwhile, Elliot has pulled the vampire off Kurt’s cock so to kiss the vampire himself. His cock feels cold and aching, so Kurt guides Blaine’s free hand to wrap around it again. He keeps Blaine’s hand steadily in his as he begins to fuck up into Blaine’s fist. 

Most everyone in the room has coupled and tripled up. Over by fireplace, Santana has Quinn’s breast exposed and is greedily sucking on her nipple as her hand has worked its way underneath Quinn’s dress. Quinn’s back is arched, her eyes closed and mouth open as Santana works her over. In the corner, Elliot has already begun fucking into the vampire who had been sucking Kurt off earlier. The whole room reeks of sex and desire, and becomes overcome by it. 

“I cannot wait to fuck you,” Kurt says in a low whisper. 

“I wanna do that,” Blaine says, his head against Kurt’s, as he watches Kurt fuck into his hand. “No one has ever fucked me before. I want you to do that.” 

Kurt slows just a little as he registers what Blaine has said. “I will make it special for you,” he says, giving Blaine another kiss. “I will kiss you and taste you and use my mouth to make you come. And just when you think you can’t feel any better pleasure, I will give you my cock.” 

Blaine lets out a moan into Kurt’s mouth as they continue to kiss. “Yes, I want that.” 

Kurt snaps his hips feverishly into Blaine’s fist. The thought of his cock fitting snugly into Blaine’s ass has given him a drive like he has never had before. It is not long before he is coming into Blaine’s hand with a groan. He brings Blaine into a deep kiss as he comes down from the orgasm. 

Kurt wants to bring Blaine the same pleasure but Blaine is beginning to fade as he sleepily rests his head against Kurt’s shoulder. Of course, the human does not have the endurance he has. Kurt smiles to himself. 

Once he is soft again, Kurt brings his cock back into his pants and laces up. He then stands, tugging at the tired Blaine. Blaine doesn’t seem to be able to walk well so Kurt lifts him, like a groom would with a new bride, and carries Blaine to his chamber. There, Kurt lies Blaine on his bed and covers him with a blanket. 

Kurt sits next to the bed and watches Blaine sleep, both overjoyed and overwhelmed by how much of a hold this creature has over him. He holds onto Blaine’s hand. He can think about that another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the delay - between real world events, and the fact that I have to finish an exchange fic by April, the writing on this has slowed down! Sorry about that -- but this story is most definitely sticking around! Thanks for reading!! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt lies comfortably on his side, watching Blaine as he sleeps. He can’t get over just how gorgeous Blaine he is, even when not awake. Kurt takes the moment to evaluate thoroughly. One finger traces over Blaine’s cheek, the soft skin feeling warm to touch. He runs his fingers through Blaine’s silky curls, then over his forehead, and down over his lovely nose. His eyelashes are long and dark and beautiful. His eyebrows are quite ridiculously triangle-shaped. His face is so animated when he’s awake; full of expression and joy and eagerness. Kurt can hardly believe that someone enjoys life as much as Blaine does. 

And his lips… 

Kurt pauses to consider. Blaine’s lips are slightly parted and, if Kurt wanted to, he could bend down and kiss them. His cock stirs, just a little, at the thought of the taste of Blaine’s lips, which have now become familiar to him. No other man has tasted the way Blaine does and he hungers to have those lips on his again. But he let’s Blaine sleep, and Kurt’s thoughts wander elsewhere. 

Kurt’s finger travels over Blaine’s delicious neck. Blaine’s allowed him to take his blood on a few occasions. Never enough to turn him but enough to satisfy Kurt’s cravings. Of course, Kurt can’t feed off him all the time but the fact that Blaine let’s him, enjoys it even, is more precious than Kurt wants to admit. 

He continues tracing his finger over Blaine’s body. Over his shoulder, which has healed nicely. Blaine does not complain of any pain and there’s hardly a scar where the sword had pierced him. 

His examination of Blaine continues, down his chest, over his stomach… Kurt’s hand stays at the hem of Blaine’s pants, lightly dipping his fingers under the fabric to feel Blaine’s skin there. It’s warm and soft; the mere thought of what’s further down and underneath begins to arouse him. He doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of Blaine’s cock. His mouth waters at the thought of it in his mouth again. 

Instead, he lets his fingers glide over Blaine’s hip and around to cup his ass. He hasn’t spent enough time appreciating the satisfying roundness of it. He gives it a light squeeze. 

“Mmmmm, keep doing that,” Blaine says, while his eyes remain shut. He scoots closer allowing Kurt to continue kneading his ass. 

“You’re awake?” Kurt smiles as he gives Blaine a kiss on the forehead. 

“I like waking up next to you,” Blaine says. He throws an arm around Kurt’s waist and closes in against him. Blaine is still a little drowsy but opens his eyes and smiles back at Kurt. “Kiss me.” 

Kurt doesn’t hesitate to slide his lips against Blaine’s. Blaine pulls at him so to get a better angle for the kiss and Kurt moves so that he is slightly on top of him. The kiss continues for a while, unhurried and lengthy. Kurt has never been that invested in kissing before Blaine but he wants to take his time to enjoy. He has never had a human or vampire who tasted quite like Blaine and Kurt indulges, biting a little at Blaine’s bottom lip as they kiss. 

Blaine rolls to his back spreads his legs, allowing Kurt to move between them. The kiss deepens as they line their hips together. The friction against Kurt’s cock is nice but he doesn’t chase it, enjoying the feel of his body against Blaine’s. Blaine’s hands slip underneath Kurt’s shirt and begin to roam Kurt’s back. Kurt lets out a little moan into Blaine’s mouth at his warm touch. 

Blaine’s hands become a little needier, his kiss a little more heated. Knowing where this is headed, Kurt breaks them apart; kneeling so that he can remove Blaine’s clothes, taking his time as he pulls each pant leg off Blaine’s body. Kurt pauses at the sight of Blaine’s naked body, presented bare and open for him. Blaine would allow him to do as he likes, but Kurt wants nothing more to than to be gentle. He wants to make Blaine feel as Kurt does when they’re together. 

Kurt takes his hands and rubs them over Blaine’s chest, his shoulders, his stomach. He takes in all the warmth Blaine has to offer before trailing low to play with Blaine’s cock. Kurt’s own cock is aching to be released but he denies his own pleasure and attends to Blaine’s. 

He moves over Blaine, picking up the kiss and deepening it as he strokes Blaine’s cock. For a moment, he lets Blaine take control, letting Blaine lead the kiss as he fucks into Kurt’s hand. Just as Blaine wants more, Kurt breaks from him, opting to kiss down Blaine’s neck. Blaine groans, enjoying Kurt’s touch. He takes his time, teasing his way down Blaine’s body, as his hand lightly strokes at Blaine. 

Kurt brings his mouth over Blaine’s already hard nipple. Blaine lets out an undignified grunt of approval. Kurt smiles as he moves to the other one, sucking and nipping until Blaine is melting underneath him. He makes sure to keep a light hand on Blaine’s cock as he sucks at Blaine’s nipples. Blaine lets out a groan, running his hand through Kurt’s hair to encourage him. 

Kurt continues down, down, down, enjoying how much Blaine is sparking at his touch. He spreads Blaine’s legs wider, moving lower in the bed, so that he can kiss over Blaine’s thigh and hip and in the crease of his groin, just to the side of Blaine’s cock. Kurt nuzzles his cheek against it. He is directed by Blaine’s soft grunts of approval as he flutters soft kisses around Blaine’s cock, teasing it but not giving Blaine the satisfaction of his mouth just yet. Kurt moves lower, to nibble at Blaine’s balls as he strokes his cock. 

“Kurt, please…” Blaine whines. 

Kurt obliges, sinking over him. Blaine lets out a long moan as Kurt begins to bob his head. He can’t help but groan over Blaine’s cock. He loves the taste, the feel of it in his mouth. He takes his time, taking a few shallow slurps before sinking all the way down and slowly coming back up, allowing his tongue to fully slide against the delicious skin. He licks and sucks at the head before sinking down again. Blaine moans and writes beneath him. He can feel that Blaine is close so pulls off before he can come. 

“You are so good at that,” Blaine says as he pants. 

“I’ve had plenty of practice,” Kurt says. “Let me try something if you're willing.” Kurt sits back and guides Blaine up and around so that he’s resting on all fours. He runs his hands up and down the back of Blaine’s thighs, relishing in the touch, before coming up to Blaine’s ass and giving it a squeeze. “Do you trust me?” 

Blaine lets out a whimper. “You know I do.” 

Kurt moves in, spreading Blaine’s cheeks to give a kiss to Blaine’s asshole. He is gentle at first, to give Blaine a moment to get used to the sensation. Blaine takes to it quickly and relaxes into Kurt’s touch. Kurt kisses more feverishly, as he would if it were Blaine’s mouth. He uses one hand to steady Blaine’s hips, the other to palm at Blaine’s cock. He wishes he had a third hand, so to sooth his own aching cock. He knows, shortly, it will find relief but for now he focuses on the pleasure in making Blaine feel good. 

“You’ve never been touched like this before?” Kurt asks between kisses and licks to Blaine’s ass. 

“No,” Blaine says, breathlessly. “I like it though. I need more.” 

Kurt complies, taking his mouth off Blaine’s ass and slowly pushing in one finger. Blaine bucks, screaming out Kurt’s name. 

“So, you enjoy that?” Kurt asks, as he pushes the finger in and out in time with strokes to Blaine’s cock. Blaine can barely make words and nods enthusiastically. “I want to get you nice an open so you can take my cock.” 

“Please…” Blaine says. It comes out almost like begging. “Give me your cock, Kurt. I need you to fuck me.” 

Kurt doesn’t give him everything just yet. He spends another minute fingering Blaine’s ass, waiting until he can feel Blaine is just on edge, then pulls out. Blaine lets out an anguished cry. 

“Touch yourself for a moment,” Kurt demands. Blaine does so, one hand quick to his cock as Kurt leaves the bed. Blaine turns to watch as Kurt slowly undresses himself, teasingly taking his time as he unlaces his pants and brings them down, revealing his own hard cock. He steps out of his pants, and throws them to the pile of discarded clothes. There are no barriers between them now. 

Kurt strokes himself, indulging a moment to take in the sight before him. Blaine is prepped and ready to be fucked. As their eyes meet, Kurt senses this is more than anything he has ever felt during sex before. They’re connected -- Blaine’s pleasure is his pleasure and, for a moment, he wonders if it is all too much. 

“Wait,” Blaine cries out. “Can we…I want to face you.” 

Kurt’s face relaxes into a smile. “Of course,” he says. He helps turn Blaine to his back and puts a pillow under Blaine’s ass for support. He then retrieves the vile of oil from his stand. Blaine looks at it curiously. “It’s to help my cock slide into you easier,” Kurt explains. “Would you like to put it on me?” 

Blaine nods and Kurt moves in close to allow Blaine access. He gives Blaine the oil and he generously coats Kurt’s cock. Unexpectedly, Blaine pulls Kurt closer, kissing at the head of Kurt’s cock. The pleasure shivers up Kurt, surprised by how turned on he is by the tenderness of Blaine’s touch. 

Kurt shifts so that he can kiss Blaine, a deep and searing kiss that he feels with his whole body. It’s time. Time to give Blaine everything he has wanted. Kurt settles between Blaine’s legs. They kiss sloppily as Kurt lines his cock with Blaine’s ass. Kurt breaks away, reaching down to angle better and slowly pushes into Blaine. Blaine’s eyes flutter shut and his head drops down to the pillow as Kurt works his cock in. 

Kurt is nearly undone himself as the tight clench of Blaine engulfs him. Blaine’s body is searing hot and ready; Kurt feels the connection between them deeply. As he bottoms out, he wishes they could stay locked together like that for eternity. 

“Are you okay?” Kurt asks, as he shallowly begins to pump his hips. 

“Yeah,” Blaine breathes, bringing his arms around Kurt’s neck and his legs around Kurt’s waist. “You feel so good.” He begins to buck his hips, desperate for more movement. 

Kurt leans down to kiss him, slowly and deliberately, as they begin to rock together. Kurt takes his time, fucking Blaine slowly with measured and sure thrusts. He wants to enjoy Blaine and he wants Blaine to enjoy him, especially if this is the first time Blaine has ever been fucked. He wants it to be special, in the way that it wasn’t special for him. He wants Blaine to feel cherished and adored, and that their fucking is more than about physical pleasure, that it’s a way to connect to each other. To touch with their souls and not just their bodies. 

The realization catches Kurt off guard and he’s overwhelmed by all the sensations he is feeling. It’s not just his cock that feels on fire, but all of him. The swell of connection is so strong that it brings tears to his eyes, and he nearly stills as his brain catches up with his body. 

“You can move faster, if you like…” Blaine suggests. He is combing his hands through Kurt’s hair, encouragingly. 

Kurt realizes that he has been holding himself back and the dark look in Blaine’s eyes tells him that Blaine wants to feel everything. Kurt slams into Blaine, causing Blaine to let out his name. He kisses Blaine hard as he begins to pick up speed, fucking into him as fast his body will allow. He lets his body take over, giving in to all his desires, all of his needs. Excited, aroused, and close to edge, his fangs distend - but he holds off on giving into that urge. Being with Blaine is more than enough. He has never fucked anyone and had it feel this good. Every part of him begins to feel alive. Every part of him wants to keep this connection with Blaine. And so he fucks, and fucks, and fucks… 

Blaine is holding on to him tightly, letting him be in complete control. He knows Blaine has been on edge for a while now and, despite wanting this to last forever, he slows and looks deeply into Blaine’s eyes, grasping his hand. A few pumps of his hips later, Blaine’s orgasm is tearing through him, reverberating through his entire body. Kurt can feel the orgasm around him, as if he’s sharing Blaine’s pleasure. 

And, just as Blaine is going lax, Kurt fucks into him, picking up speed once again. It’s not long before Kurt’s own orgasm crests and he slams into Blaine just as the release hits. It feels as though he’s pouring all of himself into Blaine.

“Bla-aine!” he cries, as the orgasm shoots through him. He can feel every part of his body shudder with it. He continues to thrust his hips a bit more, eventually slowing, but not pulling out yet. His cock is already beginning to soften but he wants to stay in Blaine a little longer. Blaine clutches on to him, holding him close, not ready to let go either. 

“Thank you,” Blaine says. He’s a bit hazy, but giddy, and reaches up to give Kurt a kiss. “That was… there are no words for what that was.” 

Kurt kisses him back as he pulls out, shivering as he loses the warmth he had been wrapped up in. “I’m glad I could give you that.” 

“Stay with me,” Blaine says as he turns to his side, sleepy once again. He pulls at Kurt’s hand and wraps it around his waist. 

They’ll have to clean up the mess but he supposes that can wait until later. He holds Blaine close, wanting to stay linked with Blaine as long as possible, and envelopes him as Blaine falls asleep. 

***

They become insatiable. 

Kurt feels consumed by sex in a way he hasn’t been in hundreds of years. And yet, this is different from those times when he would go out find a different person to satisfy his cock every night. This feels… more personal. As if every time he has sex with Blaine, he is giving Blaine a little part of himself and as if Blaine is giving himself little by little to Kurt. It’s like they’re becoming one entity through their fucking, and it is more powerful a feeling than Kurt’s ever known. 

Kurt feels ravenous for Blaine’s body and, quite remarkably, Blaine seems to feel the same way about him. 

The first time Kurt returns from hunting after they’ve been back at the castle, he finds Blaine on his bed. Blaine is completely naked and sprawled out, one hand pumping his cock while the other hand works his ass, making moaning sounds as he masturbates. Kurt grows hard the moment he sees Blaine and advances towards the bed. 

“I need you to fuck me again,” Blaine says, letting go of himself to come across the bed to where Kurt is standing. He begins to mouth at Kurt’s clothed erection. “Please…” 

Kurt’s hands go quickly to his pants, unlacing them and pushing them down to release his cock. Blaine’s mouth is on it in an instant and Kurt’s knees nearly buckle at Blaine’s desperation. He greedily sucks Kurt down for a moment before popping off and turning around, resting on his knees and arms outstretched to present his ass to Kurt. 

“Don’t take them off,” Blaine says. “Please, just fuck me. I need you.” 

Blaine is open and waiting, and Kurt stands there dumbly a moment as he realizes that the request is not just about Kurt’s cock. Blaine wants all of him. While Blaine is the one completely unguarded in the moment, Kurt is the one who feels naked and vulnerable - as if he’s the one submitting to Blaine’s needs. It is strange and exhilarating. He will give Blaine everything. Kurt grabs hold of Blaine’s hips and plunges his cock into Blaine’s ass, letting out a satisfied groan as Blaine’s warmth engulfs him. 

“I used to fantasize about this,” Blaine says as they begin fuck. “When I was in the tower. I used to hope that you would see me on display and one day just come in and take me.” 

He thinks of Blaine back in the tower, back when he watched Blaine play with himself. All those times Kurt pulled at his own cock, when he could have gone in and fucked Blaine right then. 

“I’ve always wanted you,” Kurt admits. He pulls Blaine into a kneeling position so they can kiss as Blaine tilts his head back towards Kurt. The angle isn’t the best but he wants to feel Blaine everywhere. His hands begin to roam over his chest, his stomach, and down to Blaine’s cock, stroking it a little as he slowly continues to roll his hips. Blaine reaches back, his fingers in Kurt’s hair as he maneuvers to deepen the kiss. 

Blaine moves back down to be on all fours again and Kurt responds by picking up the speed, fucking into Blaine at lightning pace. The drive to come is animalistic. It’s not long before Kurt is screaming out his orgasm. A few strokes to Blaine’s cock and Blaine is coming, rasping out Kurt’s name as he shudders beneath him. 

Kurt bends over as he comes down to give a kiss at Blaine’s back. His cock is softening but he doesn’t want to leave the warmth of Blaine’s body. He slumps over Blaine's bank, pressed tightly against him. He is so attached to this human that he is dizzy with it. And he is not sure if that’s a good or bad thing. 

***

They begin to fuck all over the castle. 

Some nights they will spend the whole time in bed together, taking their time to explore each other, using their hands and mouths to map out every inch of skin possible. Their love making will be slow and tender in these moments. They will stare deeply into each other’s eyes as they give each other pleasure. Lost to everything but the moment.

Other times, the need for desire spreads quickly. Kurt will bend Blaine over the bed, table - or one time the piano - and fuck him senseless. Sometimes Blaine will bounce on Kurt’s cock, fucking himself on it until they’re both screaming each other’s names. One time, Kurt brings in a mirror to his chamber and watches Blaine’s reflection as they fuck. 

“Do you see how beautiful you are when you’re with me?” He asks Blaine as his mirror image moves gracefully, mouth open and face alight with pleasure. Blaine lets out a groan, his eyes fluttering shut as he comes. 

They fuck and fuck and fuck until the entire castle reeks of it. 

And for the first time in centuries, Kurt feels alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This was done, so I thought I'd get it to you early. Unfortunately, it might be a while before I can get the next chapter done - I'm very much going to finish this fic, it's all plotted out, the next two chapters are fully outlined and partially written - it's just that the world is on fire, and sometimes real world obligations have to go in front of the fantasy. Still - I appreciate you reading, and hopefully it won't be too much of a delay to get the end of the story to you! <3


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine is standing in the frame of the doorway to Kurt’s chamber, deep in thought, when Kurt comes up behind him. Kurt easily wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist, taking a moment to breath in his scent. Kurt had been out, strategizing with Quinn and Elliot, leaving Blaine to wander the castle by himself. As much as he wants to focus on the Slayers, his mind keeps returning to Blaine. Always Blaine. 

“What have you been up to?” Kurt asks. He begins to suck at Blaine’s neck. Blaine’s eyes flutter shut as he leans into Kurt. 

“I’ve been giving myself a tour of the castle.” 

“Is it to your liking?” Kurt asks into Blaine’s skin. 

“Well, I’ve been thinking.”

“Dangerous.” 

“The gardens, they’re all overgrown and full of junk.” 

“We’ve never really had use for a garden,” Kurt says. “Some things are better when you can be out in the sun. And, as you know, we can’t.”

“There are ways you could still appreciate a garden, Kurt.” Blaine turns in Kurt’s arms, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s neck. “Anyway, I thought maybe I could do something with it. I’d like to have a little place for myself, if you don’t mind, especially if my stay is… of a more permanent nature.” Blaine’s eyes ask the question underneath the request. 

“Of course,” Kurt says, enveloping him in a kiss. He hadn’t been thinking much of the future lately, living primarily in the present of enjoying every moment being with Blaine, but it is clear that Blaine has more on his mind. “You can make this place home however you’d like.” 

Blaine relaxes in his arms and settles into a longer kiss. “There’s something I have in mind for the gardens - if you don’t mind me using a few of your resources.” 

Kurt pulls back, curious as to what Blaine would like. “Of course.” 

“But I’d like to keep it a secret,” Blaine says. Kurt narrows his eyes, unsure for a moment. “It’s a surprise - for you, actually, if you’ll let me.” 

Blaine radiates sincerity, a trait that Kurt has come to love. “Anything you’d like.” 

Blaine grins devilishly. “Right now, however, I’d like you to fuck me.” 

Kurt lets out a laugh. He scoops Blaine up, kissing him passionately, as he walks them further into the chamber. 

***

A week slips easily by. Blaine spends a bit of time in the gardens, asking Elliot and other vampires for help with his project. With spring upon them, and the harshness of winter fading with the snow, Blaine begins spending more and more time in the gardens. Kurt is not concerned - it is good that Blaine has something to do while he and the other vampires continue their plans of defence against the Slayers. He still doesn’t know what Blaine’s up to - but Elliot’s hinted that it is nothing to give Kurt worry or pause. 

Kurt spends much of his time discussing strategy with Santana and Quinn. Quinn is eager to hunt them down, but Santana is on his side not to be so quick in rushing out against the Slayers. She and Quinn have been spending a lot of time together, which is both a blessing and a curse. Quinn at least has something new to focus on, and yet she and Santana get in a screaming match over something nonsensical at least once a day. He would tire of it quickly if it weren’t for Blaine. 

Blaine is always at the forefront of his mind. He can still smell Blaine's scent lingering on his skin, the taste of Blaine’s cock in his mouth, and hear the sound of Blaine’s laughter bringing him a smile in otherwise dull times. Their passion for fucking has not slowed, though they do more than just speak with their bodies. They’ve spent hours talking about books and music, Blaine asking plenty of questions about Kurt’s life, and Kurt asking for stories about Blaine’s time on the road. 

Kurt can tell that he is changing. He is not quite sure what this new sensation is but he thinks it might be happiness. 

***

One particular evening, Kurt finds himself alone in the grand ballroom. Santana has been hosting many parties again - almost to the level of when she first had lived there - but Kurt finds himself not minding as much as he used to. That night, however, it is silent. Most of the vampires are out on a hunt but, since Blaine regularly allows Kurt to feed from him, he isn’t as compelled to go out with the others, or even bother with those they bring back beyond what he needs to stay healthy. Blaine has been spending more time in the garden and falling asleep earlier in the evenings, which gives Kurt the opportunity to be alone with his thoughts.

Kurt takes to the piano. He once knew how to play, spent a few years in Paris learning from Isabelle, but he has barely touched in more recent times. Some things, however, you don’t forget quite so easily and he begins to play a melody he remembers from long, long ago. Words come back to him like magic and he begins to sing, the softness of his voice breaking the harsh silence. It is a melancholy song, which makes him feel sad, nostalgic almost, for a time that has been long forgotten. 

When Kurt ends the song, he is startled that Blaine is there. He should have felt Blaine’s approach, the fact that he did not unsettles him. He had been too wrapped up in his song. 

“I didn’t hear you,” Kurt says, slowly removing his hands from the keys. 

“I’m sorry - I didn’t want to disrupt you,” Blaine says, his eyes are wide and wet, as if deeply moved. “I went to our… your chamber, but you weren’t there. I didn’t know you could sing.”

“I usually don’t.” 

“Your voice is beautiful,” he says, almost breathlessly. “Why would you hide it?” 

Kurt turns away slightly, people don’t usually say kind things about his voice. “Somethings are meant to be private.” 

“Will you sing with me,” Blaine moves closer to accompany him on the piano bench. “There’s no audience but ourselves.” 

Kurt is hesitant, but Blaine’s eyes remain determinedly fixed on him. 

“What would you like to sing?” Kurt asks. 

Blaine knows of a tune, it is older, but they both know it. It is of love and romance and as they sing it together, Kurt feels as though this is the most intimate moment he has ever had in his life. He feels exposed, as if somehow, through the music, Blaine is able to connect to him. As if their voices blending together merge them together more than sex does. It is discomforting in a way, Kurt has never opened himself up that much to anyone, and yet he embraces it. Blaine’s voice meshes with his as easily as their bodies fit together. It feels right in a way he cannot describe. 

“I can’t tell you how much gratitude I have - for you to allow me at your side,” Blaine says, after their song finishes. 

Kurt cups Blaine’s cheek, using his thumb to stroke it. “Do not belittle your worth. What you’ve given me is precious.” 

Kurt draws him in for a kiss, and as their intimacy grows again, Kurt cannot fathom how much more he can give to Blaine. Blaine has his heart, his soul, and his body. Blaine is truthful, wearing his heart on his sleeve, so Kurt knows that he has all of Blaine. And yet, he has an unshakable feeling that this perfect bubble they seem to be in may still burst. Despite everything that has grown between them, despite everything that Kurt has allowed himself to give, there is a tiny part of him that is still holding back - and he is not entirely sure why. 

Kurt pushes back against his boundaries and gives in, once again, to Blaine’s touch as the passion and lust take over. 

***  
“Do you believe in reincarnation?”

They are both on the bed, completely naked. Kurt is on his back, head resting on the pillow, legs bent, and thighs spread wide. Blaine is kneeling in between them, taking his time as he maps his hands over Kurt’s skin. They had finished sex some time ago, and now have been talking. As usual, Blaine can’t keep his touch away, not that Kurt wants him to. He relaxes into the bed, letting Blaine do as he likes. 

“Why?” 

“I keep thinking of that boy from your early life.” Blaine slides his hands down Kurt’s thighs, coming to the v of his groin. His thumbs massage little circles into his skin, moving closer towards Kurt’s cock. “You’ve forgotten so much of your life, and yet, you remember him.” 

“It is what it is, Blaine,” Kurt says. His cock twitches with interest as Blaine’s hands come close to it, but instead they venture north and over his abdomen. “Memory is a funny thing.” 

Blaine looks up and smirks. “And yet…” his hands run south again, just lightly running along Kurt’s cock. Kurt feels afire at Blaine’s touch. “When we met it felt as though my eyes had been opened. It felt as though I had been searching for something my whole life, and I didn’t know what it was, until I saw you and it was like - oh - you were the thing that’s been missing.” Blaine’s hand circles around Kurt’s cock and slowly begins to stroke it. Kurt closes his eyes and gives in to the sensation. He is in no hurry for full arousal but he soaks it up, as well as the beauty of Blaine’s words. “These past months, I felt not that I was getting to know you, but that I’ve been remembering you from some other time. As if destiny had brought me back to you, as I’m sure it does in every lifetime.” 

Kurt sits up, resting on his elbows to meet Blaine’s eye. His gaze is intense and sure and, for a moment, takes Kurt off guard. He has never been a spiritual being, he has never put much stock in destiny or fate. But he feels an unshakable pull towards Blaine that he can’t even describe. “Your words are breathtaking, Blaine,” Kurt says. “But I’m not so sure that’s how the universe works.” 

Blaine stills his hands for a moment to consider, then goes back to smiling. “And yet, I know you feel it, too.” Blaine resumes gently stroking his cock, his other hand going lower to cup at his balls, running a thumb over them. “Even so, don’t you find it interesting that you’ve lived so long? Maybe it’s because all this time, you were waiting for me to return to you.” 

“You are such a silly romantic.” 

“And maybe you were, too, a lifetime ago.” Something stirs in Kurt’s heart, a swell of emotion that he does not think he has ever felt before. Blaine smirks again, as if he knows exactly what he is doing. His hands drop from Kurt’s groin and reach out to Kurt’s hands. “Our hands were meant to hold each other’s,” Blaine says, lacing their fingers together. “Our bodies meant to be next to each other’s.” 

“Blaine…” His voice is barely a whisper. “Lie with me.” Blaine doesn’t hesitate. He moves in to kiss Kurt. 

They kiss for a long time, neither in any hurry to reach their inevitable destination. Kurt takes his time enjoying Blaine, running his fingers through his hair as they kiss. He spreads his legs wider, as Blaine settles on top of him. He wants to believe all of Blaine’s honeyed words; to believe they are indeed meant to be with each other. As much as he was resistant to the thought, Blaine does feel like the perfect fit and, as they slowly begin rocking their bodies together, Kurt wants nothing more than to succumb to the fantasy. 

He allows Blaine to take control, allows him to use his hands and his mouth to light every one of Kurt’s nerves on fire. 

“I need more,” Kurt gasps. He crushes his mouth against Blaine’s for a searing kiss but it is not enough. “I want to feel you everywhere.” 

Blaine pulls back for a moment, as if to register what Kurt is saying. “Are you sure?” he asks. “You’ve never…” 

Kurt cuts him off with a hungry kiss. “Yes. I need you to fuck me.” 

Blaine nods. They are both full of wanton desire now, and it is not long before Blaine’s thick cock is sliding into Kurt. Kurt can count the amount of times he has let another man fuck him on one hand, and none of them have felt like this. As Blaine begins to pump his hips, stretching him, filling him, their connection has never felt so complete. 

Kurt senses that Blaine is holding back at first. He wraps his legs around Blaine’s waist, encouraging Blaine to go deeper, to give him more. “Let go,” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s ear. “You won’t hurt me.” 

In an instant, Blaine is fucking into him hard and intense, with an animalistic drive. Kurt lets out a loud groan as he feels Blaine deep inside him. He holds them close together, letting Blaine’s body do the work, soaking up every second of pleasure that Blaine gives him. If only they could stay like this - melded together as one unit. Maybe they are meant to be together. 

Kurt can feel that Blaine is close. He reaches down to grab at Blaine’s ass, pinching his cheeks. Blaine screams his release, driving into Kurt at full force. Kurt follows him after groaning Blaine’s name as he comes and comes. 

He is not sure he has ever felt so satisfied after sex, boneless and relaxed. Blaine remains inside him, his cock softening but the connection is still there. Kurt draws him in for a kiss, slow and unhurried as Blaine eventually pulls out. There is a rush of coldness as Blaine’s body parts from his. Kurt realizes how addicted to Blaine’s warmth he has become. 

Blaine rolls to one side but keeps close to Kurt, making sure to grasp on to Kurt’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “That… that was amazing,” he says as he’s still catching his breath. 

Kurt practically purrs and snuggles closer to Blaine, sliding a leg up to settle on Blaine’s hip. He gazes deeply into Blaine’s eyes and sees nothing but adoration. He loves this human. The realization comes to him swiftly and soundly and there is no other explanation for it. His heart is alive once again, and is consumed by such a deep emotion for Blaine that he is unsure of it - and yet he has no desire to run from it. He loves Blaine deeply, he can no longer deny that fact.

“I know it’s selfish of me,” Kurt starts. “Keeping you here. But you are the most important thing to me now.” 

Blaine gives him a smile, running a finger down Kurt’s cheek. “I had my chance to flee. But I’m choosing to stay with you. You are the most important thing to me, too.” 

Kurt gives him a soft kiss on the lips, wanting to stay in this most perfect moment forever. 

***

Of course, perfect moments don’t last forever. 

Kurt is holding Blaine as he sleeps, watching over him carefully when the commotion begins. The hunting party has returned, and they are screaming their heads off for Kurt. It wakes Blaine with a start and they both dress quickly to see what is going on. 

A large crowd has formed at the entryway of the castle, Quinn and Santana at the front of it, holding down a man with a hood over his head. They have caught another prisoner. 

“Unhand me you fiends,” the man shouts rather dramatically as he struggles to get free. “Do you not know who you have? I am a nobleman! I should be respected. I am the fiance to the great Rachel Berry. She will have your heads if you do not let me go.” 

Santana rips off the hood to reveal a very attractive man, who somehow feels familiar. 

Blaine lets out a gasp. “Cooper?”


	15. Chapter 15

To say that Cooper J Anderson is attractive is an understatement. He might be one of the most beautiful humans that Kurt has ever seen; he is lean and athletic, with eyes piercing blue eyes. Overall a very aesthetically pleasing human to look at The thing is, he also might be one of the dumbest humans Kurt has ever crossed. In the small amount of time that it has taken to bring Cooper down to one of the dungeon cells, he has not stopped talking. The only reason Kurt has prevented the other vampires from shutting him up permanently is out of respect to Blaine. 

The minute Cooper is locked away, he dismisses everyone else except Blaine. As far as Kurt is concerned, this is a personal matter and he will not allow the mob of vampires to lash out their anger over the Gold-Star Slayer on Cooper. Still, Kurt is more than annoyed that he has been brought to the castle. He feels as though Cooper is there just so that she can toy with him. 

“Blainey, what are you doing with these fiends?” Cooper cries, dramatically, for emphasis. He points directly at Kurt from through the bars of the prison cell. “They are our enemies. Have they brainwashed you? Tortured you? Held you against your will until you’ve released all your secrets through agonizing screams?” Cooper drops to the ground and screeches as he twists and turns in false turmoil as if to demonstrate. His voice echoes in the dungeon, mostly likely heard throughout the rest of the castle. 

Blaine is a few feet behind Kurt, arms firmly folded over his chest, unimpressed by the display. Kurt has never seen Blaine look as irritated as he is. The frown does not leave Blaine’s face. “Why are you here?” 

Cooper suddenly drops his act and jumps to his feet. “I have come to avenge my lover.” 

“No one has done anything to your lover,” Blaine spits out. 

“Well, then I’m here to rescue you!” He cries, his eyes getting large as if the idea has just struck him. 

Blaine lets out a sigh. “You didn’t even know I was here.”

Cooper puts a hand to his chest, feigning emotional distress. “I am wounded, baby brother, that you think a day has gone by where I haven’t thought about your well being.” 

Blaine raises an eyebrow. “How long has it been since we’ve seen each other?” 

“Long enough that I’m gravely concerned.” 

“Enough of this act!” Kurt steps in between them, snarling and showing his fangs. He does understand that this is Blaine’s brother, he does. But he is not about to let this charade continue. 

Cooper springs away from the bars and cowers. “Oh god, Blainey, don’t let him hurt me.” 

It is a testament to Blaine’s comfort level with Kurt that he does not fear Kurt’s anger. “He won’t hurt you if you answer his questions.”

“How is it that you came to the castle?” Kurt asks. 

“Well,” Cooper puts a finger to his lips, as if to think about it. “My loquacious lover and I were strolling through the woods when we saw but a corpse on the road. And I said to her, 'Dear lover, it seems as though a man in a dress has perished upon this road.' And she said, 'Nay, it is not a corpse, it is a vampire.' And indeed, it was, for it wasn’t a dress but a cape and...” 

“Adam…” Kurt mutters. His heart sinks. He should have taken care of that mess and not left Adam for whatever his fate would be. But he had been so angry, so hurt - and there had been Blaine to think about. Still, he can’t help but feel heaviness that somehow Adam is not completely gone from his life. 

“Yes, his name was Adam,” Cooper continues. “And it’s not the first time we’ve been in company with each other. You see, my lover has his companion chained in silver at her secret base. Not that he’ll ever find such a splendidly hidden base.” 

“Is he working with you still?” Kurt asks - if nothing else, they can get as much information from Cooper as they can. He seems that he is just dumb enough to spill information if they continue to talk. 

Cooper gives him an odd sort of grin. “My lover does seem to enjoy her pets.” 

“God, will you stop calling her that,” Blaine snaps, clearly annoyed. 

Cooper, again, acts as though he is deeply wounded. “I know you’ve never liked her, Blainey, but she will be my wife. You don’t understand our passion - what it’s like when I bury my flesh deeply in her--”

“Stop!” Blaine shouts. “For the love of god, stop talking, Cooper, and tell us how you came upon the castle, or Kurt will have to hurt you.” 

He throws a knowing look over to Kurt. Kurt had not planned on doing more than scaring Cooper, but Blaine knew his brother well. Cooper resumes his story. 

“So, this Adam fellow says that he’s been banished from his vampire group,” Cooper says. Kurt rolls his eyes at the falsehood. “And that he knows where the castle is. Blainey, he said he knew you were here, so I knew in an instant that I needed to rescue you.” 

This time, Kurt is the one who looks skeptical. He folds his arms over his chest and takes another step toward the cell. Cooper is bigger than he is - more athletic, too - but Kurt can make himself quite domineering when he needs to. “I find it interesting that, when you were found, you were by yourself with nothing but a dull sword. That seems either very bold or very stupid of you to cross onto vampire soil - especially for someone who is supposedly engaged to one of the most deadly vampire slayers.”   
Cooper looks between Kurt and Blaine, confused. “Are you challenging my honor?” Cooper sneers, pointing a dramatic finger at Kurt. “Do you think I would come here with less than noble intentions? Why else would I be here if not with a good heart?” 

“Interesting,” Kurt says. “And here I thought you might be a spy.” 

“I am not a spy. I am an avenger!” Cooper pumps a fist into the air. 

“You are an idiot,” Blaine responds, shaking his head. “Kurt, would you mind if I have a moment alone with my brother?” 

For a moment, Kurt is hesitant at the request. There is a slight fear that Blaine might let his brother go if not supervised. But he trusts Blaine. Maybe he trusts Blaine more than he should? Maybe being unguarded is not as safe as he assumed? But it is too late now. Things that have been put in motion have already begun, and he won’t be able to stop them. 

“I should converse with the others,” Kurt says, giving a nod to Blaine. “We’ll be close by.” 

Blaine smiles, as if to reassure him, as he heads for the stairs. 

*** 

The other vampires are waiting for his return. Kurt speaks little to the crowd and asks for a small council to convene privately. He brings Elliot, Santana, and Quinn into his wing and closes the door. 

“Please tell us that you have some kind of good news,” Quinn says tensley. 

“Blaine is with the prisoner now,” Kurt informs them. 

“You let him talk with the prisoner?” Quinn bites.

“He’s Blaine’s brother,” Kurt says. 

“What?” the three of them say in unison. 

“You should have killed him when you had the chance,” Quinn snarls. “You let her win. You let the Slayers fucking win.” 

“I won’t have any more unneeded bloodshed,” Kurt snaps back at him. Quinn acts as though their world is on fire, rapidly spinning out of control. After leaving Blaine in the dungeon, he can’t help but wonder if this is some kind of turning point. As if Cooper showing up is a good sign instead of an ill omen. 

Quinn, of course, fails to see this. “You will not upset your precious lover, you mean? Do you plan on seducing both of them? Have a nice set of play toys.” 

“Wanky…” Santana whispers. 

Kurt is less than amused. “Blaine is not a toy!” 

“He’s been nothing but truthful with us so far,” Elliot says, coming to Kurt’s side. Quinn glares at him. “And Kurt is right. There’s enough blood around here as it is - we don’t need to add more dead bodies into the mix.” 

“Besides,” Santana says, stepping in thoughtfully. “Maybe we can use this to our advantage. I mean, if he was stupid enough to come here in the first place, maybe he deserves to be used as bait.” 

“I haven’t made up my mind yet,” Kurt says. Truth is, he needs to talk things over with Blaine. Maybe Blaine will have more insight to give them. 

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re thinking of letting him go,” Quinn snaps, throwing up her arms in frustration “Is this what you really want from your life? To spend eternity running from a stupid human? I say we torture him and find out where she is.” 

“That’s what she wants you to do.” They all turn to Blaine, who has entered the chamber. Once, he would have been more cautious to enter a circle of vampires, but he comes to Kurt’s side with confidence. “That is her plan, I think. Sometimes Cooper is difficult to get a straight answer from. But she wants me to bring him back, hoping you’ll show up as well.” 

“That does make sense,” Kurt says. “That’s what she tried when she sent Adam to me. And it worked once. I wouldn’t be surprised if Adam suggested it.” 

“Oh, that ass is still working with her?” Santana groans. 

“Yes, and it’s why we have to be extra careful,” Kurt warns. “Adam is smarter than you give him credit for - he won’t let the same thing happen to him twice.” 

“This is ridiculous,” Quinn says, her voice so loud it echoes. “So we stay here and do nothing?” 

“Not nothing,” Kurt says as he looks to Blaine with a smile. “We have her love - and if he is important to her, eventually she’ll come to us. And then we’ll play this little game on our turf. And hopefully, end it.” 

“You better be right,” Quinn says, pushing past him. “Otherwise, we’re all fucked.” 

***

Kurt has Santana and Elliot give the news to the other vampires. They are going to keep Cooper and hold him. Either The Gold-Star Slayer will show up or he will die in the dungeon. Blaine is ever-so-slightly weary at that idea, but he does not protest when Kurt says his plan. He is quiet, however, as they walk back to Kurt’s bedchamber. 

“Thank you for talking with your brother,” Kurt says. He can sense Blaine deep in thought with conflicting ideals. “I’m sure it can’t be easy to be put in this situation.” 

“I wondered…” Blaine trails off, as if thinking hard. “This situation was probably going to be an inevitability.” 

“Did you know about your brother and The Gold-Star Slayer?” Kurt asks. His eyes narrow slightly. Trust is hard for him. He had trusted Adam and he had almost been killed for it. 

Blaine breathes heavily before he answers. “Yes.” 

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” 

“If I had confessed to the knowledge that my brother was romantically involved with your worst enemy, would you have let me live?” 

Kurt doesn’t speak for a long moment. His anger has flared, but Blaine is right. He would have been dead in a second. “That’s not the point,” Kurt says slowly. “We’ve had all this time together and…” 

“And I wasn’t going to let you use me that way,” Blaine says harshly. “My brother was lost to me a long time ago. I wouldn’t have been any help or use to you. And tonight, talking to him, it made me realize just how much that he’s no longer my brother he’s just… somebody that I used to know.” He takes Kurt’s hand and holds it tightly in his own. “You are the most important thing to me now. You are what matters.” 

Blaine moves in to give Kurt a passionate kiss. Kurt is surprised at how easily Blaine in his arms soothes his soul. He kisses Blaine back with no abandon, the worry and doubt melting away as it continues. Blaine’s hand is quick to travel south and settle on his cock. 

It is always a bit unnerving how quickly he is fully hard when Blaine’s hands are on him. “Blaine you don’t have to…” 

Blaine grins as he swirls Kurt around, pushing him back to the edge of the bed. “I always want to show you how much I care for you,” he says, going to his knees. 

Blaine makes fast work of undoing Kurt’s pants. His mouth goes to Kurt’s cock like a magnet. Kurt lets out a groan as Blaine greedily sucks him down. His eyes flutter shut, and all he can think about is the softness of Blaine’s mouth over him. There has never been anyone like Blaine, anyone who takes their time, cognizant of what does it best for Kurt. There has never been anyone who makes sure that Kurt is getting the most pleasure out of the act, while enjoying it as much themselves. There has never been anyone as beautiful as Blaine, eyes wide and eager with a cock in his mouth. Kurt runs a hand through Blaine’s hair, savoring every second of it. 

He does trust Blaine. He has to trust Blaine. He has recently rediscovered his heart - and he couldn’t bear to lose it again. 

Blaine pops off so that he can quickly undress himself. He tugs Kurt’s pants, throwing them in the pile on the floor, then goes back to Kurt’s cock. A few more long sucks and he begins kissing up Kurt’s abdomen as Kurt unbuttons his shirt, allowing him to continue up his chest. Blaine then cups Kurt’s head as he stands, going in for another kiss. 

“You’re the most important thing to me, too, you know,” Kurt says breathlessly, as they break the kiss to reposition a little. Kurt scoots back against the headboard. Blaine grabs the oil from the nightstand begins to stroke himself as he joins Kurt on the bed, straddling his hips. He then takes a moment to use the oil on Kurt as well. 

“I know,” Blaine says, bringing his forehead to touch against Kurt’s. He reaches behind him, quick to find Kurt’s cock again, and slowly sinks down on it. 

Kurt cannot believe how beautiful Blaine is as he begins to fuck himself on Kurt’s cock. Kurt’s arms are around him, supporting him, as he arches back for a better angle. He can’t help but take a moment to enjoy the radiance of Blaine’s body; his arched back, his muscles taunt and strong, his own hard cock bouncing against his stomach. Blaine’s mouth falls open into an ‘O’ signaling that he is close. Blaine is lost in his own pleasure and Kurt lets him take control. It is not long before Blaine begins to speed up, his fucking becoming more erratic. 

Kurt’s own desires start to get a hold of him and, as Blaine tires, Kurt takes the lead. He pushes himself off the bed and lays Blaine down on his back, giving him a long kiss. After a moment of adjustment, he begins to pound into Blaine, fucking him as hard and as quickly has he can. Blaine howls out his name, and it is not long before he is coming all over himself. Kurt is quick to follow, slamming into Blaine as he comes, unable to retain a scream himself. 

Kurt’s lips find Blaine’s as he comes down. As they trade slow, nurturing kisses, Quinn’s question from earlier echoes in his mind. He does not want to hide in this castle forever. He does not want to be chased by The Gold-Star Slayer for the end of his days. He cuddles Blaine in his arms as he rolls them to their sides, the heat of Blaine’s body making him feel alive. 

“When this is over,” Kurt says, between kisses, “when things are settled, and The Gold-Star Slayer is no longer a threat, I want to take you everywhere. I want you to stay at my side forever, but I will go anywhere you want to go.” 

Blaine softens at the offer, moving to kiss Kurt’s forehead. “I am happy where you are,” he says. 

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand, lacing their fingers. “It’s time to end this feud,” Kurt says. “It feels like a chain, heavy around my neck.” 

Blaine kisses him again. “Let me help carry the burden. You’ve done everything on your own for so long… Let me help you.” 

Kurt smiles and snuggles close to Blaine. “You already have.” 

For the first time in who knows how long, Kurt is ready to do something with his life. If only he did not have to wait to get closure on the last thread holding him down.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt fucks into Blaine hard and unyielding. He tries to be gentle with Blaine most of the time. Blaine is, afterall, a human and Kurt could hurt him if he did not restrain himself a little. But, lately, Kurt has been slightly more aggressive in their love making. Blaine is on all fours, pumping himself as Kurt drives into him at lightning speed. If there is a problem with the intensity at which Kurt fucks into him, Blaine has yet to say anything.

Blaine comes first, as he usually does, screaming out Kurt’s name as he does so. He goes lax in Kurt’s arms as Kurt picks up speed. He is on edge, and he so desperately needs the release.

There has been a thick tension in the air lately. Maybe it is the waiting for the Gold-Star Slayer to finally show her face. Maybe it is the fact that Blaine’s brother is down in the dungeon, causing a ruckus every time someone goes down to feed him. Maybe it is the fact that ever since he has decided that being with Blaine is more important to him than running his castle. He has felt as if he is being held there himself - a prisoner of his own creation.

Sex seems to help. Being with Blaine is a balm on his soul. Some days, Kurt let’s Blaine take over; letting Blaine fuck him until he is boneless and shaking on the bed. Sometimes they work on each other, taking turns lazily sucking on each other’s cocks until the dizziness of pleasure finally overtakes them. One memorable evening, Blaine sat in his lap and fucked himself on Kurt’s cock until he came twice. And after, they hold each other, and kiss each other, and intertwine their fingers as they come down. Oftentimes, they will just lie there with each other in the afterglow, Kurt often telling stories from long ago as Blaine listens.

The mere presence of Blaine seems to calm him down, relax him, Kurt feeling like he thinks clearer after they’ve been with each other.

Kurt’s orgasm comes quickly. He grasps onto Blaine’s hips and plunges deep into Blaine as he comes, relishing in the warmth that is Blaine’s body. Afterward, he pulls out, flopping to the bed. Usually, he feels much better, but that evening, even after the amazing sex, he doesn’t feel quite settled.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asks, as he grabs for a pillow to place under his head. The concern on his face is apparent.

Kurt takes the cloth and wets it in the basin they keep near the bed. “I think so,” he says, as he begins to clean up Blaine, taking a moment to fully appreciate the plump beauty of Blaine’s ass. “It’s been two weeks, Blaine, and we’ve not heard anything from the Gold-Star Slayer. I think I’m beginning to get restless.”

Blaine looks over his shoulder, thoughtfully. “I suppose she’s trying to see who will break first. Like a child in a staring contest.”

“Well, I’ll at least outlive her.”

Blaine turns to his side, hesitating before he speaks again, looking around the castle. “Yes, but is this really living?”

It strikes Kurt in the wrong way, and he is immediately defensive, throwing the cloth into the basin, making the water splash. “What would you have me do, Blaine? I will not give in to her whims. I will not be burned by her again.”

“I’ve been thinking about that, actually,” Blaine says. He sits up completely, crossing his legs and bringing Kurt’s hands into his own. “Let me go to her.”

“No.”

“Kurt…”

“No - I can’t…” Giving Blaine up to The Gold-Star Slayer would be a death sentence to him. Kurt doesn’t care who his brother is, or even if they are really engaged, sending Blaine to her would be… He doesn’t even want to think about it. “I can’t risk that.”

“I think your people will be alright,” Blaine says, squeezing Kurt’s hands.

“I can’t risk losing you.”

“Oh,” Blaine sits back to consider. He does know how much he means to Kurt, right? How empty his life would become if he lost what he treasures most. “I can be careful,” Blaine continues, as if he is playing down the real danger he would be in. “And very persuasive when I need to be.”

“Oh really?” Kurt narrows his eyes. “And that’s how you ended up here in the first place, being careful?”

“I can talk to her, I know I can.” He pleads Kurt with his eyes. Why does he need to do this so badly? He has got nothing to prove to Kurt - to anyone.

“Adam’s already told her all about you,” Kurt argues. “About us.”

“And I can tell her that you won’t be letting Cooper go,” Blaine shoots back. “That we can come to some kind of civilized and peaceful resolution to this. Maybe we don’t have to fight all the time. Maybe we can talk this out.”

Kurt lets out a sigh, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. “You are as naive as you are beautiful.”

Blaine grimaces. “And you are as stubborn as an ass.”

“One who has lived for a thousand years by being careful.”

Blaine gives him a frown. “Kurt, you aren’t happy.”

“I am happy with you,” Kurt defends. Blaine has only known him a short while. What he feels now is nothing like he has ever felt before. And he will do anything to hold onto that feeling. “Maybe the happiest I've ever been.”

“Then, please… let me do this for you,” Blaine says, looking deeply into Kurt’s eyes. He drips with sincerity, he always has. Whatever his intentions really are, they are honorable. He does, indeed, want to help Kurt and his people. “Or at least let me try. If she’s going to listen to anyone, it will be a human.”

“And what if she takes you away from me?” Kurt touches his forehead to Blaine’s. “What if she tortures you just for being with me? What if she kills you? I won’t let you endure that Blaine.”

“Kurt, do you still consider me a prisoner here?” Blaine asks, a choked back whisper.

Kurt pauses for a pregnant moment. “No.”

“Then let me go, and trust that I will come back to you.”

Heaviness grows in Kurt’s heart, but he knows that it is not just about what he wants. If Blaine really wants to go, then Kurt cannot selfishly hold him here. “Okay…”

***

For the next two days, Kurt makes it a point to prepare Blaine as best he can. He gives him good, sturdy armor and a sword tipped with poison. He has Santana give him a few pointers on stealth and fighting. He has Elliot give him a cloak that will help mask him in the dark. He has Quinn show him how to use garlic and silver to ward off any vampire attacks that might spring upon him. He lets Blaine converse a long time with his brother alone, gaining as much information he can. But no matter how much Blaine is ready, Kurt cannot help but have a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The others are as uneasy about the situation as Kurt is, especially after what had happened with Adam, but Kurt assures them as much as himself that everything will be alright. He wishes he could send someone with Blaine - but he knows without a doubt that The Gold-Star Slayer would be ready for them. Blaine is right about one thing, it is better that he goes as only one human. Still, it is not often that Kurt has experienced this level of fear. The closer he is to letting Blaine go, the stronger he feels it.

They spend every moment they can lying with each other, using their bodies to connect and express the unsaid emotion that they are feeling. Kurt can sense that Blaine might not be as confident as he lets on but is sincere in his ambition. Kurt does the best he can to hide his own doubts and comfort Blaine the best he can.

As the dawn approaches on the day Blaine is to set out, Kurt finds him working in the garden. Blaine has been hurriedly finishing his work, but still asked that Kurt keep out. Kurt is not entirely sure what he’ll find there - but doesn’t think much, since gardens are places to enjoy when the day can shed light on their beauty.

“It’s not quite finished, but I suppose I’ll have all the time in the world once I return,” Blaine says, a smile on his face. He is dirty and rugged, the work making him sweat. It is unfortunate that there is not time to properly scrub Blaine down (and get his cock to spill) before he heads out. Blaine’s mind is elsewhere, though, looking out at the darkened garden, which is just starting to see the first rays of light. “It’ll be nice to have a place - just our own - when I get back.”

Kurt admires his optimism, even if he doesn’t share it. He pulls at Blaine, bringing him towards him, and wraps his arms around his neck. Blaine instinctively wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist to hold him in a close embrace. Kurt doesn’t want to let go.

“You seem sad,” Blaine says, noting Kurt’s emotions.

“Now that I have you in my life, I’m finding it very hard at even the idea of you not being here,” Kurt says.

“It will be hard,” Blaine says. “I cannot bear the idea of not being at your side. But what I’m doing is for us - I know it in my heart. And besides, what is a goodbye than a pause and prelude to hello?”

“I plan on never saying a goodbye to you,” Kurt says, holding Blaine closer, as if to soak up all of Blaine’s warmth before he leaves. “I will this plan of yours to work so that we never have to think of parting again.”

“Will you do me a favor?” Blaine asks with a grin. “Wait until I get back to go into the garden. It’s a surprise for you, and something to look forward to upon my return.”

Kurt nods, a heaviness in his smile. “I will, but know that your return is all that I need.”

Blaine draws him in for a kiss. A kiss that takes Kurt’s breath away as it lingers.

***

After Blaine leaves the castle feels especially somber. It had never been particularly bathed in light but with Blaine’s presence, the darkness seeps into every corner. The days begin to seep by at a snail's pace, and Kurt finds himself walking through the castle solemnly. He can feel the residue Blaine had left at every corner. In such a short time, Blaine had infiltrated every aspect of his life and now that he isn’t there, the ghosts that linger are not enough.

Kurt keeps to himself most nights. Life has seemed to move on for most everyone else. Santana still hosts her hunting parties. Quinn still quietly rages as she prepares for an evitable battle. Elliot tends to Blaine’s brother still locked in the dungeons. Cooper is indigent and uncooperative, Elliot says in his reports, but Kurt doesn’t care much. He can scream his bloody head off - until Blaine is safely back in Kurt’s arms, Cooper is staying put. Elliot also checks in, sensing when Kurt is at his lowest; the late nights, right before dawn, when he and Blaine would settle in to sleep. But Kurt is not up for talking, and Elliot knows better than to push.

Spring blossoms around the castle. Doors and windows are open during the evening times, letting the breeze rush through, allowing the flower scent of Blaine’s garden to seep throughout the castle. The castle has come alive once again with the bustle of activity and yet Kurt feels more detached than ever from it. Kurt locks himself in his own chambers, much like he had before Blaine had entered his life. He comes out to feed and learn what little news has come his way, then retires to his own room, burying himself in his books which offer little distraction to his worry.

One evening, he finds himself venturing out into the castle and heads, unexpectedly, to the tower where Blaine had been kept for so long. He is not sure what draws him there but, the minute he enters the tiny room, he feels as though Blaine is beside him. The room still smells like Blaine, his essence, perhaps, will always haunt the little cell.

Kurt remembers, fondly, when Blaine first had been brought to them, so sure of himself and yet still not at all aware of what he had been getting himself into. Little did Kurt know how much this prisoner would change him - change his heart.

On the floor, Kurt notices a book and retrieves it. He is amused to note that it’s the one that Blaine had requested, the fairy tale about the girl and the demon. Kurt smiles as he begins to flip through it.

“I figured I’d find you up here.” The sound of Santana’s voice startles him. She smirks as she enters the cell.

“If you’ve come to mock me, you can save yourself the trouble. I’m not in the mood,” Kurt says, snapping the book shut.

“It’s not like you’ve ever been in the mood, Kurt,” she says. “You’ve been the Queen of Unhappiness for a majority of the time I’ve known you.”

“Do you have a point?”

“I came to find you because you’ve spent the last week sulking around here as though someone has stolen your favorite puppy.” She lets out a laugh and takes a seat on the stiff bed. Kurt reluctantly joins her. “You’re different from what you used to be. The last time I was here, you were angry all the time, reclusive, keeping to yourself doing who knows what. And maybe, for the first time in your life, you’ve understood what the rest of us have felt - a deeper connection to the world outside this bubble you’ve secured around yourself. And now that connection, as irritatingly optimistic as he is, has gone away. You’re unhappy now - for reasons that I can understand. So I came up here because I thought maybe you could use a friend.”

“You actually think of me as a friend?” Kurt asks, his eyebrow raised.

“No, I think of you as my family.” She nudges her shoulder into his.

“How did you do this?” Kurt asks - knowing that if anyone might know how he feels, she would. “After she died, how have you managed to go on?”

“The pain of it never really leaves,” Santana admits. She is usually so fiesty, quick with her wit but she is softer in this moment, looking out into the distance if remembering. “I loved her more than everything else on this stupid planet, and somedays I wish nothing more to be with her again. I guess I can get by thinking that someday, we might actually be reunited.”

“You believe in an afterlife?”

“I’m already living my afterlife,” she forces a laugh. “I don’t know what’s after this - but I suspect she’s waiting for me, wherever that is.”

Kurt looks down to the floor. He is not sure he has ever seen Santana be so vulnerable, so open. He reciprocates the only way he knows how - with the truth. “I love him.”

“I know.”

Saying it out loud doesn’t help much, it maybe makes the absence feel stronger. He misses Blaine more than he can ever express. “I never used to think much about the future, but now here I am, thinking that even if he does return, our days will be limited. And I’ll stretch on forever while his life will be short. It’s been, what, a week? And without him I feel as though I have no purpose. How am I supposed to continue on?”

“Is that it?” Santana sits up straight, fascinated. “Is that what you’ve been looking for all these years? A reason for being?”

Kurt gives a weak shrug. “For a long time, I lived my life thinking that I should have died so long ago. And maybe my punishment had been a long and weary life. But now that I have him in my life, I don’t feel that anymore. Maybe I had been dead all these years.”

“Then enjoy the afterlife you have while you have it.” Santana says, throwing her arms in the air. “No one says you have to live forever. You’re a vampire, you get to make up your own rules about life and death.”

“I’ve never thought of it that way.”

“And Kurt, he’ll come back to you,” she says, hugging him around the shoulders. “He loves you, too.”

“Thank you.”

***

The message comes to them at dusk. She’s coming…

The castle grows a buzz with the news that the Gold-Star Slayer is actually making her way towards the castle.

Kurt finds himself on edge. He’s had no word of Blaine, which could be good or bad. He wants to think that this is the end of the conflict, that the Gold-Star Slayer’s arrival will be an armistice, allowing him and Blaine to live the life that is now precious to him. His heart sinks at the possibility that she could be returning Blaine’s dead body. He grows restless as the hours pass by, pacing the entrance of the castle waiting for any sign.

The rest of the vampires prepare for a battle, Santana and Quinn organize them while Kurt remains silent. There will only be a small group of them to meet the oncoming party. The other vampires will wait within the trees, using the darkness and knowledge of the ground as cover. Kurt isn’t sure what to expect, only that he will allow her to come as long as it remains civil. However, if Blaine is dead - all bets are off.

Elliot brings Cooper from his cell. Blaine’s brother is struggling, screaming loudly at anyone who will listen about how awful they have treated him. None of them pay much attention, and Elliot makes sure to gag him as well as tie him up. It would be better for them to keep Cooper locked up, but Kurt is firmly aware that an exchange will probably be at hand.

A small group of them stands just outside the castle doors, waiting. It is just Kurt, with Elliot and Quinn holding Cooper at his side. Santana is in charge of the others in case there is an attack. The night stretches on but there is not much happening. No one is stirring, not the sound of a horse or carriage or many men on foot to be heard

Eventually, they see the light of a torch through the trees. And then she emerges.

The Gold-Star Slayer.

She is not anything like what Kurt thought she would be. For one, she is a slim, tiny woman, dressed in a frilly, pink dress. Her dark hair is loose and flowing around her shoulders. She looks almost… harmless. However, Kurt knows better. She walks towards them with high confidence until she is only a few feet away, and holds her head high as she addresses them. Kurt motions for the others to stay back, allowing her to speak.

“You have something that I want,” she says. The strength in her voice alone makes up for her tiny demeanor.

“Where’s Blaine?” Kurt snaps.

“Give me my fiance,” she demands, a fierceness in her voice. She shows no fear towards the vampires, a remarkable feat.

Kurt narrows his eyes at her. “You’re not getting him until I know Blaine is okay.”

Rachel reaches into her pocket and pulls out the garlic necklace that had been made for Blaine to toss at Kurt. Kurt easily stands aside, letting it fall to the ground. Blaine is hopefully alright if she has that. Still, Kurt’s blood boils at the thought of him being held by her. If he is harmed in any way, who knows what Kurt would do to them. Rachel throws her head back with a laugh.

“To think,” she says, “I have been hunting you all these years, needing to avenge my forefathers, desiring nothing more to see you pay for what you’ve done to my family. And yet here you are now -- just as pathetic and weak as others of your kind. Just as bad as Adam, crumbling at the mere thought of harm to a lover.”

Kurt whips out his dagger, bringing it to Cooper’s throat. “Don’t test me, I will end his life without thought. Would you risk that?”

“I’m not the sentimental type,” she says. Even Cooper stiffens at that thought. She is not playing around. She takes a step forward, daring to pat Kurt on the cheek. “Sometimes you have to face being alone if you want to stay on top. The less attachments, the better.”

“If you’re insinuating that I’m anything like you…”

“Are you not?” she taunts. “Are we not two sides of the same coin? At least I’m not ashamed of what I am.”

“I am not ashamed of anything.”

She brushes it off, as if she does not believe a word he says. “Maybe you should be. A little humility would go a long way. Tell me - would you really gamble to kill Blaine’s brother, to test that supposed bond, just to prove a point?” She stares him down, daring him to plunge the knife into Cooper’s flesh, and he finds he can’t. He should, he could, but he can’t. Defeated, he drops his arm. “I thought not. Blaine was right, I suppose. There are better ways to torture a vampire.”

Kurt raises his eyebrow. “What do you mean by that?”

“She means she’s full of shit and playing you,” Quinn says, stepping in. Before Kurt can do anything, Quinn swings her fist squarely into Rachel’s face. With a crunch, Rachel’s nose breaks. Kurt steps between them, holding Quinn back before she can try anything further.

“How dare you!” Rachel screeches, bringing a cloth to her now bloodied nose. “How DARE you. You better watch your people. I’ve given direct orders - if I am not back by morning with my fiance and on my own, my people will kill Blaine.”

“What?” His anger is all consuming now. He wants to hurt her, to put an end to her haunting him once and for all, but he is held back by her threat.

Rachel, meanwhile, takes a hold of Cooper’s bound arm and tugs him to her. Elliot lets him go, unsure if it is the right thing to do but doesn’t question it.

“This isn’t the end,” Rachel says with pure venom in her voice. “Come on, love, we have a long walk. Hopefully, we can get back by dawn.”

Kurt watches them leave, feeling helpless as they do. As much as he rages to follow them and hunt down every single person in her party, he won’t. He can not do anything, with the added sting of not knowing if Blaine is alright. He just stands there, dumbly, watching her leave his line of sight.

“You’re just letting them go,” Quinn cries after a moment, in utter disbelief.

“I have to,” Kurt says.

“Well, I have no such obligations,” Quinn says. She starts to move after them but Kurt grabs her arm and twists it back towards him. She lets out a cry, unable to break free from his grasp.

“You will do no such thing,” Kurt says. “If you do anything rash, it will be the last thing you do.” His warning is sufficient enough, and he trusts her not to go after them, but that doesn’t stop her anger.

“Fuck you - this needs to end!” she screams in his face as she heads back into the castle.

“Well, that went well,” Elliot comments. “I doubt you’ll be able to stop her for long though.”

“I know,” Kurt says, the wheels in his head already turning. “She is right, this does need to end. I’m tired of letting the Gold-Star Slayer dictate my every move. And I’m getting him back. I won’t lose Blaine to that woman. I won’t.”

“Well, well, well,” Santana says, emerging from the trees. “You lost your bargaining chip and played right into her hands, great job with negotiations. You’re lucky I can hear so well, or I would have put an arrow straight through that little troll’s heart.”

“Not now, Santana,” Kurt grumbles.

“Oh but wait, I did manage to find something that might be useful to you.” Kurt perks up as Santana lets out a loud whistle. Two other vampires drag someone out of the woods with them. As they come close, Kurt recognizes who they have - the human Santana had turned into a vampire. “Kurt… you’ve met Dave! Dave says he’s here to help us.”

Santana gives Kurt a wild grin as his jaw drops in amazement.


	17. Chapter 17

“Why are you here?” Kurt crosses his arms over his chest as he paces the throne room. He is in no mood for playing around and, at this point, trusts no one who comes from the Gold-Star Slayer’s camp. Especially someone who previously tried to murder him.

When he and Dave had first crossed paths, Dave had seemed menacing and brutal. But now that he stands there in front of him, cowering almost as the others glare at him, he seems pathetic. Nothing more than a scared little boy, for which Kurt has no time.

“I won’t talk with the rest of them here,” Dave says, eyeing around the room.

“Oh, sweetcheeks, it’s a little late for you to be calling the shots,” Santana says, pinching at Dave’s cheek. He tries to swat her away.

“I want to talk with Kurt - and Kurt alone,” he reiterates.

Kurt is intrigued. “The rest of you are dismissed.”

“What?” Quinn cries out. Even Elliott has a surprised look on his face.

“Go!”

The vampires clear out, but Elliott lingers for a moment or two, waiting as if to make sure that Kurt is alright. Kurt gives him a nod, assuring him that he is aware of what he is doing. Elliott nods back, leaving Dave alone with him.

“You have two minutes. Speak,” Kurt demands.

“The fucking bitch tried to kill me,” Dave spits out, with sharp distaste. “After I turned, she said either I would become her slave, or she’d have that other lackey of a vampire kill me. I refused - I’m not working for no bitch.”

“Profound,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes.

“Well, then he tried to kill me, and I escaped,” Dave says. “And I’ve heard the rumors about you.”

“Rumors?” Kurt says, an eyebrow raised.

“That you let others come here and be safe,” Dave says. “That you don’t kill other vampires.”

“I don’t kill anyone,” Kurt snaps.

“I thought, maybe, this would be a place that accepted me,” Dave says. He has an odd look in his eyes, and Kurt is unsure of what else lurks behind them. “I have… all of these new feelings, these desires, and I don’t know how to contain them. We’re not so different you know. We’re alike… in other ways.”

Dave comes closer and makes a grab for Kurt’s cock. Kurt moves quickly, sensing where he had been going. In a second, he is behind Dave, an arm around his neck in a chokehold.

“How dare you try to touch me,” Kurt screeches into his ear. He is angry now, angry that Dave would even consider that at a time like this. No one touches him without invitation. “How dare you! Did you hear that I was some kind of whore, too? Did Adam tell you that? Or is this just another one of her ploys to get at me.”

“I’m fucking never going back to that wench,” Dave says as he struggles to get free. Dave seems too dumb to lie to him but, since she has thrown everything at him this point, he can’t be too sure. “I only thought you’d understand. Besides, it’s not like that lover of yours will be at your side much longer.”

“What?” Kurt’s so in shock by the statement that he lets Dave go.

“I heard them arguing, the night before she left to come here,” Dave says, backing away. “I couldn’t hear much, but I did hear him say that he owed her. That he had done what he said he would, and that she should pay up.”

Kurt narrows his eyes. “Why would I believe your lies?”

“You don’t have to believe anything that I say,” Dave says. He is sure of his words, though remains distant from Kurt. Kurt, however, can still read Dave’s emotions easily. “But all I know - the night that she left, he was walking around like a free man, hardly a captive.”

Worry crosses Kurt’s face. He doesn’t believe Dave. He can’t. How can he trust anything that he says? Unfortunately, Kurt senses nothing but the truth and fear from him. “You better be sure of what you say, or I will kill you.”

“I’m sure of it,” Dave says, with a twisted sort of laugh. “Not fun is it - being taken advantage of. And yet, from what I can tell, you keep doing it to yourself.”

Kurt remains silent for some time, then speaks in a cold, stoney voice. “I will allow you to stay at this castle, because I refuse to succumb to your level of treachery. This is a safe place for all vampires. However, Dave, if I find out that you’re lying, I will kill you in a much more painful way than she ever could.”

***

Not long after his conversation with Dave, Elliott finds Kurt standing at the archway leading into the gardens. It is pitch black out, not even the light of the moon shines down from the sky. The wind howls through the trees, a storm threatening in the distance.

Kurt does not turn to look as Elliott approaches. He remains staring out into the blackness. He wonders what Blaine had been doing out here all this time. The garden is still and dark, seemingly untouched, but Kurt hasn’t been out here to know the difference. The weight of Dave’s news weighs on his mind. He never had gotten a straight answer from Blaine as to why he had arrived at the castle way back when. There are still pieces of Blaine’s story that have holes in them. And far, far too often lately it seems as though he has been so easily duped.

And yet, Blaine has dug his way into Kurt’s heart. He cannot believe that Blaine has ever worked for the Gold-Star Slayer... even if he has connections to her. He can’t.

“I gave him his own chamber,” Elliott says from behind. “It’s more like a glorified cell, to be honest. I know you said give him a place, but I think the rest of us feel safer with him easily locked up.”

“That’s fine,” Kurt says, coldly. “Do as you please with him.”

Elliott is quiet for a moment, hesitant before he speaks again. “What did he want?”

“Just my cock,” Kurt says dismissively.

Elliott gives a little snort. “You know, I remember a time when you would have easily given that.”

Kurt isn’t as amused. “And yet, I have only given out my heart once.”

“Dave said something that’s rattled you,” Elliott observes. He comes to Kurt’s side and rests a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt turns and frowns. “Just rumors. Nothing more than the idle gossip of someone who wants to stir trouble.”

“He’s gotten under your skin,” Elliott says. “What did he say -- that Blaine was on her side?”

“Do you think he’s working with her?”

Elliott tilts his head. “Maybe the more important question is do you?”

“Have I been wrong this whole time?” Kurt asks. He leaves the archway, reentering the castle, not wanting the chill of the wind against his skin any longer. “Have I been so desperate to feel something that I’ve lost sight of what matters? Or am I to endlessly play the fool?”

“You know, we’ve known each other for a long time,” Elliott says as he follows him in. “We were intimate for a long time. While I know you don’t like being close to people - we were close once. We still are. I know you, Kurt Hummel. Your heart has always been big, and yet you’ve kept it hidden away. Blaine, I think, drew it out, and whatever happens next, I’m glad for that. Because for the first time, maybe ever, I think the real you is showing through.” He gives Kurt a fond smile, which cuts through Kurt’s frustration. He can always count on Elliott, if no one else, to tell him the truth. “And, for what it’s worth. I think what the two of you have is real, and worth fighting for, if you believe in it.”

“You sound like Santana.”

“You humble me.”

“I love him, Elliott, I do,” Kurt says, looking down. Admitting how he feels is difficult, even to Elliott. He has never been compelled to be open about his feelings, but he feels comfort now in doing so. “But I’m scared to trust it. Scared of what happens if I let him completely.”

“It is scary,” Elliott says, honestly. “Though I’d argue, part of loving is trusting to take that chance.”

Kurt lets out a heavy sigh. Elliott is right, as he so often is. “You know it’s not Dave who’s gotten under my skin. It’s her. It’s this game we’ve been playing for too long. I have let her restrain me all these years, and I no longer want to be tied down by her any longer. I have too much to lose now.”

“So, what are we going to do?”

“I need a little time to think.”

***

Kurt spends the next few hours wandering the castle, deep in thought. He has to be smart about this. She has been one step ahead nearly the entire time -- but it is time to take control. It is time to finally bring this saga to a close. He owes it to his kind. He owes it to himself. And most of all, he owes it to Blaine, not to be haunted by his past.

Kurt makes his way back up to the tower, almost as if it has drawn him up there. The ghost of Blaine still lingers there the most. He feels the most connected to him up there.

He wonders where Blaine is now. Is he in the camp with her? Is he safe? Is he awake thinking about Kurt as Kurt is about him?

His heart is heavy, it aches with Blaine’s absence. A chilling wind blows through the tower, causing him to shiver. He misses Blaine’s warmth. He misses Blaine’s smile and his melodious voice. He can see Blaine’s face, bright and shiny, as if it were the sun shining on his soul.

Kurt lies down in the bed, able to smell the residue that Blaine had left. It has been months and yet Blaine is there, always there, all around him. His cock begins to stir at the vivid memory of Blaine. Kurt takes himself out, and begins to stroke, allowing himself to indulge in the memories of being with Blaine. He can easily feel the soft touch of Blaine’s hand, the velvety warmth of Blaine’s mouth, the heat of his body always driving him.

He begins to pump harder, pulling at his cock desperately, knowing that no other man, not even himself, will ever feel as satisfying as Blaine. He closes his eyes and pretends that Blaine is there with him, helping him chase his desire, lighting him on fire from the inside out. Kurt arches into his own hand, wishing Blaine’s body were there to anchor him.

He loves Blaine. He loves Blaine so much more than he has been willing to admit to himself. He loves Blaine enough that he has let him go, and loves him enough that he will fight to get him back. He loves Blaine so passionately that —as he comes, screaming Blaine’s name into the empty tower — it’s not just his cock that is on fire, it’s his heart as well.

He feels alive - so alive that he wants nothing more than to hold onto that feeling.

And as he comes down, his head has never been so clear. He knows now what he needs to do.

***

“Elliott!” Kurt screams, as he races into the main chamber where the vampires are feasting. Everyone pauses, looking up to Kurt. Everyone pauses, looking up to Kurt as he enters with a drive most have never seen before. “Elliott where are you?”

“I am here,” Elliott says, coming through the crowd. “What is it?”

“We’re going,” Kurt says with a look of determination. “We’re all going, all of us, to end this. Elliott, I need you to get everyone ready. Arm them with our best weapons. Santana, go get Dave. If he wants to really help us, he can lead us to where she is. Quinn, I want you to get a couple of scouts ready to go ahead of the group. We don’t want to be ambushed in case there’s a trap.”

Quinn looks at him with wonder. “Where has this leader been the whole time?”

Elliott and Santana share knowing looks.

“I’ve always been right here,” Kurt says, with a grin. “But up until now, I’ve lacked a proper motivation.”

Quinn lets out a cackle. “Well, it’s about damn time.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Nine Months Earlier**

Blaine watches the camp from the bushes. His brother is there, back turned to him, though Blaine can definitely make out that it is him. Cooper’s dramatic voice cuts sharply in the air. There are others around him, captivated by whatever story he is telling. Blaine can’t quite tell, but he is sure it isn’t exciting as however Cooper is portraying it. And yet they are eating it up, even as Cooper intensely points in the direction of the fire. They must be buying it or, surely, they would have kicked Cooper out of their club already. 

There seems to be pause in the story, as the group laughs, and Cooper stiffens in a melodramatic pause. Blaine gets himself ready to jump up. He can do this… He can walk over there and talk to his brother, even if they have not talked to each other in years. He has spent a year tracking Cooper down. A year of living so poorly he has had to beg for food and a roof over his head, a year of understanding that, if he messes up now, who knows how he is going to survive. As he begins to stand, he feels a little nervous. He and Cooper did not part on the greatest terms - but now his brother is the only thing he has got. What choice has he? 

Just as he is about to step forward, something grabs him by the collar of his shirt and yanks him, hard, nearly choking him. “Usually we kill spies but you are particularly attractive, aren’t you?” comes a voice from behind him. Blaine is startled to see a blond man, no vampire, preventing him going anywhere. Why is there a vampire here of all places? “Of course, the Gold-Star Slayer will want to talk to you, so might as well keep you alive anyway.” The vampire gets uncomfortably close to him and whispers in his ear. “Maybe after she is done, she’ll let me play with you.” 

“Gross,” Blaine tries to tear himself away but the vampire’s grip is too strong. He is dragged into the camp and promptly shoved into one of the tents. He tries to struggle free, but the vampire is too quick for him, and he is easily tied up. He tries to shout his brother’s name, but he is gagged pretty quickly, too. 

Great. Just what he needs. 

Blaine is not sure how long he waits in the tent, long enough that the vampire watching him leaves just as the daylight begins to peak through the seams. 

He is stupidly tired when the tent flaps open and in walks a small, thin woman with long, dark hair. It may have been years since he lost his brother to her but, for all that has happened, she hasn’t changed one bit. “My god…” she says, delighted almost, to see him. “When Adam said he caught a spy, I was expecting… well, I definitely wasn’t expecting you of all people.” 

“I’m glad you’re amused,” he replies sharply. “Was tying me up really necessary?”

“We can’t be too careful around here,” Rachel clicks her tongue. “We are hunting vampires after all.” 

“And yet you have one in your employ?” Blaine says, raising his eyebrows. “That seems a little ironic of a vampire slayer.” 

“ _ The _ vampire slayer,” Rachel corrects, her voice going high. “Do not forget that I am feared by many.” 

“Are they really calling you Gold-Star Slayer?” Blaine asks. He is not afraid of her - not like she wants him to be. “Is there a reason for that? You’re not imprinting gold stars on your victims are you? Because that seems like it’d be a little much. Even for you.” 

“Shut it,” Rachel demands. He wisely stops talking. “I know why you’re here.” 

“You do?” 

“You’ve come to steal your brother back from me,” she says, pacing around him, like a shark around its prey. “Well, I’m sorry to inform you that you can’t have him back. He is mine. We’re getting married, and you cannot stop that.” 

“I wouldn’t dare,” Blaine says blandly. “I’m not here to get him back.” 

Rachel stops pacing. “Then why are you here?” 

Blaine breathes heavily before responding. “I… I just need to talk to him.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I do.” 

“Why?” 

“Because…” 

“Blaine, I’m going to play it straight with you,” Rachel says, growing impatient. “Either you tell me why you’re here, or I’ll let Adam feast on you for dinner.” 

“I’m here because I’m broke,” Blaine spits out quickly. “I need to borrow money. If I don’t, I’ll… I don’t know what will happen.” 

“Huh,” Rachel crosses her arms over her chest, deep in thought. “I may be able to help you out.” 

“I’m not killing any vampires for you,” he says. He does have a moral code that he will not cross. And he has had enough encounters with vampires to know better. 

“You don’t have the spine for that,” Rachel says, patting his cheek. “You are, however, like your brother -- annoyingly charming. I wonder…” 

“What?” He isn’t sure he likes the look she is giving him. 

“There is a vampire I’ve been trying to track down for years, and he has proven to be quite elusive,” she says, bringing her hand up to her mouth. “I know I can’t best him with physical force. He is too smart for that. There are other ways to take down a vampire. Through his cock, perhaps?” 

Blaine rolls his eyes. “I’d much rather try through the heart.” 

Rachel freezes. “You think you can get a vampire to fall in love with you?” she lets out a twisted cackle. “Vampires don’t have hearts. They’re incapable of love. But if that’s how you’d like to play it…” 

Blaine suddenly feels irritated by her mocking and, for a moment, he is not sure that vampires are the ones without the heart. “I can do it!” he exclaims. “I am an actor, and I have charmed many before. Send me and watch. I will make this vampire fall in love with me. And if I do, you have to pay me a year’s worth of work.” 

Rachel looks, if nothing else, intrigued by the proposition. “If you bring me this vampire, one who loves you as you claim you can get it to, then I will pay what you ask. However, if a year goes by, and you haven’t? I will rampage that castle myself, and leave none alive. And you, my dear Blaine, will be back out on the streets as penniless and hopeless as you are now, with no hope of ever seeing your brother again.” Rachel goes to untie him, letting him stand so they are equal. “What do you say?”

For the first time, Blaine feels destitute. He is so tired from all the things that have happened in his life. He just needs to catch a break. Any break. Even if it means dealing with this horrible little woman his brother has mixed himself up with. Maybe, if he plays his cards right, he can even break Cooper out of her obnoxious grasp. Blaine purses his lips. At this point, what else are his options? 

“You have a deal.” 

Rachel’s lips twist up into a grin. “Good,” she says, shaking his hand. “Good, good, good… So, the vampire in question -- one Kurt Hummel. I hope, for your sake, that he doesn’t kill you on the spot.” She throws her head back in another sadistic laugh. 

***

It has been a few weeks since he has been locked in the tower and, all things considered, there are worse places he could be. It is a little drafty and the scenery is lacking, but the books have been keeping him company. His plan has been going smoother than he thought - not that he knew what to expect at all. After all the horror stories Rachel had told him about Kurt Hummel, he can barely believe the same person - same monster - she described is the vampire who comes to visit him more often than not. 

Kurt is distant, understandably. As closed off, and careful as Blaine would expect him to be. He does not doubt Kurt’s power or that, if he missteps, Kurt may actually bring harm to him. But Kurt isn’t what Blaine pictured him to be. He radiates beauty with his sharp features, his deep eyes, and his voice that is so unique that it is melodious to Blaine’s ears. Kurt is smart, and able to carry a conversation. Everything about him has captivated Blaine. 

At first he worried that it might be some vampire-trance that had been placed over him. But of the few vampires he has interacted with, Blaine has never been drawn to any of them the way he is drawn to Kurt. He looks forward to the days that Kurt shows his face and the longer he spends in the tower, the less he thinks about Rachel and her deal. The less he is concerned about money or his future. All he would really like to do is spend more time with Kurt. 

What is beneath those outward layers he uses to shield out the rest of the world? Blaine would very much like to know. There is so much that Kurt is holding in - so much Blaine doubts that he shows to others. Have others been this curious? Or is it only him? 

From the distance, he can hear footsteps coming up the tower. Blaine grins, and grabs his book so that he doesn’t seem too eager when Kurt enters. He settles against the wall, happy that Kurt has once again arrived at his cell. 

***

“You haven’t told him about me?” Adam stares at him menacingly, eyes narrowed and vicious. He had slipped in just after Kurt had left, and is now standing over Blaine.  “Why?” 

Blaine can hardly get out of the bed that has been set up for him in the library. he has been too sick, just the memory of Kurt lying with Adam is enough to make him want to vomit. He has never felt worse in his life. 

Adam looks as if he is about to hurt him, but restrains himself. They have kept their distance from each other, as much as possible, though Adam has tried a few times to see him without Kurt there. He does not like Adam. He feels cold and terrible -- why is Kurt with him? He does not understand. Adam tilts his head, waiting for an answer. 

“You know, Rachel told me about your little plan,” he half grins, amused, as if all of this was just a game. 

Blaine’s stomach churns. “So, you’re going to blow my cover?”

“I should,” Adam says with disinterest. “It would be… entertaining if nothing else. Kurt’s enjoyed you as a pet for really long enough. But I don’t plan on being around much longer. Might as well enjoy your pathetic attempts to do… whatever it is she sent you here to do.” 

“She did not send me,” Blaine manages to get out. “I came on my own accord.”

“Oh did you?” Adam lets out a laugh. “It will be even more delicious to watch you make a fool of yourself in front of him then. However, Blaine, you say a single word about me -- that you saw me with The Gold-Star Slayer - it will cost you your life. Do you understand?” 

Adam’s threat is real and Blaine dares not argue with him. He only nods his head in compliance. Adam seems to be satisfied and leaves the chamber with a slam of the door. 

***

Blaine basks in the warmth of the bed -- the real bed that he has been sharing with Kurt. This house is like a dream, like a fairy tale come to life. His shoulder still hurts some -- he suppose that’s what happens with wounds -- but the euphoria of being with Kurt, lying with Kurt, outweighs any of the pain. 

Kurt is there with him, sprawled out in glorious nakedness. They made love only an hour or so ago and have been talking since. Blaine has rested his head on Kurt’s abdomen, drawing his fingers slowly up and down Kurt’s magnificent cock. It is such a beautiful thing, Kurt’s cock, as beautiful and strong as the rest of him. His mind drifts back to the fond memory of sliding his own cock against it, and the dizziness of pleasure returns. 

Kurt casually runs his fingers through Blaine’s hair, lazily keeping their connection alive through touch. Is this what love is? Real love? Being happy and content next to your lover? Feeling as though you can face any day, any challenge because they are beside you? Blaine has never felt so alive before. Whatever their bond is, it runs much deeper than Blaine could have ever expected. 

“Do you ever miss the daylight?” Blaine asks. His finger slides down Kurt’s cock, circling the tip of the head. He smiles as it twitches with interest. 

“Sometimes,” Kurt replies casually. 

“Sometimes?”    


“I don’t remember much about daylight anymore. Sometimes, I’ll watch just as the sun is about to rise. There’s something magical in that moment as the sky turns colors, red, orange, vibrant purple, but I don’t miss the blinding white of the scorching sun. I think…” Kurt takes a moment to think about it, playing with one of the curls on Blaine’s head. “Even when I lived my first life, I was always one to hide in the shadows.” 

Blaine cranes his head to look up at Kurt. “What do you mean?” 

“I think, maybe, I’m more comfortable in the dark,” Kurt replies. There is a heaviness in his words, sadness almost. “Where you can’t always be seen.” 

Blaine lifts himself up, straddling Kurt’s hips, and brings himself close. “I see you,” Blaine whispers against Kurt’s lips. He cups Kurt’s cheek as he draws him in for a tender kiss. “I see you…” 

***

Blaine and Elliott are outside in the garden. It is the dead of night, with nothing but the moonlight to help them see. While he does miss working in the daylight, Elliott’s strength is necessary for the construction of his plan. So far, he is the only vampire, other than Kurt, to really open up to him. The others don’t seem to mind that he is there (except Quinn, who is vicious in her silence) but no one has particularly cared. 

Elliott, however, has grown to be somewhat of a friend in the past few weeks, since they’ve returned to the castle. And has graciously helped him get what he needs for the garden. 

“So, uh, I just wanted to say. Thank you,” Blaine says that evening. it is hard to tell in the dark, but he thinks the bulk of the construction is done and all that’s left is to let nature take its course. “I couldn’t have done this without you, and I really wanted this to be perfect for him. I wanted him to know how special he is to me.” 

Elliott grins. “If I’m being honest, he already knows that. He doesn’t need proof - but I think he’ll enjoy the grand gesture. And I’m glad. I’m not sure I’ve ever seen Kurt so…” 

“Happy?” Blaine cuts in, maybe too quickly. 

Elliott gives an easy laugh. “I was going to say open, but that, too. You’re special to him, too, you know. Don’t underestimate that.” 

Blaine feels a bubbling of warmth at the thought. “I can’t imagine my life without him in it. I… oh, this isn’t too awkward is it? Me going on and on. I mean he told me about you and…” 

Elliott is quick to cut him off. “Not awkward at all. He and I were… well, not much different from what we are now. We’ll always care for each other. But anything that we shared -- definitely not the same bond that he shares with you.” 

Blaine’s heart about stops. “Really? Did he say that?”    


“He did not have to.” 

“Wow, I…” _ I love him _ . It is a simple thought, but he is not sure how to articulate out loud in this moment. It feels so intimate. So private a thought. He hasn’t even said that to Kurt -- yet it radiates so much from him that he can not even help it. 

“I know,” Elliott says, letting him off the hook. He turns his attention back to the garden. “So what is it that we did here?”   


“Want to see?” Blaine asks, following the wire to the generator. Elliott nods, interested as Blaine cranks the handle.    


Elliott’s mouth widens. “...Oh!” 

***   


His past had always been bound to catch up with him. Kurt had said that Rachel cast a long shadow over his life. Now she is casting one over his as well. Never did he think, however, that his past would come in the form of his brother locked up in the dungeon. 

“Blainey, you have to let me out of here,” Cooper pleads, hands clenched on the bars. 

“I’m not letting you out,” Blaine says, not particularly moved by his brother's display. 

“Have they hurt you?” 

“No.” 

“Did they turn you - are you a vampire?” 

“No, I’m not--”

“Brainwashed?”

“What? No.” 

“Let me out, I will kill them all.” 

“Cooper…” 

“I will avenge you....”

“Cooper, they’re not…” 

“...as I will avenge my lover…”

“Cooper, shut up,” Blaine’s voice echoes throughout the dungeon. A fiery anger shoots through him. There had been a time when Blaine wanted nothing more to be reunited with his brother. When he had wanted to get back what he had lost, and reclaim his old life. But he realizes now, in the short months he had been in the castle, been with Kurt, that he is not the same person he had been before. He does not want to go back to who he was before. 

Cooper, stunned, takes a step back from the bars. “They have clearly done something to you. This is not the Blaine I know.” 

“You’re right, I’m not,” Blaine says. “This place has made me a better person. One who no longer dreams of the day that his brother will magically begin to actually care for him.”

“What? I care…” 

“You don’t,” Blaine snaps, shocking Cooper even more. “If you did, you wouldn’t have abandoned me -- leaving me to fend for myself in this cruel world. I starved, Cooper. I had to beg for work, for shelter, for a reason to live. I needed you - I needed my brother and you abandoned me because I did not fit your lifestyle any longer. This place has given me a real home, something that you, my own flesh and blood, were never able to provide.”

Cooper remains speechless. For Blaine, the experience is cathartic as he is finally able to say the words he has held in so long. He does not need anything from Cooper anymore, and it is quite freeing. 

Unexpectedly, and almost uncharacteristically, Cooper seems to understand. “I’m sorry,” he says, in a soft voice. For once, he is not over the top and possibly genuine. “I did not realize how much I had hurt you.”

“It’s fine,” Blaine says, an edge still to his voice. He is taken aback by Cooper’s sincerity, though. Maybe this is a step forward for them. “Look, I will try to get you out of here, but you have to do exactly what I tell you, okay?” 

Cooper nods as a plan forms in Blaine’s head. 

***

Cooper’s directions prove to be on point, which surprises Blaine as he walks into the camp. It had taken him a long time to track down Cooper’s where-abouts the first time, having to listen for the news of vampire deaths and follow the trails of clues they left behind. They covered their tracks pretty thoroughly. But when he gets to the slayers’ camp, he is surprised to find that they are fairly out in the open. As he approaches the camp, he is not sure if any of this will work. But he has to try -- for Kurt. For Cooper. For himself. 

“Well, well, well,” Rachel’s standing at the center of their camp. She had been talking with a few other men, but when she sees Blaine she grins wickedly, crossing her arms over her chest. “Look what has come crawling pathetically back.” 

“I’m hardly crawling,” Blaine says. He refuses to give her any form of satisfaction. 

“Well, you are a few months earlier than I had expected,” she says, looking him over. “And yet your brother isn’t here. Did they let you go so they could offer a trade? Well, I’m not making one.” 

“I came back because I accomplished what I set out to accomplish,” Blaine says, feeling confident in his statement. 

“What?” Rachel pauses, taking a moment to register what he had said. 

“You mock me as if I were a failure, but I am not one,” he continues. “I did it. I made a vampire fall in love with me.” 

“I can hardly believe that,” she says, though she is clearly more shaken than she lets on. 

Blaine smiles in satisfaction. “I have made Kurt Hummel, the vampire you detest so highly, my lover. And I am his. I did the impossible, so I believe you owe me what you’ve promised.” 

She scowls. “Unless you can prove it, I am not paying you anything.” 

“I don’t need to prove anything to you,” Blaine says, not backing down. “And I don’t want your money. What I want is for this to end. No more killing, Rachel. No more slaying. They will leave you alone. They’ll even return Cooper to you. You just need to stop this relentless attack.” 

“I need to stop?” Rachel’s voice rises. If the others in the camp could nott hear them before, they certainly could now. “I’m not the one who started this. It was them, and their lust for blood. Their evil ways. I have no doubt that you have gone and fallen for him -- his manipulation knows no end. But to claim that you’ve taken down a vampire, to make him feel what a human does when he physically cannot, is nothing but lies. You are as pathetic now as you are when we first met.” 

“Are you so far gone that this is just a game for you?” Blaine says, astounded by her stubbornness. “They’ve got Cooper right now, the man you supposedly love -- and yet you do nothing? Do you even care? Is there anything in there except anger and hatred, or have you been so completely consumed by both that you're numb to any sort of compassion?” 

“You're as stupid as you are naive,” she shouts at him. “How dare you claim to understand anything about me? You don’t know what I’ve been through. You don’t know how long I have fought.” 

“I came back for peace,” Blaine shouts back at her. “Is that not why you have been fighting? Or has vengeance taken your soul as well? If you understood even a margin of love that I feel…”

She smacks him across the face. “Do not mistake the perversion you feel for love. The only thing they can feel is lustful obsession. You are under a spell. Mind-warped by their special abilities. I will go get Cooper myself. And when I return, if you think any of them care about your sad, little life, well then maybe we finally have the trap I’ve been waiting for.” 

“What--” But before Blaine can get out the rest of the sentence, Rachel has snapped her fingers. Two bulking men come forward and grab onto each of his arms. He struggles to break free of them, but it is to no avail. He cries out. “Don’t do this, Rachel. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.” 

“You think he actually cares about you?” Rachel says, coming close to him, her eyes mocking him. “Well… let’s see if we can test that theory. Because you’re right, Blaine, this needs to end and I won’t rest until I see him utterly destroyed.” 

***

**Present Day**

Rain patters on the roof of the tent. He is not sure how long he has been tied up in there: bound to a chair, his senses are mostly cut off. It has been an extended amount of time -- long enough that they have allowed him his basic bodily needs with strict supervision on multiple occasions. No amount of sweet talking is going to get him out of this one. 

However, this time, he is not relying on his own wiles. This time he does not have to fend for himself. This time he is content waiting. Because he knows in his heart that eventually, someone will come. 

He knows that love will win over hate. It is the bet he has always been willing to take. 

The storm worsens, the wind intensifies, and he hears thunder in the distance. But more so, he hears something else, the sound of voices, hurried and scared. Something has changed. Something is happening in the camp. Blaine perks up as he hears commotion around the tent. There are screams and shouts and the clanging of metal against metal. 

A smile spreads upon Blaine’s lips as he waits for the end to come. 


	19. Chapter 19

The rain is heavy. A full on thunderstorm rages around them, as if nature feels the intensity of Kurt’s emotions and is projecting them for all to see. Visibility is low but, for a vampire, nature battering at them is not so much of a problem. In fact, it helps in their mission. Kurt finds himself driving forward, relentless in his pursuit. He needs to get Blaine back. He has to. 

Unlike last time, he is not alone. Nearly everyone who lives at the castle has come to follow him on his mission. They had formed a plan before they left. They would surround the Gold-Star Slayer’s camp, take her down, and fined Blaine. It is a rescue mission first and foremost, Kurt had told them. It will not be a bloodbath. No would be harmed under his watch. 

When they reach the slayers’ camp, Kurt half expects to be ambushed but Dave seems to have been true to his word and genuine in wanting to help them. There is no movement in the camp, even the guards seem to be wearier of the storm than an oncoming threat. Kurt motions for the others to surround the camp. If they remain unseen, they can find Blaine easily enough. 

Of course, nothing in Kurt’s life has ever been easy. 

“I knew this day would come eventually,” comes a very familiar voice. “Though I have to admit I’m a little surprised to see you here. I figured your world would implode before you were forced out of it.”

Adam stands before him, blocking the way into the camp. 

“What are you still doing here?” Kurt says. He feels a wave of sadness for him. “Is your love still unsafe? If so, you should join us. I wish you no ill will.” 

“Well, this can’t be compassion,” Adam scoffs. “Not when he is led, by the sounds of it, his entire castle to their deaths. Yes, we assumed you’d be coming, and there are scouts in all of these surrounding trees, waiting. One signal, and it’s a silver stake in their hearts.” 

Adam’s threat is hollow. Kurt closes his eyes and listens to the world around him. There are men in those trees -- but many fewer than Adam implies and all of them terrified. “This isn’t your fight, Adam. You are not why I am here.” 

“Oh, of course not,” Adam snarls. “You’ve come back for your toy. Tell me, what have you missed most these past few days -- your ego being stroked? Or your cock?” 

Anger rises in him but he will not give in to Adam’s taunts. “I am here for the man I love,” Kurt says. “Do not stand in my way.” 

Elliott comes to his side, followed by Santana and Quinn on either side. A few more accompany them from behind. They are all willing and waiting for Kurt to give a command. Kurt holds out a hand, keeping them back. Adam seems to know when he is outnumbered. He steps aside without a word but with a scowl firmly on his face. 

They are not two steps into the camp when she appears, silhouetted by flashes of lightning. The rain has died down some but the storm rages on in the distance. She comes up to him, unafraid of Kurt’s towering presence. 

Cooper is at her side. “Would you like me to take them?” he asks, fiercely holding a sword out in front of both of them. Kurt nearly laughs at the suggestion. 

“Not necessary,” she says, pushing down his sword. “They are not a threat to me.” 

“We will be,” Quinn snarls, stepping in front of Kurt to bear her teeth at Rachel. 

“We’re not here for a fight,” Kurt reminds her. He turns to Rachel, staring her down. “You have something that is very precious to me. I want him back.” 

Rachel looks at him with fascination. “Tell me something, Kurt? Do you love him?” 

Kurt gives her a sneer. He abhors that she is giving him some sort of test but he will not hide how he feels any longer. “He is the world to me. I love him more than I’ve ever loved any creature that’s walked this Earth. Do not make me use force to retrieve him. It will end badly for you.” 

“When Blaine returned here, I thought he hadn’t been telling the truth,” she says.

“The truth about what?” Kurt’s patience is beginning to grow thin. 

“Oh, didn’t he tell you?” Rachel tilts her head. “Please don’t tell me that he actually outsmarted a vampire. Or maybe all these years I’ve overstated your intelligence. He did claim that he could get anyone to fall in love with him -- even you. I wouldn’t have believed it and yet, here you are, groveling before me for the second time with this sad show of emotion.” 

His stomach drops a little at the thought. But she is full of mind games and Kurt has had enough of them. He still trusts what he and Blaine have, no matter what she says. “Enough! Give Blaine to me, and I will leave peacefully. Otherwise, be prepared for a fight.” 

Cooper interrupts. “Blaine’s here… right now?” 

“Not now,” Rachel hushes him. 

“And you haven’t let me see him?” There’s a wash of anger across Cooper’s face. “I can’t believe you!” He takes off running, back into the camp. 

Rachel does not seem all that concerned - her eyes are fixed on Kurt. “You cannot have him. I will not allow you to without a price.” 

“Dammit, Rachel, this needs to end,” Kurt says, his voice raised. The other vampires around him are poised and ready at his command. “Why are you still fighting this fight? Do you even know anymore?” 

“This is for honor,” she shouts back. “And for vengeance.” 

“Which has completely corrupted you,” Kurt says. “You mock my love, and yet you can no longer feel it yourself. Maybe we are more similar than I want to admit, but at least I’ve found my way back. You’ve lost your humanity more than I ever have.” 

His words seem to slide off her. “If you’re so intent on ending this, then let’s do it. I want a duel. Right here, right now.” 

“A duel?” It is an odd request, and he is not so sure there isn’t a catch. 

“I’m not letting you leave without a fight,” she says. “I’ve waited too long. Adam, give me my sword.” Adam is at her side quickly, handing her a long, silver sword. 

The rain has subsided, though the clouds still cover the moon. The rest of the camp has risen, torches in their hands to shed light on the vampires standing before them. Two rows have formed on either side of an imaginary line, both waiting for their leaders' commands. Kurt does not want to fight her. He does not want any bloodshed tonight, but he’ll do what he must. 

“If I win, I get Blaine,” he says. “And your word that you will stop hunting us.” 

Rachel nods, though there’s a darkness in her eyes. “That’s fair, I suppose.” 

“And if you win?” 

She smirks. “When I win, well, I’ll have already claimed my prize. Your death.” There is pure venom in her words. Her hatred is so coarse that for a moment, he is startled by it. No one, in all his long years, has ever looked at him like that - like they would utterly destroy him if they could. 

He is not about to back down to her, even if his true death is on the line, but a hand pulls him back. It’s Quinn. “What are you doing? You can’t trust her,” she hisses. 

Quinn, Elliott, and Santana have huddled around him, in an almost protective circle. 

“Clearly, I don’t trust her,” Kurt says. “But if this will end her hunting us, I have the advantage. I should take it.” 

“We only have a few hours before dawn,” Elliott says, looking around. The sky isn’t as dark as it had been when they arrived. “I don’t think the clouds of the storm will give us much cover.” 

Santana, who has been unusually quiet, hands over her sword. “I think you should,” she says, sure of her words. “If it’s the only way to end this, then you should take it. End your own suffering.”

“Thank you,” he says, with a faint smile. 

He and Rachel lock eyes, a sure nod between the two of them. The entire crowd comes to a hush as the duel begins. Kurt lets Rachel take the first swing. He blocks it, the clang of the silver against silver ringing through the night. She takes another swing, and another. He expects her to be wild, letting her anger drive her, but she holds herself back, letting her movements be graceful. 

As they continue, he finds she is skilled with a sword. Her footwork is exceptional. She has definitely been training, and is able to keep up with him at his moderate pace. However, she cannot physically best him. She takes the lead throughout the duel, as if they are dancing, and she leads him around. But being on the offense has its downside. He can sense the moment she begins to tire, and uses that to his advantage. 

He becomes more aggressive in his perries, in his swings, in his strikes, and soon he is pushing forward, causing her to fall farther and farther back into the camp. It is not long before her back is nearly to one of the tents. Exhausted and losing finesse, she tries to push back at him. The jabs come, but they are to no avail. He is too quick for her and, with a few clever swings, he is able knock the sword out of her hand. It bounces a few times against the ground. 

Rachel slumps against the tent and down to the ground, breathing heavily. Kurt holds the tip of the sword at her neck. “I believe a deal is a deal. I win.” 

Rachel breathes heavily, a strange look in her eye. “I suppose I was never going to win playing on your turf. Now we play on mine.” 

She reaches into her jacket and pulls out a gun. Kurt’s eyes grow wide as he realizes what she is doing - she expects to win. She only wants to draw him close. He is frozen in his spot, paralyized almost as if his brain is trying to catch up to what is happening. Time moves as if it is in slow motion as he watches her pull the trigger. 

“Noooo!” The voice is Santana’s, as she jumps between the two of them. The silver bullet shoots right into her stomach. She slumps to the ground in front of Kurt. Rachel is shocked, watching Santana as she bleeds, the silver beginning to coarse through her body. Quinn tackles Rachel, pinning to the ground. She tries to struggle but Quinn will not let her go. Kurt cradles Santana in her arms. 

“I’m so sorry,” he says, bringing his head to hers. 

“I’m not,” she admits as her time grows short. “I’ve been wanting this. I miss her so much, I’ve been wanting this.” 

“Santana…”

She places a finger over his lips. “Go live, Kurt. You’ve got that choice. Let me go.” Her hand falls as life finally leaves her body. 

Kurt is up and at Rachel, coming at her with the sword and his fangs sharp. Anger and sadness welling up uncontrollably. He is going to kill her, he is going to end this and kill her, and he throws himself forward in rage, about ready to stab Rachel through when he hears another voice. 

“Kurt?” It’s Blaine, ushered in by Cooper. Blaine looks at him, then to Rachel, then back to him. 

They stare at each other for a long moment. He has never seen Kurt so feral, so untamed. He looks almost scared by him. Kurt will not succumb to his instincts. He will not allow himself to become the beast that Rachel claims he is. He is able to stop himself, throwing the sword away. 

“Bind her,” Kurt tells Elliott. He cannot look Blaine in the eye. Not yet. Instead, he addresses the rest of the humans. “I know you hate me,” he throws a look to where Rachel is struggling against Quinn and Elliott. “As supposed king of the vampires, you’ve hated what I am. But I am not ashamed of who I am - what I am.” He looks to Blaine, now that he is calmer. Blaine nods, a reassurance. “And I am no threat to you, wanting to live in peace just as you. This is over -- we will not hunt you, I swear it now, and with your leader now in my custody, I hope that none of you will take up her mission. I may not grant you the same amount of mercy. We should try to coexist peacefully -- for love, not hate. I am sorry for the mistakes of my past, truly I am. But I will no longer let them dictate my future.”

He goes to Blaine, who is open to allow his embrace, and with an arm around his waist, he kisses him passionately. 

“Come Blaine,” he says softly, taking Blaine’s hand. “They can no longer touch us - or what we have. Let us go home. We are finally free.”

***

The next night they have a funeral for Santana. Their tradition is that when the body is truly dead, it is burned so to be at one with nature again.

“She lived a good life,” Kurt says. There is nothing left of her on the pyre, her remains now are ash and smoke, rising up into the atmosphere. It is strange that she is gone after she had been such a big part of his life. He had once been happy when she had left the castle. Now that she will never return, he feels a heavy sadness in the thought. He looks out into the crowd and sees Quinn sobbing. Elliott has his arm around her shoulders, comforting her.  
“We will always honor her memory and, hopefully, never take life so seriously. She wouldn’t have wanted us to be bogged down in our sorrows and forget to live.” He bends down to add his candle to the pyre. A wisp of smoke shoots up into the air. Kurt smiles, thinking that Santana is somewhere out there looking down at him. 

Blaine is there, standing much further out from the crowd of vampires, unsure of whether or not he should even be there. Kurt is comforted by his presence and glad to duck out of the crowd to join him. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Blaine asks, holding out his hand for Kurt to hold. He takes it, feeling anchored and warm. 

“I think she knew,” Kurt says, slowly. “Maybe not that it would end like that. But I keep thinking back to these hints… Vampires may be immortal but I don’t believe we are meant to live forever. And she knew that it was her time to go.”

Blaine gives him a frown. “I’m not ready for you to go. I’ve only just found you.” 

Kurt leans in to give him a tender kiss. “She told me to live - and I am going to do just that.” 

***

The tower grows warm as late-spring has finally arrived. The moon is bright, the air calm, and the atmosphere quiet. It’s strange having another prisoner in there. He thought, once, that he should have left it alone; keeping it a memory of when he first met Blaine, a reminder of how his life changed. But when it came to it, he could not think of a better place to put her. 

He puts the tray down in front of her cell, pushing it forward. She is sitting, curled up against the wall, her dark hair messily over her face. She refuses to look up. 

“We’ve rounded up the rest of your people,” he says, nearly conversational. “Most of them seem quite happy to cooperate. Seems like you weren’t that great of a leader after all. Adam’s gone though. As to be expected. I suppose that’s for the best.” 

She lets out a sound, like a grumble, but does not speak. 

Kurt continues. “Cooper will be staying with us for a while. Blaine says he wants to help his brother ease back into a normal life again. I’d offer to let the two of you marry but, for some reason, I don’t believe your intentions were pure. Especially after I learned the two of you had been engaged for four years! What were you planning to do? String him along until he outlived his usefulness?” 

“What are you going to do with me?” she screams, jolting up. She rattles the bars, as if desperate to get out. 

Kurt remains calm as she rages and screams. “Nothing,” he replies in all seriousness. “You’re going to stay in here for a very long time, and nothing is going to happen.” 

She looks at him darkly. “If I ever get out of here, I will kill you.” 

“I know,” he says softly. He pulls a silver dagger from his pocket. It had belonged to Santana, a bit of irony he supposes. He drops it on the ground, just out of Rachel’s reach. “I’m counting on it.” 

***

Blaine is moaning in his sleep. It is not a troubled moan. In fact, Kurt believes that he is having the most pleasant of dreams. Despite being back together for days now, they have not been together as much as Kurt would have liked. Kurt has been tying up the unfinished business with the slayers, while Blaine has dealt with his brother. For the first time since they met, their time is unlimited and free of obligations. Kurt wants nothing more than to indulge. 

Kurt ghosts a hand over Blaine’s clothed cock, which is already erect and straining against the fabric. Blaine’s hips buck into his hand and Kurt suspects he might not be as asleep as he seems. He shifts over Blaine so that he can begin to mouth at Blaine’s cock, sucking kisses. His mouth waters to take Blaine out. He loves the taste of Blaine in his mouth, he has been too long without it. Blaine lets out a groan as his eyes flutter open. 

“I thought it was a dream,” he says, hazily. 

“I’m happy to make it a reality,” Kurt says, slowly undoing Blaine’s pants and pulling them down to his knees, letting Blaine’s cock bounce free. 

“Please…” 

Kurt’s mouth is quick on Blaine’s cock, sucking it down. His movements torturously slow, taking his time to draw his tongue up and down, enjoying the taste of Blaine heavy on his tongue. Blaine bucks his hips a little, wanting more movement, but Kurt is not going to give him that just yet. With one hand at the base of Blaine’s cock, he pops off, licking at the head and giving it a small suck. He trails his tongue down, down, down, until he reaches Blaine’s balls. He uses his hand to slowly stroke Blaine’s cock as he takes his time sucking at one ball and then the other. 

He has missed this; missed making Blaine come undone with just his mouth, making him moan with pleasure. He guides Blaine’s body so he is on all fours. Blaine presents his ass to him, wanting desperately for Kurt’s touch. Kurt dives in, hungrily, squeezing Blaine’s cheeks first, then moving in to kiss and suck as his ass, spearing his tongue into Blaine’s warmth. 

“Kurt… wait…” Blaine says. He is trembling now, he is so close. He turns his head back towards Kurt. “I want to come with you inside me. Fuck me.” 

Kurt takes a moment to take all of Blaine in - so beautiful and open, so ready to accept him. A driving ache goes straight to his cock and he wastes no time pulling it out. With the help of a little oil from the night stand, Kurt gives himself a few strokes and plunges into Blaine. He lets out a low, guttural sound as he bottoms out.. The heat of Blaine’s body engulfing him is almost too much. His head is dizzy with lust and pleasure as he slowly begins to grind his hips. 

Oh, how he has missed fucking. Missed the electric feel of Blaine’s body moving in rhythm with his own. He could stay like this forever, fucking and fucking and fucking, never tiring of the endless pleaure their connection brings. He takes his time rocking his hips, long, slow strokes as he fucks into Blaine. 

“Harder,” Blaine grunts. “Fuck me harder.” 

Kurt complies, driving into Blaine. He no longer holds himself back, and fucks into him with wild abandon. Soon Blaine is coming around him, screaming his name as he does so. It’s enough to push Kurt over the edge, fucking deep into Blaine as the orgasm tears through him. After, and coming down, Kurt holds Blaine in his arms, giving him soft kisses as they both regain themselves. 

“I could wake every day with your mouth on my cock, and never tire of it,” Blaine says, a happy grin on his face. 

“I’ve missed you, too,” Kurt says. “I’ve lived most of my days without you, but since I’ve met you, one day is long enough without you at my side. I never wish to part like that again.” 

Blaine smiles, cupping Kurt’s cheek and stroking it with his thumb. “Me either,” he says with a gentle kiss. “May we go for a walk? There’s something I would like to show you.” 

They dress and head out into the castle, Blaine leading Kurt by the hand. Kurt can only imagine what is going on in that mind of his as they approach the entrance to the garden. 

“Before we go in, there’s something I wish to tell you about,” Blaine says carefully. 

“Is this about what Rachel hinted at?” Kurt asks. He knew they would have to address this sooner than later. He trusts Blaine, even if he is unsure of what he is about to hear. “About why you originally came to me? I care not, Blaine. You’ve never held the power of deception over me, even when withholding the truth. I trust that what you claim in your heart to be true.” 

Blaine smiles, relieved. “I’m grateful for your trust, but if you don’t mind, I do have a few things to say. You weren’t the first vampire that I’d met. I’ve come across a few here and there, though none of them have ever been as captivating as you. A while back, not long after Cooper had left me, I ran into some trouble. I was found, by the people I had been staying with, kissing another man. They did not like that and beat me within an inch of my life. They kicked me out of their home, and I felt I was nearly dying on the street.” 

“Oh Blaine,” Kurt takes his hand and kisses it. “I’m so sorry.” 

Blaine moves in for a grateful kiss. “I was found by vampires, a group of them passing through. At first I feared I would be dead, but they offered to help heal my wounds. They offered to transform me, as you have, but I declined then as I do now. They were kind enough to let me go, and so I did.” 

“I wish more people had the kind of run-ins you did,” Kurt says. “We aren’t all destructive.” 

“I never thought that you were,” Blaine says, feeling a little more relaxed. “When I originally went to Rachel, I was really looking for Cooper. I needed money in a bad way. She told me that if I seduced a vampire, well, you specifically, she would give me a year’s worth of pay. I could hardly refuse such an offer. But then I met you and, despite your rightful mistrust of me, I had never beheld such a beautiful creature. I could not set out what I promised to Rachel. Once I met you, my world changed. I never intended to collect on her debt. Everything that has blossomed between us has been real. At least for me. And I’d rather be poor and with you than have all the money in the world.” 

Hearing the story from Blaine puts a balm on his heart. “It has been real for me, too, Blaine. While I wish you had been more open with me earlier, I understand your caution. But I ask you, now that you share my heart, to be honest with me.” 

“I will. I promise you I will, for whatever that may mean. And to prove to you the depth of my feelings, I’ve spent the last few months trying to create something special for you.” 

Blaine grins as he takes Kurt into the garden. It is warm, with the moon shining bright upon them. Blaine leads Kurt down a path that is lit with candles to a little lake that Blaine has crafted in the middle of the gardens. There is a blanket spread out on the bank and a small picnic basket beside it. Kurt is already feeling touched by the sweet gesture, but Blaine has a gleam in his eyes that means there is more. 

“I know you cannot be in the sun, and I would never force you to try,” Blaine says, a warm smile on his lips. “So I thought, instead, maybe I can bring the sun to you.” 

Blaine walks over to the generator and cranks it on. A bright, white light flashes over the garden, illuminating it as if it were day. The world around him springs to life. Strings of bulbs line the walls of the garden and, now that he can see it, the garden might be the most breathtaking thing he has ever seen. There are plants and flowers, gorgeous arrays of pinks and purples, yellows and oranges scattered in little clumps. A path winds around the clear, blue pond in the center, the water of which sparkles in the light. A tall tree sways in the gentle wind beside the pond. It’s almost as if Blaine has created magic. 

“Oh Blaine…” Kurt is speechless. No one has ever done anything this romantic for him. No one. He did not know his heart could ever feel this full. Blaine is grinning, now, from ear to ear. He skips over to another mechanical device, one that Kurt has never seen before. 

“What is this?” Kurt asks curiously. 

Blaine pushes a button on the machine, and a piano begins to play a soft melody. “It’s called a gramophone - it creates sound. Music.” 

“Oh my…” Kurt’s heart stirs. He is utterly speechless. 

“Kurt Hummel,” Blaine asks, holding out his hand. “May I have this dance?” 

Kurt has never felt so giddy. “Yes, yes you may.” He takes Blaine’s hand and lets him hold him close. 

“So you like it?” Blaine asks as they hold onto each other, rocking to the sound of the music. 

“I am in awe,” Kurt manages to say. There are no words, not really, for what he is feeling. He can only show Blaine how he feels, drawing him in for a long, lingering kiss. “You take my breath away,” he utters. 

“You make me feel alive,” Blaine returns. 

Eventually, they break from dancing and Blaine leads Kurt over to the blanket, a place where they can lie down. 

Clothes are stripped away, as hands map each other’s skin. Kurt brings Blaine close again, holding on tightly, wanting to be closer to him as they begin to kiss once again. Kurt feels something building, it is not the driving heat of desire but the slow burning of passion and love. Blaine makes him feel on fire in a way nothing else does. They trade slow, deep kisses, Kurt letting Blaine coax open his mouth, letting their tongues slide together as they begin to rock against each other. Their bodies slot together, like two pieces of a puzzle sliding into place. Kurt can not help but let out a groan into Blaine’s mouth as their cocks slide together. 

Blaine pulls away, for only a moment, to look deeply into Kurt’s eyes. Kurt has never felt more loved before - more seen than in that moment with Blaine over him. “Let me take care of you,” Blaine says, grasping onto Kurt’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Let me fuck you.” 

“I want…” Is all Kurt manages to say as their lips smash together for another searing kiss. He does not just want Blaine -- he needs Blaine, always. Kurt becomes more aggressive as they deepen the kiss. He wants to feel Blaine everywhere. 

Blaine reaches between them to stroke at Kurt’s cock. Kurt’s head falls back, his eyes fluttering shut as he indulges in the sensation. Nothing feels like Blaine’s hands on him. He spreads his legs and draws them up, allowing Blaine to settle between them. 

With the help of a little oil from the basket, Blaine pushes in. Kurt feels as though he is burning from the inside out as Blaine buries his cock deep within him, the heat causing him to feel alive with passion. Soon Blaine is fucking him, hard and deep, just the way Kurt needs it. He holds on tight as Blaine drives into him. Kurt can’t help but become lost in the pleasure of it all. 

Blaine is coming, spilling deep within him. After, Blaine is quick to pull out, kissing Kurt’s body as he trails downward. At first Kurt feels empty, but then the velvety touch of Blaine’s mouth sinks over his cock. As Blaine sucks, he uses two fingers to fuck into him, and Kurt once again feels as though he is going to be consumed with the heat Blaine is giving him. Kurt begins to fuck Blaine’s mouth as Blaine fucks him with his fingers. He knows how to play Kurt’s body, causing him to come completely undone. 

“Blaine!” Kurt screams out as the orgasm finally hits. Waves and waves of pleasure flow through him, as he relaxes into a daze. Blaine crawls up alongside him, cupping his cheek for a kiss. Kurt can taste his come on Blaine’s lips. 

“That was amazing,” Blaine pants, curling them into an embrace. “You are so amazing.” 

Kurt grins, beside himself with happiness. “Thank you, for this…” he looks around in wonder at his garden. At their garden. It will forever remain their secret place. “Thank you for reminding me what it’s like to be alive.”

Blaine smiles softly, and cuddles in next to him. Above them, above the light of the garden, the twinkling stars shine. They lace their fingers together as they quietly enjoy each other’s company, neither in a hurry to move away from each other. Kurt, in all his long life, can not think of another time that he has ever felt so happy. He squeezes Blaine tight and wants nothing more than to linger in such a perfect moment -- his very own happily ever after.


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue 1 - New York City 1911**

Kurt waits at the stage door, a bundle of roses in hand. He stands at the back of the crowd, knowing that he will get his moment to congratulate him soon enough. He gets to take him home, something the rest of these people cannot claim, and the thought brings a smile to his lips. 

The other actors begin to emerge from the theater, greeted by the adoring fans, and then Blaine, looking oh-so-dapper in his suit of fine linen. Blaine is chatting with one of the actresses from the show and takes a moment to sign a few autographs. When he looks up, their eyes meet, and Blaine grins a wide-tooth grin, just for him. He finishes with the crowd, pushing his way through. They don’t say anything to each other, they don’t have to, and have to be careful in public anyway. Blaine takes the flowers, smelling them fondly, and says goodbye to the crowd as they head home.

“Did you enjoy it?” Blaine asks as they arrive at their apartment. It is a little place - much smaller than anything Kurt’s ever been used to, but it fits the two of them nicely.

“I did!” Kurt says, getting out a vase for the flowers to place at the center of their kitchen table. “Well, I enjoyed one part more than the others. The script feels a little forced. I mean, a story where a man and a woman have to pretend to fall in love only to really fall in love? What kind of story is that? However, I did enjoy the lead.”

“Oh, did you?” Blaine says. He sniffs his roses again before putting them in the vase.

“I did, that’s what the roses are for.” Kurt fluffs the flowers, making them bounce.

“Well, I’m not so sure how long the run will go,” Blaine says, “and New York definitely isn’t London, but out of all the places we’ve been, I think I like it here well enough.”

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and pulls him close. “London is overrated. I love this place. Blood is in easy supply -- and to think there’s a group of vampires that have bound together to form a peaceful unit to acquire it. But more so, there’s so much to do. I can come see your plays and all the plays - there are so many plays. There’s the hall with the live music where we can go to dance. The stores are open late, so I can shop when I like. And I’ve found the most unusual place. They are open until after midnight, and yet sell the most magnificent breakfast foods, and have this special kind of coffee that has sugar and cream, and I really must share it with you, because it’s such a wondrous small place that plays music through the walls…”

Blaine lets out a little chuckle.

“What?”

Blaine tilts his head, and smiles. “Nothing, I just love you.”

After fifteen years, Blaine still manages to take his breath away. “I love you, too.”

“So, are these pants made of gold lame?” Blaine says, amused as he plays with the seam. “They must be new, I’m pretty sure I would remember any pair of pants that makes your cock look so delicious.”

Kurt laughs as they come together in a kiss. “Yes, I found them on sale at some sort of thrift shop.”

“Of course you did.”

Blaine kisses him again, a little harder this time, a little more heated. The mood shifts from playful to lustful as they wrap their arms around each other as they kiss. Blaine snakes a hand between them, caressing Kurt’s interested cock.

“I want…” Blaine says, voice full of desire.

Kurt leads Blaine into the bedroom, where their clothes are easily discarded on the floor. As Kurt leads Blaine onto the bed, he takes a moment to look him over. While Blaine has most visibly aged, Kurt’s passion for him has not. He is still just as beautiful as when they had met. Kurt kisses Blaine hard, guiding him to his back so he can thoroughly enjoy his lover.

He sucks kisses down Blaine’s neck, over his chest, over each nipple, enjoying the taste and the heat that radiates off Blaine’s body. He kisses lower still until he comes to Blaine’s cock. Kurt licks his length before bringing it to his mouth. There is nothing like Blaine’s cock on his tongue, and he sucks until Blaine is withering and shuddering underneath him. He swallows as Blaine orgasms and pulls off with a grin, licking Blaine’s come from his fangs.

Kurt moves to get the oil from the night stand, eager to get his own aching cock inside Blaine, but Blaine stills his hand.

“I want to try something,” Blaine says. He shuffles Kurt to a sitting position against the headboard, using the oil himself to lather Kurt’s cock. “I want to be face to face.”

“I want that, too,” Kurt says, bringing Blaine in for a searing kiss.

Blaine strokes his cock a few times before he straddles Kurt’s lap and slowly, torturously brings himself down onto Kurt’s cock. Blaine may no longer have the same youthful energy he once had but he makes up for it with his practiced expertise. Using Kurt’s shoulders for balance, he begins to fuck himself on Kurt’s cock. It might be slower than he likes, but the drag of Blaine’s ass clenching onto his cock is almost too much. Blaine knows just how to move his body to get Kurt moaning his name.

Blaine’s legs tire and Kurt takes over, holding onto Blaine securely as he pushes Blain onto his back, making sure he never leaves the warmth of Blaine’s body. Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt and holds on to him tightly, as Kurt begins to fuck him properly.

Fucking Blaine is everything -- all the words they do not need to say, all the promises they havee made, all the love they can give each other is wrapped up in their fucking. Kurt cannot believe how long he has had to wait in his life to find him but, now that Blaine is here and settled into a life with him, he never wants to let him go. Kurt slams his cock into Blaine, again and again, until they are both engulfed in an electric pleasure. His heart is on fire as much as his cock. He has never felt so connected to another person and he doubts, surely, that he will ever connect to anyone the same way ever again.

With the thought, Kurt comes quickly, shuddering his orgasm into Blaine. As he comes down, he wraps Blaine up in his arms, giving him tender kisses as they roll to their sides.

“Thank you for that,” Blaine says, he slides a leg over Kurt’s, bringing their bodies closer. “Thank you, always, for letting me into your life.”

“It’s hardly one-sided, Blaine,” Kurt says, placing a gentle kiss to Blaine’s lips.

“Do you ever miss it?” Blaine asks, a bit in wonder, as he caresses Kurt’s cheek with his fingers. “Your old life?”

Kurt looks at him curiously. “Which part?”

“Oh, good point,” Blaine smiles. “I suppose I meant the part where you led a legion of vampires for centuries.”

“Oh,” Kurt laughs at the thought. What was that other life? It feels out of grasp, like a hazy memory, like someone else’s life. It’s only in the past fifteen years that Kurt’s felt like he’s really been living. “That was so long ago now… It’s faded, like so many other pieces of my past.”

“You don’t regret it then?” Blaine asks. “Leaving it to be with me? We’ve hardly been back since we first left. I’d hate to keep you away from what was your home for so long.”

“My sweet, Blaine,” Kurt laces his fingers with Blaine’s, snuggling closer so he can bathe in the heat that Blaine radiates. “You are my heart, my home. It doesn’t matter where I am, as long as I’m with you.”

Blaine brings their clasped hands up to his mouth for a kiss. “I love you, too.”

***

**Epilogue 2 - Ireland 1962**

Glenn Miller’s _Moonlight Serenade_ plays on the radio in the car. Elliott is driving - Kurt has never taken much to these machines, and does not trust them, but Elliott loves them. He is grateful that Elliott has picked him up from the dock so he would not have to try to drive one himself. The radio plays, as they quietly roll along the countryside, the melody fitting for the melancholy atmosphere.

They have barely spoken the entire ride, though Elliott keeps giving him looks, checking on him. Kurt stares sadly out the window, watching the countryside fly by.

“I can change it if you like,” Elliott offers. “If this is too much.”

“No, don’t,” Kurt says quietly. “Blaine always liked jazz. In the later years, when we could no longer do the things we used to enjoy when Blaine was younger, we always had jazz. We could always dance.”

“Kurt…” Elliott is not sure what to say, but there are no words of comfort for him.

They drive up the path to the old castle. It is different from when he last saw it. There is a paved drive to the entrance, and wires that bring in electricity. Like everything else in the world, it seems to be modernized. The world is moving on from Kurt, and he supposes, that’s fine.

“Is everything ready to go?” Kurt asks as they exit the car.

“Yes, all of your affairs should be in order,” Elliott says. “I’ll watch over everything to make sure everything runs smoothly.”

Kurt smiles meekly, grateful for Elliott’s life long friendship.

“Are you really going to do this?” Elliott asks - for the first time, a bit of sadness in his eyes.

Kurt nods slowly. “It’s time.”

“I get it, I do,” Elliott says with a heavy sigh. “It’s just… the world is going to feel a little bit emptier.”

“The world already is emptier,” Kurt says.

Elliott draws him in for an embrace. This is goodbye, even if neither of them say it. Elliott watches him for a moment as he enters the castle, then gets in his car again to drive away.

He hardly recognizes the place anymore. Quinn has run the place for so long now, most of his touches are as much removed as the original builders of the place. It feels as foriegn a place as much as it had once been his home.

Quinn greets him in the entryway with a soft kiss to his cheek. Her hair is shorter now, her clothes matching the style of the day. She seems happy in a way that she never had been while they lived together. He is happy for her. “So, this is it then?”

“It is,” Kurt says. “Did you do what I asked?”

“I did,” she nods. “You’ll find that not much has changed.”

“Thank you,” Kurt says.

“Can I ask a question, if you don’t mind?”

He looks at her curiously. “What is it?”

“Why? Why are you doing this?”

He thinks of Santana, and words she gave him all those years ago. He understands her now in a way that he could not have before. “Vampires have the ability to live forever. It doesn’t mean they’re meant to.”

She gives him a weak smile. He is not sure if she understands or not, but it’s the best answer he can give.

“I think… I’m going to miss you,” she admits.

He gives her a hug. “Take care of yourself, Quinn.”

“I will.”

He has a singular mission now that it’s time -- but first there is a small detour he must make.

He heads to the garden, his garden, the one Blaine had given him all those years ago. It is quiet and peaceful, almost too still as he enters. Unlike the rest of the castle, the garden had been untouched, preserved over all the years it has been here. Quinn, of course, had kept it up - and it looks exactly the same as when he had last seen it. The old generator still works. Kurt turns it on, illuminating the garden as it once had.

He finds a nice, grassy place next to the pond and lays down to stare up at the sky. Everything about the garden reminds Kurt of Blaine, as if Blaine’s presence is there, wrapping Kurt up in him.

Kurt reaches down to his cock, stroking it a few times before he pulls himself out. He thinks of nothing else but Blaine as he begins to pump himself. Of Blaine’s beauty, his warmth, the softness of his voice, the heat of his body. The years, and years, and years they had spent together.

Kurt pulls at his cock, the memory of all the times he had lay with Blaine firmly in his mind as he does so. Then comes with a shudder, imaging Blaine is there, working him through it. He settles back down again, the heaviness of grief weighing him down. The world is much colder without him at his side.

Tears in his eyes, Kurt stares up at the sky for a long while, until he knows that it is time to go. He collects himself and heads to his final destination.

As he ascends the stairs to the tower, he feels Blaine’s presence again, stronger this time, as if he’s really there waiting for him behind the door. But Kurt knows that he is not. It is someone else.

Rachel is in the tower, as she had been for the previous sixty-odd years. It is different now, Quinn had given her certain amenities to ease the long years, as well as company. The tower cell had been transformed into a livable place, though it could never really replace being free. Rachel looks to him, an old woman now, settled into a chair in the corner. Her eyes are piercing and waiting, as if she had known he had been coming.

“I wondered when I would see you again,” she says, her old body stretching off the chair. “I was beginning to think my days would pass without a promised reunion.”

“There was a time that I thought I would come back here and ask for your forgiveness for all the things you’ve blamed me for,” Kurt says, choosing his words carefully. “But then, I guess we know there’s blame to share, and that none of it really matters anymore.”

She purses her lips, but the hatred, the raw anger is no longer there. She waits, and listens.

He continues. “There is a belief that is held by many I’ve heard over my long life, that people come into our lives for a reason. We are led to those who will help us grow. I don’t know if I believe that’s true, but I would not be who I am now if you hadn’t led him to me. Have I been changed for the better? It’s hard to say, but maybe now that we’re here, I can say thank you for that. Thank you for him.”

Her breathing is heavy. She looks not at him, but past, at the silver dagger dropped all those years ago. She speaks with a smugness in her voice. “And I suppose my reward is finally my freedom?”

“I am old,” Kurt says, feeling the words deeply. He is ready, so ready. “I feel old. And I cannot wait another thousand years for him to come back to me. I miss him so much. It’s time to end it.”

“For good?”

Kurt unlocks the cell door. “For good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been quite an amazing journey - I never thought a little smutty idea about vampires would turn into an epic work such as this. Thank you guys so, so much for reading - I appreciate all of you <3 Also a shout out to my dear friend Snarky -- this work is dedicated to her.


End file.
